Innocent teens
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: Nightmare x Merry FINIE Adolescence des Naitomea. Sakito est invité par une dame âgée en remerciement de son geste. Mais le manoir qu'elle habite semble renfermer une sorte de secret fascinant. Parallèlement, l'amitié entre trois garçons s'effrite.
1. L'homme au tableau

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry et d'autres plus tard...  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant, y en a pas vraiment :\  
**Disclaimer :** Qui veut des bonbons ?  
**Genre** AU, le reste lisez X3  
**Note :** Mon idée m'a été inspirée par une de mes fic' préférée, 'Un petit air de musique' d'Hikari... J'ai rêvé de faire une fic' tout au moins aussi belle que celle-ci... Titre de la fic' longuement cherché XD Finalement, il a échoué d'une chanson de Vidoll (oui pax il y aura aussi un protagoniste de ce groupe-ci o)  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 1 : **_L'homme au tableau  
_

* * *

Il leva les yeux vers la vieille bâtisse, son sac pendant négligemment sur son épaule, et referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte de surprise. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de se décider, la main moite, à pousser la lourde grille de fer. Elle bougea lentement sur ses gonds, se laissant chasser de son emplacement dans un grincement aigu de métal rouillé, avant de rester en place une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Sakito longea le petit chemin de graviers blancs bordé d'herbes folles, le regard toujours fixé devant lui, apercevant une porte en chêne massive, tout aussi énigmatique que l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, et vint y frapper, se sentant un peu perdu. 

- Ah ! s'exclama doucement la vieille femme en ouvrant presque aussitôt. C'est toi ! Je t'attendais. Entre, entre donc, ne reste pas dehors !

- Merci, Kanagure-san...

Sakito pénétra dans le vestibule sombre dans lequel l'invitait son hôte, le regardant passer d'un œil bienveillant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Bien peu de monde de nos jours trouve encore cela normal d'aider une vieille femme en difficulté.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une vaste véranda, entourée de vitres salies par le temps, par lesquelles on pouvait encore entrapercevoir la désolation du magnifique jardin qui avait vécu, mais n'était plus maintenant qu'un vaste domaine abandonné. Sakito avait longuement hésité avant de venir au rendez-vous fixé par la vieille femme, un peu gêné et impressionné par la demeure quelque peu lugubre qu'il avait aperçu peu après être descendu du bus, tenant dans ses mains l'adresse griffonnée. Il avait du prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre, mais s'était finalement dit que cette dénommée Kanagure ne devait pas recevoir grand monde, et elle lui paraissait assez honnête pour qu'il fasse l'effort de venir lui rendre visite dans un coin aussi reculé de sa ville natale.

Le jeune adolescent, à peine âgé de dix-sept ans, avait accompagné son meilleur ami jusqu'au bus, un garçon assez excentrique mais sur qui il pouvait compter, et l'avait pris avec lui, ne descendant cependant pas à son arrêt habituel, continuant sur la ligne jusqu'en dehors de la ville. Il y avait quelques jours, cette même vieille femme avait été proprement agressée dans une des rues par laquelle il passait tout les jours en revenant de son lycée, alors qu'elle revenait de ses courses, et Sakito, rassemblant tout son piètre courage, avait arrêté le voleur de sac à main en lui courant après. Il était connu pour être un des plus rapides de son établissement, ce qui lui avait fait acquérir popularité et cohorte de filles extasiées.

Il regarda autour de lui, impressionné par la propreté de la pièce qui contrastait fortement avec les plantes grimpantes et les mauvaises herbes qui proliféraient dans le jardin.

- Oh, ce n'était rien. Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligé de m'inviter.

- Mais cela me faisait plaisir ! répondit-elle en souriant, l'ayant laissé seul un moment pour revenir avec un petit plateau chargé de biscuits et de deux tasses de thé.

- C'est grand ici...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Grand et vide, malheureusement.

- Vous vivez seule ?

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation et fit un petit hochement de tête sans répondre. Sakito la regarda muettement sans rien dire, puis défit le col de sa chemise d'uniforme, fourrant sa cravate dans la poche de son veston. Il attendit poliment qu'elle l'invite à boire pour commencer à avaler son thé. Tout à coup, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, et la vieille femme soupira en se levant.

- Bah, c'est encore cette saleté de chat ! Il m'en fait voir des misères ! Mais que veux-tu... Attends-moi une minute, je vais le chercher.

Elle disparut dans le couloir, pestant contre l'animal qui lui avait probablement encore renversé un vase. Resté seul, Sakito s'aperçut alors que sur tout un pan de mur reliant la véranda au reste de la maison, il y avait des tableaux très sombres, que l'on confondaient presque avec la tapisserie sur laquelle ils étaient accrochés. Il se déplaça jusqu'à eux pour les examiner. Il y avait plusieurs natures mortes, des paysages intrigants qui lui rappelèrent la disposition du jardin extérieur, mais les peintures étaient désarmantes, car emplit de pessimisme, de malheur. Il n'y avait qu'un portrait, celui d'un homme au visage d'une extrême blancheur, aux yeux noirs fatigués qui le troublèrent. Ce qu'ils exprimaient était si fort qu'il se recula un instant pour s'arracher à leur intensité. De la peine. De la solitude. Il détourna la tête du tableau pour lentement arriver au couloir.

- Ka... Kanagure-san ? Vous êtes là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Tout était presque trop calme. Il eut la désagréable impression que pourtant il n'était pas seul. Il recula et heurta une marche. Un escalier s'ouvrait sur sa gauche, tapi de rouge bordeaux piqué d'étoiles dorées, et l'observa un moment, un peu surpris. Tout ici semblait comme dans ces vieux romans européens pleins de mystère, le stéréotype du manoir silencieux, des bruits inconnus et des sensations perturbantes. Mais Sakito était un jeune garçon curieux, trop curieux peut-être. Sans qu'il ne s'inquiète réellement de son audace, il posa le pied sur la première marche, et poursuivit pas à pas son ascension. L'escalier grinçait, aussi fit-il plusieurs poses pour écouter s'il lui parvenait le moindre signe de vie. Mais tout était aussi immobile que s'il était le seul être vivant présent. Il arriva au palier, et une longue galerie s'étirait devant lui, plongée dans l'obscurité, sentant la rose fanée et l'encens, seul détail qui le ramenait à la réalité, et lui faisait reprendre conscience qu'il était toujours au Japon. Il tâtonna, laissant ses yeux s'habituer au peu de lumière, et osa continuer sur une certaine longueur, bien qu'il se sentit bien vite découragé. Il allait faire demi-tour, croisant en frissonnant son reflet dans un miroir luisant pourtant bien poli, lorsqu'une petite mélodie parvint à son oreille. Il cessa tout mouvement et écouta, marchant alors avec une extrême délicatesse vers l'endroit lui semblait venir cette étrange petite musique. Doucement, elle résonnait dans sa tête, l'entraînant dans son entêtante et lente poésie. Bientôt, il se surprit même à la fredonner, approchant à pas feutrés de la porte qui se découpait devant lui. Il n'était plus bien loin, avançant la main hésitante vers la poignée, le cœur battant d'excitation, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et poussa un cri en se retournant.

- Que fais-tu là ? gronda Kanagure en le regardant d'un air sombre qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je... je suis désolé, je vous cherchais... Je dois partir... Je vais rater le bus sinon...

Tout en parlant, il se déplaçait imperceptiblement vers l'escalier, tremblant légèrement sous le regard lourd de reproches. Il chancela, se rattrapa à la rambarde pour ne pas chuter maladroitement et commença à redescendre, honteux d'avoir été pris en faute. La vieille femme le suivait sans répondre, et lorsqu'il se retourna avec un vif sentiment de crainte pour voir son expression, il fut surpris de la voir sourire.

- Mes biscuits t'ont-ils plu ?

- Euh... Oui... Ils étaient délicieux...

Il la vit sans comprendre lui passer devant et revenir s'asseoir sur sa chaise délaissée un instant plus tôt.

- J'étais sûr que cet animal avait encore joué là où il ne fallait pas...

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop causé de dégâts, s'enquit poliment le jeune garçon, debout à côté d'elle.

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu dois partir, as-tu dit ?

- Hai, il est l'heure.

- Oh ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te montrer ce que je voulais te faire voir... Peut-être voudrais-tu revenir un de ces jours ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

C'était davantage ce malaise qu'il avait ressentit à son étrange comportement qui le poussait à ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était que cette musique qu'il n'avait pourtant pas inventé. Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, trop pris par la surprise d'avoir été découvert, mais elle s'était éteinte dès que Kanagure avait commencé à parler.

- Penses-tu ! Je t'y invite même.

- Vraiment ?

- J'en serais ravie ! Reviens le même jour à la même heure la semaine prochaine.

- Je n'y manquerais pas...

Il ramassa son sac et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque son regard accrocha celui de l'homme au tableau.

- Dites... Qui est-ce ?

Sans même regarder ce que lui désignait le jeune garçon, elle répondit sur un ton neutre :

- Personne.

Cette vieille femme était vraiment étonnante... Il sentait bien qu'au fond quelque chose d'insolite se déroulait dans ce manoir aux allures fantomatiques, et cela le poussait à y revenir. Curieux, trop curieux...

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin son hôte, s'engageant vers la sortie en soupirant de soulagement, l'esprit un peu trop perturbé par cette intrigante aventure, Sakito se retourna à demi pour faire un petit signe de la main à Kanagure restée sur le pas de la porte pour le voir partir. Il sourit lorsqu'elle lui renvoya son geste, et laissa vaguement courir son regard sur toute la surface de l'édifice. Soudain, il se raidit, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Là, à une fenêtre en hauteur, il le voyait clairement ! Ce visage... C'était le même que celui du tableau ! Incroyablement aussi empreint d'émotion... Il resta là, aussi immobile qu'une statue, les yeux écarquillés, subjugué par ce visage tout aussi blanc et beau... Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux le fixaient, avec intensité, même de loin il pouvait y lire le même sentiment ! Quelque chose naquit au fond de lui, sans qu'il su dire ce que c'était réellement. Et... Il y avait autre chose... Une sorte de stupeur, d'étonnement qu'ils semblaient ressentir mutuellement...

- Okurozano-kun ?

Sakito baissa les yeux, s'arrachant à sa muette contemplation pour rencontrer le regard étonnement grave de Kanagure.

- Euh... Je...

Il porta à nouveau son attention vers l'ouverture de verre et s'en trouva démuni lorsqu'il n'y vit plus personne.

- Mais... Il y avait un homme...

- Que dis-tu ? Je n'entends pas !

- Non... Ce n'est rien ! A la semaine prochaine !

Il se hâta de quitter le jardin, sentant de nouveau peser sur lui ce regard vibrant qui le faisait frissonner.

- Je sais que tu me regardes, murmura-t-il sans se retourner. Je découvrirais qui tu es...

Il fit encore quelque pas à une allure normale, puis parti en courant le long du chemin qui menait à l'arrêt de bus suivant, n'ayant aucune envie d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps devant cette grille qui lui fichait la frousse.

**OoO**

- Bouuh !

Le cœur de Sakito rata un battement lorsque deux mains chatouilleuses se glissèrent sur ses côtés, les malmenant sans pitié.

- Imbécile ! Tu peux pas dire bonjour aux gens comme tout le monde ?

Il donna un petit coup dans l'épaule d'Hitsugi qui se mit à rire en marchant à ses côtés, la chemise comme toujours sortie du pantalon lâche, celui-ci simplement retenu par une ceinture cloutée.

- Ben alors Saki-chan, la vieille d'hier t'as fait des misères ? Non, me dis pas que tu as...

- Mais arrête ! T'es ignoble comme type ! Mais qui m'a foutu un meilleur ami pareil ?

- T'as fini de râler oui ? Imagine-toi un pote semblable à tous les autres ! Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, t'es d'accord ?

- Ne me force pas à te donner raison, tu sais que je déteste ça...

Il esquissa un sourire. Encore une journée qui débutait bien. Ces petits moments entre amis, à rire de tout et de rien, à se moquer sans être méchants, d'eux-mêmes et de la Terre entière, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa vie ne soit faite que de ça.

- Alors, elle était comment sa piaule à la vieille ?

- C'est... un truc super grand, qui ressemble aux manoirs anglais, sombres et étranges...

- Aaah ouais, les trucs hantés là ?

- Non ça c'est écossais, baka...

- Ecossais, anglais, ils sont tous pareils !

- T'apprécie qu'on te prenne pour un chinois ?

Hitsugi lui tira allègrement sa langue percée avant de regarder passer la jupe courte d'une lycéenne de leur classe. Sakito soupira en lui mettant la main devant les yeux.

- Arrête de baver, Nori est trop bien pour toi.

- Briseur de rêves ! grommela son ami alors qu'ils pénétraient tout deux dans le couloir de leur classe. Et t'as fait quoi chez elle ?

- Hein ? Chez qui ?

- Bah ta ridée là...

- Elle s'appelle Kanagure, bon sang !

- Rooh ça va... Bon alors ?

- En fait, je suis pas resté très longtemps. Quelque chose m'a intrigué.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y avait de très beaux tableaux dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions. L'un d'eux représentait un homme...

- Et ?

- Et bien cet homme je l'ai vu à la fenêtre quand je partais, et je suis presque sûr maintenant que j'ai eu le temps d'y penser, qu'il était dans la chambre à l'étrange mélodie que j'ai entendue avant que Kanagure-san me surprenne.

- Euh... Ouais... J'ai envie de dire : et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je me sens... bizarre lorsque je regarde ce tableau. Et quand j'ai croisé le regard de cette apparition, j'étais... chamboulé...

- Tu veux pas plutôt dire 'excité ' ?

- Eh ! T'as pas bientôt fini de penser avec autre chose que ton cerveau ?

- Ben quoi, c'est rationnel !

- Pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Ça suffit les questions !

Il avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte et un grand silence se fit tout à coup dans la salle de classe, les regards tous tournés vers lui. Gêné, il fit un petit signe que tout allait bien, et les autres adolescents recommencèrent leurs bruyantes activités.

- Eh... Je voulais pas t'embarrasser, ajouta Hitsugi, ayant perdu son sens habituel de l'humour.

- C'est pas grave...

- Tu vas y retourner ?

- Oui, normalement mardi prochain.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Comme ça je distrairai la v... euh... Kanagure-san, tu auras le champs libre pour aller voir ton bel inconnu.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te laisserait entrer. Elle n'a pas l'air de laisser pénétrer grand monde chez elle. Mais c'est gentil de te proposer...

- Tu me raconteras hein, dès que tu auras découvert qui s'est...

- Oui oui...

- Et si... tu approfondis ta relation avec lui...

- Hitsugi !

Il lui fit les gros yeux, s'apprêtant à vertement l'envoyer voir ailleurs, lorsque le professeur entra, de son air naïf et sénile, et chacun alla pesamment prendre sa place pour que commence le cours d'anglais. Sakito ne cessait de penser à ce visage auquel il avait rêvé toute la nuit. Il n'arrivait plus à se le sortir de la tête. Et il repensait à la remarque de son meilleur ami quelques instants plus tôt. S'était-il réellement senti excité par l'attention que lui avait conféré l'homme du tableau ? Il haussa les épaules et tenta de se concentrer sur l'énumération de verbes irréguliers que l'énergumène devant lui tentait de lui enfoncer dans le crâne. _Vivement mardi prochain..._

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Voilà, j'ai posté, alors chut, on m'embête plus XD**  
**


	2. Inner Elements

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x l'inconnu :P  
**Disclaimer :** Personne ?  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié...  
**Note : **Titre du chapitre selon une chanson d'Hora du même nom  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 2 :**_ Inner Elements  
_

* * *

- On est mardi, chuchota Hitsugi à l'oreille de Sakito en s'asseyant peu après à ses côtés. 

- Je sais, répondit-il, visiblement assez nerveux.

- Eh ! Tu stresses ?

Cela le dérangeait de l'admettre, mais oui, il s'angoissait, parce que dans une heure tout au plus, il serait à nouveau devant la grille grinçante, à nouveau il pourrait admirer le dessin de cet homme inconnu, à nouveau il aurait cet indéniable désir de monter chercher la source de la petite musique...

- Je veux lui parler.

- A cet homme ? Mais t'es bien sûr de pas l'avoir imaginé ?

- Je suis pas totalement stupide quand même !

- J'ai pas insinué ça, j'me demande juste si c'est pas une projection de ton désir. T'as voulu le voir, alors tu l'as vu.

Sakito se retourna vers son ami, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Merde... Tu te mets à réfléchir depuis quand ?

Il reçu une tape sèche sur le haut du crâne et Hitsugi le toisa d'un air offensé.

- Petit impertinent ! scanda-t-il en imitant à la perfection leur actuelle professeur de littérature japonaise. Non mais sans rire, peut-être que ce type n'était là que parce que tu te l'imaginais dans ta tête...

- Mais j'ai senti son regard sur moi ! S'il n'y avait eu que cette apparition encore, mais il m'a regardé ! Et quand je suis reparti, je savais qu'il me suivait des yeux ! C'est indescriptible... Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça ?

- C'est peut-être cette histoire de maison à moitié à l'abandon qui te monte à la tête en fin de compte... Tu te mets à voir des fantômes partout...

- Tu me prenais au sérieux il y a une semaine et maintenant tu ne fais que te moquer de moi !

- Tu te fais martyrisé, Saki ? lança une voix derrière eux, annonçant le largage à leurs côtés d'un Ni-Ya plutôt moqueur.

- Ah non ça y est, pas lui... gémit Sakito en cachant son visage dans ses mains en jouant la comédie.

- Allez va, tu vas t'en remettre ! De quoi vous parliez à l'instant ?

- D'un fantôme !

- D'un homme !

- Oula on se calme les deux excités là... On s'explique calmement, et on me raconte toute l'histoire.

- Ben en fait, aujourd'hui Sakito doit...

- Chut ! C'est moi qui parle ! Tu te rappelles le type que j'ai coursé la dernière fois ?

- Celui qui avait volé un sac ?

- Voilà, en fait sa propriétaire m'a invité chez elle...

- A... Hein ?! Mais elle était pas un peu... âgée pour toi ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! ça vous paraît si incroyable qu'elle veuille simplement me remercier _sans arrières pensées _?

Les deux interpellés haussèrent les épaules en prenant l'air d'anges que l'on accuse de méfaits.

- Et donc ?

Exaspéré par la lenteur de son compagnon, Hitsugi relata brièvement l'histoire en citant des paroles de Sakito, cette étrange après-midi au manoir européen et la très briève entrevue de l'homme au tableau.

- Mais ça fait un moment déjà que ça s'est passé, réfléchit Ni-Ya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu te plains de ne pas l'avoir su avant, t'avais qu'à être un peu plus présent ! grommela Hitugi en se détournant.

- C'est vrai ça, on t'a presque pas vu de la semaine, ajouta Sakito en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui-ci parut gêné et crispa sa mâchoire comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était ennuyé.

- Ça vous regarde ?

Surpris, Sakito eut un petit mouvement de recul et se sentit blessé de la remarque. Hitsugi eut un bref soupir de mépris et se leva pour les quitter avant que Ni-Ya ne se lève à son tour pour prendre le chemin opposé. Resté seul, Sakito baissa la tête vers ses mains et les regarda longuement sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vague. Depuis quelque temps, leur petit groupe de trois avait perdu leur forte amitié, des tensions entre Hitsugi et Ni-Ya étaient nées sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, et il les avait vu prendre des chemin différents. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, ils viendraient à se séparer, mais se rendre compte de cette fatalité faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il se sentait comme amputé d'un membre important. Il les connaissait depuis tout aussi longtemps l'un que l'autre, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés au même endroit. Il se sentait ignorant d'une chose qu'on lui cachait délibérément, et se sentir aussi impuissant face à ce déchirement le rendait presque dépressif.

Il sentit sur son visage une ombre cacher le soleil et releva brièvement les yeux pour s'apercevoir que deux adolescents plus jeunes que lui le regardaient avec admiration et timidité.

- Ano... Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et acquiescèrent en lui tendant une feuille blanche et un marqueur.

- Pourrions-nous avoir un autographe de vous, Okurozano-kun ?

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire et rejeta une mèche derrière son oreille droite avant de s'exécuter, les faisant glousser comme des filles. Lorsqu'il le leur tendit, les deux s'inclinèrent, le feu aux joues et partirent d'un pas pressé en direction des vestiaires de sport. Sakito avait l'habitude. Il était populaire, on l'adorait, même s'il ne jouait pas vraiment de cet avantage. Hitsugi avait l'humour et le sens de l'autodérision, Ni-Ya séduisait les filles facilement et très naturellement. Ils avaient tous un point fort, quelque chose qui les distinguaient des autres, mais malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas à les garder unis.

**OoO**

Alors que le professeur à qui très peu de monde faisait attention se retournait vers le tableau pour écrire une série de chiffre étranges et biscornus appelés mathématiques, Sakito releva les yeux de sa feuille blanche, jouant nerveusement avec le stylo qui tournait sur son pouce pour retomber entre ses doigts, et se tourna vers Hitsugi pour l'appeler à voix basse. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu pourrais éviter de m'ignorer ? Ce qui se passe avec Ni-Ya m'attriste mais ce n'est pas ma faute !

L'interpellé mit un temps avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et de retirer son bras qui cachait la vue de son visage à son ami.

- Je suis fatigué de vos disputes... Je préférerai encore rester totalement seul de mon propre chef que de vous voir vous mitrailler des yeux.

- Hein ?

Hitsugi le considéra d'un regard surpris et en même temps quelque peu inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Qu'un jour vous vous retrouverez tous les deux sans moi au milieu pour servir de bouclier ou de messager ! Je suppose que l'un de vous deux va, comme d'habitude, me dire, « Eh, va dire à l'autre que... », mais cette fois-ci je répondrai non. J'en ai plus qu'assez de supporter deux gamins qui n'arrivent pas à se comporter en hommes responsables et qui plus est me font supporter les choses alors que j'en ignore la raison !

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te touchait autant...

- Y as-tu seulement fait attention ? Non, bien sûr. Vous ne vous souciez que de vous-mêmes et de vos querelles incessantes, et moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? On était trois au début, dois-je clairement vous le rappeler ?

- Pourquoi t'es si agressif tout à coup ? s'exclama Hitsugi en haussant la voix. Tu veux te débarrasser de nous, c'est ça ? C'est vrai que tes amis qui t'adorent comme leur dieu et qui te demandent des autographes sont bien plus importants...

- T'es un idiot ! cria Sakito en se levant tout à coup, provoquant l'arrêt général des activités du cours. Tu trouves ça intelligent de m'attaquer sur ce point ? Bravo Hitsugi, belle mentalité ! Tu préfères attaquer les autres plutôt que reconnaître tes erreurs !

Il ouvrit violemment la fermeture éclair de son sac et y balança ses affaires avant de se diriger d'un pas en colère vers la porte de la salle.

- Okurozano-kun ! s'exclama le professeur en se plantant devant la porte. Le cours n'est pas fini ! Il reste vingt minutes, alors regagnez calmement votre place !

Sakita resta debout à le dévisager d'un air insolent.

- Mettez-moi absent, collez-moi, ça me passe au dessus de la tête.

Il repoussa d'une main ferme l'épaule du professeur pour passer et sortit sous les regards émerveillés de celles qui trouvaient cette arrogance si virile, et les autres, jaloux de sa personnalité si « cool ». Hitsugi, lui, avait des raisons de se sentir coupable de cet incident. Mais en ce qui le concernait Ni-Ya et lui, il ne voulait pas que Sakito y soit mêlé.

**OoO**

Le jeune garçon franchit rapidement les longs couloirs déserts du lycée, puis dévala l'étroit escalier qui donnait sur le parking des professeurs et sauta facilement le petit muret qui l'empêchait de sortir de l'enceinte de la cour. Sakito n'était pas un fervent adepte du séchage de cours, mais il lui arrivait pourtant, bien moins souvent qu'avant cependant, de braver les interdits et de partir en ville s'amuser plutôt que de passer des heures endormies à essayer de déchiffrer le japonais bafouillé par leur professeur de physiques. Il reconnaissait tristement que le fait qu'il le fasse de moins en moins souvent était révélateur de la dissolution progressive de leur petit groupe. Il se rappelait très bien ses années de collèges, et les autres passées précédemment, durant lesquelles Ni-Ya, Hitsugi et lui fuyaient l'ennui de l'enseignement en dépensant tout leur argent du mois dans des salles d'arcades ou parfois même dans les boutiques de vêtements branchés. Puis ils allaient au parc et Hitsugi effrayait délibérément aussi bien les pigeons que les enfants. Ses souvenirs le firent sourire, bien que l'émotion le contraigne à froncer les sourcils. Il respira profondément et décida de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus loin possible du lycée et sur la route du manoir pendant les quelques minutes qui restaient avant que le flot des adolescents ne jaillisse du portail blanc. Il voulait surtout éviter de devoir prendre le bus avec Hitsugi... Cette pensée lui arracha un petit son désabusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela deviendrait pesant d'être en sa présence. Il grimaça en regardant l'heure. Il n'aurait pas le temps de dépasser l'arrêt où il descendait, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils se retrouveraient immanquablement ensemble... Il jura et fut tenter un instant d'aller jusqu'au manoir à pied, plus pour évacuer que par rancune envers Hitsugi. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à en vouloir à ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, mais plutôt à se récrier lui-même de ne pas savoir l'éviter. Un comportement assez étrange qui faisait qu'il était, certes admiré par de nombreuses personnes, mais avait du mal à se faire comprendre. Aussi ses aventures étaient nombreuses mais pas sérieuses. Il n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureux. Il évitait d'y penser, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître que derrière cette façade de garçon populaire, il n'avait que ses deux amis auxquels se raccrocher, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il y tenait tant. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer à tenir son rôle s'ils n'étaient plus là pour le soutenir.

Il buta du pied dans un caillou et maugréa en soupirant, relevant mollement la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté de la rue, mu par un instinct soudain. A ce moment là, les couleurs de la carrosserie du bus entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'à trop se perdre dans ses idées, traînassant sur le chemin, il n'avait pas pensé à se dépêcher pour ne pas le rater. Il jura tout haut et commença à courir, le sac se balançant sur ses reins le faisant grogner d'un air agacé. Mais qu'il soit entraîné, il lâcha bien vite son rythme, car le chauffeur, ayant constaté qu'il n'y avait personne à l'arrêt et n'ayant pas pris gare au jeune homme sur le trottoir, continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Sakito le regarda s'éloigner avec regret, puis se résolu à marcher un peu plus vite pour ne pas être en retard chez sa si étrange hôtesse.

**OoO**

Il faillit bien se perdre, tant le lacis de chemins était complexe. Il trouva cela étonnant, mais se souvint en un sourire que tout ce qui touchait à cette histoire ne pouvait être que tel. La route lui parut inexplicablement trop longue, et se fut en traînant les pieds, avec une demi-heure de retard, qu'il se présenta enfin devant la porte du manoir.

- Oh ! C'est toi ! Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui... Mais tu as l'air essoufflé, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Elle fit entrer le jeune garçon qui se retrouva assis à la même chaise, sous la véranda, que la fois précédente. Fatigué, il s'y laissa tomber sans répondre, reprenant calmement son souffle avant de se justifier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'arriver aussi tard, mais j'ai raté mon bus, et mon lycée n'est pas à côté...

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Kanagure, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là. Peut-être pourras-tu rester un peu plus longtemps cette fois ?

A cette remarque, Sakito ne pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour essayer de capter la petite mélodie de l'autre fois. Mais il n'entendit rien de la sorte et se sentit un peu dépité.

- Okurozano-kun ?

- Hm ? Ah euh oui, tout à fait...

- Bien ! Ah mais où avais-je la tête ! Peut-être devrais-je te servir quelque rafraîchissement ?

Il acquiesça de bonne grâce et la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle sortit, avant de s'apercevoir avec stupéfaction qu'un autre tableau avait fait son apparition sur le mur. Il se leva pour s'en approcher et constata que c'était une nouvelle version d'une vue du jardin, la même que les autres, à cela de différent qu'elle semblait un peu plus claire, pas vraiment plus optimiste mais moins porteuse de douleur. Et cela se voyait très nettement lorsque l'on regardait les tableaux dans leur intégralité sur tout ce pan de mur. Il se déplaça pour venir au portrait qui le fascinait tant. Il était maintenant habitué à ce regard si pénétrant et triste, mais il lui faisait toujours ressentir la même émotion. Il se détacha des yeux noirs et de leur éclat presque terni pour faire courir son regard sur la texture onctueuse des joues, bien qu'elles aussi soient là pour rappeler le caractère presque désespéré de cet homme. Ses cheveux semblaient être nuancés de brun et de noir profond, et leur brillance les faisait presque passer pour des vrais. Sans pouvoir s'arracher à ce reflet de l'inconnu qu'il était persuadé d'avoir aperçut à la fenêtre, ses doigts se posèrent avec légèreté sur la toile, courant avec douceur le long des sinuosités de la peinture, épousant la forme du menton, du cou, puis revenant caresser les lèvres fines et belles, se perdant le long de l'arête du nez...

- Tu apprécies ce tableau ?

Sakito sursauta et ôta sa main du tableau alors que Kanagure le regardait attentivement, debout à ses côtés sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu venir.

- Oui, je... Je trouve que celui ou... celle qui l'a peint a fait là un véritable chef d'œuvre, on ressent toute les émotions du personnage, sa tristesse se lit dans ses yeux et... Il est très réaliste, et le sujet est très... beau...

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot en baissant les yeux au sol, un peu gêné d'avoir avoué ce genre de chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir exhibé ce que personne ne savait encore, cette question qu'il se posait depuis quelques mois de savoir s'il était possible qu'il ressente un attrait pour les personnes du même sexe que lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé, pas encore, il n'y avait qu'à ses deux amis qu'il pouvait potentiellement se confier, et aux vues des tensions au sein du groupe, cela semblait presque inopportun.

Il vit un sourire presque tendre s'étaler sur les lèvres de la vieille femme qui considéra avec quelque chose comme de la compassion et une chaleur presque maternelle dans le regard.

- Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'a voulu faire passer l'auteur de ce tableau. Tu sais, chaque peinture a sa vie propre, et celle-ci plus encore, car c'est un autoportrait.

Un autoportrait ! Le cœur de Sakito se mit à battre plus fort, et il écouta d'une attention soutenue chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Kanagure, les intégrant puis les analysant avec avidité et passion.

- L'artiste qui a peint cette œuvre serait, je pense, très touché que tu sois aussi marqué par un tableau d'apparence simple et pas vraiment intéressant, mais qui représente tout ce qu'il est.

- Quelqu'un qui souffre... murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerai vraiment le rencontrer, voir un peu quel est l'homme qui ressent tant de douleur...

Il coula un regard discret à son hôte, qui cligna des yeux comme si la demande silencieuse avait était perçue, et elle eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, comme pesant le pour et le contre. Le jeune garçon jubilait intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait marqué un point. Enfin, la vieille femme hocha la tête et passa à autre chose, le conduisant vers la cuisine en lui demandant s'il connaissait bien les vertus des plantes. Un instant déstabilisé, Sakito ouvrit des yeux ahuris avant de comprendre qu'il lui faudrait être patient avant d'espérer pouvoir rencontrer celui à qui il rêvait maintenant toutes les nuits, qui l'obsédait sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. En passant dans le couloir, il jeta un œil vers l'étage du dessus et s'arrêta, rêvant éveillé du moment où il pourrait enfin lui dire de vive voix ce qu'il pensait de ses tableaux, et le voir lui, en chair et en os, le voir et le toucher... Il secoua la tête et au moment où il sortait de ses pensées, il crut entendre s'élever le doux murmure d'une mélodie.

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Par curiosité, est-ce que quelqu'un lit cette fic'? XD

**...A SUIVRE...**


	3. Sorrow Masquerade

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing** Sakito (Nightmare) x ?  
**Disclaimer :** Epargnez moi la question.  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié...  
**Note : **Merci à SADS et Diru pour l'idée du titre XD  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 3 :**_ Sorrow Masquerade_

* * *

Plongé dans un profond sommeil, Sakito n'entendit d'abord pas la première sonnerie de son portable. Il avait été tellement enthousiasme en rentrant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire ses devoirs, et sa faculté à rapidement s'endormir en avait également été perturbé. Il avait veillé des heures dans le noir, les yeux ouverts sur l'étendue blanche du plafond de son petit studio, son ventre serré qui n'avait rien voulu ingurgiter, s'imaginant déjà que demain était mardi prochain. Lorsqu'il avait enfin fermé les yeux, l'image très nette de l'homme au tableau l'avait assaillie de toute part, comme multipliée, et la petite pointe d'angoisse, seule tâche noire à son sentiment d'euphorie, avait percé la toile pour remonter jusqu'à sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il était sorti dans le jardin du manoir, il n'avait pas senti sur lui _son_ regard pénétrant. Il avait hésité à se retourner, mais il l'avait fait, et il avait senti comme un grand vide lorsqu'il ne _l'_avait pas aperçu, comme la fois précédente à a fenêtre, lorsqu'_il _ne l'avait pas regardé avec étonnement et gravité... Il avait essayé d'oublier cette petite inquiétude qui l'avait saisit, mais elle était revenue, lui faisant imaginer les pires scénarios : _il _n'était rien d'autre qu'une affabulation de son esprit, ou bien _il _était parti et ne reviendrait plus... Les hypothèses s'ensuivirent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, et ce n'était que parce qu'il était perturbé et voulait en sortir qu'il se réveilla tout à coup, jaillissant des profondeurs de ses songes, pour attraper son mobile et décrocher avec une vivacité peu commune aux fraîchement éveillés. 

- Mochi mochi ?

- Saki ?

- Hein euh... Ni-Ya ? Pourquoi est-ce que... Il est trois heures du matin...

- Je sais bien mais... Enfin j'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé hier en maths...

Un vent qu'il connaissait très bien d'ailleurs. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait pour nom Hitsugi...

- Et alors ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un long silence creusa leur conversation déjà peu fournie et il s'ensuivit un moment durant laquelle Sakito sentait son ami tendu à l'autre bout du fil. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne parlait plus de lui comme un de ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'y avait plus qu'Hitsugi pour vivre sa vie à ses côtés.

- Et alors je voudrai qu'on en parle.

- On verra ça demain. Non tout à l'heure... Enfin plus tard.

- On n'aura pas l'occasion de se croiser avant un petit moment...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours absent comme ça ? On dirait que tu cherches à nous éviter !

- C'est pas du tout ça... soupira Ni-Ya en cherchant une manière de mieux se faire comprendre.

- Ecoute, j'essaie de comprendre avec ce qu'on me dit ! Je suis le moins au courant de tout ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hitsugi et toi vous vous renvoyez la balle comme ça ? Explique-toi à la fin !

- Je... Je ne peux pas c'est...

- Ni-Ya... Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Tu n'en prends peut-être pas conscience mais vous êtes tous les deux plus importants pour moi que qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas vous perdre...

Sakito se mordit violemment la lèvre, hurlant à l'intérieur d'avoir abandonné sa fierté. Il espérait au moins que cela servirait à quelque chose... Il eut un petit instant de doute, Ni-Ya ne répondit pas de suite, mais lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

- Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne désire rien de ce qui se passe... Pardonne-moi, Saki...

- Mais je... Ni-Ya ?!

Il avait raccroché, brutalement et sans un au revoir. Le jeune garçon laissa l'appareil glisser de sa main sur la couverture et le fixa sans comprendre. _Pourquoi a-t-il raccroché comme ça ? Et sa voix... Il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout ! Quelque chose de grave se déroule dans mon dos, pire que ce que j'imaginais._ Il s'étendit sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur son portable comme s'il espérait voir clignoter sa petite lumière rouge et entendre à nouveau le jingle loufoque qu'il avait attribué au numéro de son ami. Mais la forme pâle et inerte resta désespérément telle quelle, et il s'endormit de nouveau, l'esprit tourmenté, avant de devoir se lever quelques heures plus tard.

**OoO**

Sakito vivait seul dans son petit studio depuis près d'un an et demi. Ses parents le lui louaient depuis qu'ils étaient partis à Tôkyô ; n'ayant pas voulu les suivre, il avait préféré rester vivre ici, avec peut-être l'espoir qu'un jour ses amis et lui partagent une collocation. En y réfléchissant, il se sentait sans couleurs une fois son image de garçon populaire jeté à bas. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vraiment eu des rêves extraordinaires, ou d'être quelqu'un de particulièrement intéressant. Tout bien considéré, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui était adoré alors qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Certes il était brillant, autant dans le domaine sportif que dans son parcours scolaire, certes il était influent, en partie grâce au nom de son père qui n'était pas inconnu des grands cabinets d'avocats de la ville qui avaient eu à faire avec bon nombre de particuliers et d'entreprises, certes il était aussi très beau, mais jusque là l'amour n'avait été que du vent pour lui. Juste un mot auquel il n'avait pas pu donner de signification.

Il aperçut l'heure clignotante du réveil à affichage numérique à travers un entrebâillement de paupière alourdie par la fatigue, et prit un instant pour puiser dans les quelques forces qu'il lui restait pour envoyer son poing dans l'appareil, exaspéré par son son déplaisant et agressif, et détourna la tête sans plus lui accorder d'importance avant de comprendre qu'il devait se lever. D'un pas grognon et pas vraiment sûr de lui, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et se frotta les yeux, repoussant sa chaise tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour attraper le riz, presque prêt à le manger cru et dur tant l'épuisement était vivace. Il avala ce qu'il lui passa sous la main, constatant une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas assez fait de provisions de concombres, et s'excusa auprès de ses congénères avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer : le moment le plus important de la journée. Celui qui avait dit que les filles étaient les seules à passer des heures devant la glace pour se faire belles était un idiot. Sakito était la preuve vivante que cela s'appliquait aussi à la gente masculine. Y avait-il un mal à vouloir se sentir bien dans sa peau ? Il n'en faisait pas trop non plus, il faisait juste attention à lui-même. Et par la même occasion à son blason public. Il coiffa soigneusement ses cheveux, les fixa à l'aide d'une laque, et hydrata sa peau avant d'exécuter une série de moues destinées à l'aider à faire passer ses expressions. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ça pouvait lui servir, mais depuis que tout jeune il regardait faire sa mère, cette manie lui était restée. Mais aujourd'hui ses traits étaient tirés, il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il tira la langue de dépit et se vêtit proprement de son uniforme en y ajoutant sa petite touche personnelle, ce côté décontracté sans paraître aussi débraillé qu'Hitsugi. Ses ongles étaient peints en blanc, il portait une chaîne et un collier noir délicatement serré autour du cou, et ne se séparait plus de ses converses noires, refusant tout comme ses deux amis, de porter les traditionnels mocassins noirs d'uniforme. Se sentir comme les autres le rendait nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin d'être considéré comme différent, bien qu'il ne s'en trouve pas vraiment le mérite. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble, et satisfait, se dépêcha d'attraper son sac, de le lancer sur son épaule pour partir à l'heure.

Deux des élèves de la classe de Ni-Ya attendaient déjà à l'arrêt de bus, et Sakito jugea l'occasion propice pour les aborder, pas mécontents d'avoir à faire à deux jeunes filles des plus charmantes. Comme il s'en doutait, elles le reconnurent, et rougirent en souriant lorsqu'il leur adressa la parole.

- Ohayô, Tana-chan to Chiori-chan ! Vous êtes ravissantes aujourd'hui!

Elles gloussèrent discrètement en lui glissant des regards intéressés et il ne pu s'empêcher d'aborder directement le sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Dites, est-ce que Ni-Ya est absent souvent ces derniers temps ?

- Plutôt oui, il ne vient parfois qu'à un seul cours de la journée, ou il ne reste pas longtemps. On le voit rarement, c'est bien dommage, répondit Chiori sans cacher son allusion.

Sakito hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et fut un instant perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué dans son comportement d'étrange ?

- Etre un élève fantôme est en soi assez surprenant de sa part. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude, c'est vrai. Il ne répond jamais quand on lui parle, il s'est mis tout au fond de la classe et passe son temps à fixer le sol où le ciel au dehors sans vraiment rien retenir de ce qu'il entend mais n'écoute pas.

- C'est ton ami, ne ? continua Tana. Je pense que tu devrais lui parler, essayer de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Il a vraiment changé depuis quelques semaines. Et puis il paraît si fatigué !

- Et son odeur, tu n'as pas remarqué ? s'exclama l'autre en se tournant vers elle. Il y a quelque chose de différent à chaque fois, ce n'est jamais pareil.

Pensivement, il les accompagna jusque dans le car, et les laissa à discuter à l'avant, tandis qu'il allait prendre place au fond près de la fenêtre, réfléchissant encore à leurs paroles. Ainsi donc, ses doutes se confirmaient. Ce n'était pas qu'une lassitude ou une petite querelle qui sévissait dans son dos, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus important qu'il était déterminé à découvrir. Son regard s'accrocha à la façade d'une maison, et l'instant d'après quelque chose le frôla sur sa gauche. Il n'y fit pas attention sur le coup, puis consentit à saluer son voisin lorsqu'il leva un sourcil à demi surpris.

- Tiens, t'es là toi ?

Hitsugi soupira et fit mine de ramasser son sac, posé entre ses pieds.

- Si tu veux, je m'en vais...

Sa réponse trouva un point sensible à l'intérieur de la poitrine du jeune garçon, et il se sentit blessé par ce manque d'attention.

- Pourquoi tu te bornes comme ça... Je suis quoi pour toi pour que tu réagisses comme si mes réactions t'indifféraient ?...

A cette question qu'il devinait douloureuse à poser, dans le ton qu'avait pris son ami, Hitsugi cessa de jouer à l'impassible et posa sa main sur celle de Sakito pour la serrer.

- Mon meilleur ami... J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es comme mon petit frère... Mais même si c'est moi le plus âgé des deux, c'est de loin toi le plus sage. Je te demande pardon pour hier... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal de la sorte... Je me suis servi de tes faiblesses et tu avais raison, c'était mesquin.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire ému et le dévisagea pour tenter de voir s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais même en se concentrant, la chose s'avérait impossible.

- Dis... Je voudrais pas risquer de me fâcher à nouveau avec toi alors qu'on vient juste de se réconcilier mais... Est-ce qu'on pourra parler calmement de quelque chose, qui me tient tout autant à cœur qu'à toi je suppose, un peu plus tard dans la journée ?

Hitsugi avait parfaitement compris le sujet de leur future conversation, aussi acquiesça-t-il gravement sans émettre aucune objection. Vouloir protéger le plus jeune de l'histoire de Ni-Ya n'était plus chose possible.

**OoO**

Il était midi et demi. Seul à une table du réfectoire grouillant de monde, son plateau auquel il n'avait pas touché devant lui, il regarda l'heure une énième fois avant de soupirer, son visage visiblement marqué par l'incertitude. Sakito lui avait dit de l'attendre, prétextant un besoin urgent à satisfaire, et Hitsugi l'attendait maintenant depuis cinq minutes, tapant nerveusement du pied sur le carrelage, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, jouant avec ses piercings pour évacuer un peu de son stress. Il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de tout lui raconter... Non vraiment, c'était trop dur à avouer, et il ne savait que tout ça tournerait très mal pour Ni-Ya. Il savait bien que Sakito n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis, mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'entrevue nocturne qu'il avait lui-même eu avec le blond, et il ne voulait pas plus faire subir quelque chose d'aussi blessant et rageant. _Si Sakito arrive le sourire aux lèvres, je tente d'aborder le sujet de son inconnu. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment ça c'était passé hier... Pourtant je sais que c'est important pour lui... Et puis ça m'évitera de parler de choses qui fâchent. _Il releva la tête lorsque un bruit de chaise tirée l'interpella.

- Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps...

Hitsugi fit un geste pour acquiescer et constata que les choses n'étaient pas gagnées. _Ah... Merde... _Sakito ne souriait pas. Au contraire, son air sérieux lui donnait de l'importance, le rendait presque distant et intouchable, tandis que ses jolis yeux, espiègles en tant normal, le rendait plutôt attirant et séducteur.

- Tu n'as rien mangé ?

- 'Pas faim.

- Tu devrais te forcer. Ce n'est pas bon de sauter les repas...

Il se tut, sachant pertinemment que s'il donnait trop de conseils, il exaspérerait Hitsugi. Il avala sa première cuillérée de soupe puis laissa retomber le couvert dans l'assiette, la repoussant mollement devant lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas faim.

- Je voudrais qu'on parle maintenant de Ni-Ya. Je me fais du souci pour lui...

Hitsugi haussa les épaules et fuit son regard, ce qui ne fit que conforter Sakito dans l'idée qu'il savait des choses compromettantes.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient plus en cours ?

- Avant de me poser les questions, le coupa-t-il, je dois te prévenir que d'aussi bonne volonté que je sois, c'est quelque chose de très dur à entendre. Tu risques de ne plus en dormir, et je peux déjà constater que tu as des problèmes de sommeil...

- Ah, ça... Hum t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Continue.

- Ensuite, tu dois savoir qu'il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai découvert tout seul... Donc ne lui en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit, personne n'aurait osé avouer une chose pareille, surtout pas lui. Ne m'en veux pas à moi non plus, j'ai essayé de t'en protéger...

Le cœur de Sakito dans sa poitrine battait de plus en plus fort. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir poser ces questions... Une angoisse sans nom ni forme lui faisait craindre le pire.

- Quand on a commencé à ne plus vraiment le voir, déjà que nous n'étions plus dans la même classe, je lui en ai voulu de nous laisser comme ça. Je pensais qu'il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre alors j'ai voulu savoir qui. En réalité, il fuyait le lycée. Il séchait des journées entières et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je l'ai coincé un jour, pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait, quelle était la raison de cet abandon scolaire, pourquoi un esprit brillant comme le sien se livrait à de tels extrêmes. Il m'a sèchement conseillé de ne pas m'en mêler. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il se comportait comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de nous deux, comme si nous n'avions jamais été que de simples camarades de classe. J'en ai été dégoûté. Mais malgré ça, j'ai vu dans son regard une toute autre chose. Il m'appelait au secours. J'étais complètement chamboulé, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, je pensais toujours à lui... Je voulais t'en parler, mais je sentais que j'avais foutu les pieds dans quelque chose de trop dramatique pour que tu en portes le fardeau.

Au bout de trois jours, on m'a fait savoir qu'il n'était pas venu au lycée. Le soir même, après les cours, je suis allé le voir chez lui pour lui en demander la raison. Lorsque je suis arrivé, personne ne m'a d'abord répondu. Puis il est venu m'ouvrir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, je voyais qu'il avait pleuré. Dès qu'il m'a reconnu, il a tiré sur les manches de son pull pour cacher ses bras, et il m'a semblé qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il ne se tenait pas droit, comme si son corps lui faisait mal, et sa joue droite était bleuie comme s'il avait reçu des coups. Ça m'a alarmé, j'ai voulu l'approcher, lui parler, chercher à comprendre, mais il s'est reculé, craintivement, comme s'il avait peur que je le touche... Il a à nouveau pris ce ton détestable de celui qui ne veut pas mêler les autres à ses affaires et il a osé me dire que tout allait bien. J'ai entendu une vocifération derrière lui, et son regard s'est teinté de crainte. Il s'est excusé et m'a claqué la porte au nez. J'étais complètement sidéré, et ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé mon amertume que j'ai compris à peu près ce qu'il en était. Tu sais que son père les a quitté, lui et sa mère, depuis huit mois déjà, ne ? Sa mère est tombée dans l'alcool. L'appartement, même à son entrée, puait les effluves fortes de toutes sortes de boissons. Elle en est devenue gravement dépendante. Elle n'a jamais eu vraiment de volonté et s'est laissée abattre sans chercher à relever la tête. Aujourd'hui, tout leur argent s'envole dans l'alcool, elle est violente, et elle bat son fils.

- Quoi ?! Ni-Ya se fait battre ?! s'exclama Sakito en se redressant.

- Chut, pas si fort ! Il n'y a pas que ça. Le pire est à venir. Elle a été renvoyée pour cause d'ébriété au travail. Ils n'avaient plus un yen. Pour payer l'appartement, pour les nourrir et les faire vivre, Ni-Ya se sacrifie tout les jours, perdant chaque fois un peu plus de ce goût de vivre... Et cette imbécile lui vole ce qu'il a pu gagner en trimant toute la journée, jonglant entre ses petits boulots, s'échinant à la tâche, et il descend un peu plus au fond de sa misère.

- C'est... C'est terrible ce que tu racontes là...

Sakito le regardait les yeux ronds, complètement effaré, littéralement choqué par tout ce que devait endurer sans ami sans se plaindre, sans rien dire, en souffrant en silence.

- Attends, ce n'est pas encore fini... Une nuit, alors que je traînais dehors, me sentant trop seul pour rentrer chez moi dans l'indifférence générale, je suis allé dans ce quartier chaud où chaque femme à moitié déshabillée t'aborde pour te proposer ses services, et je l'ai vu lui, impeccablement vêtu, beau et innocent, parmi tous ces hommes grossiers et brutaux... Et il était comme elles, comme ces femmes qui nous appartiennent une nuit pour nous faire plaisir, nous distraire, satisfaire nos pulsions, au mépris de leur propre vertu.

- Tu... Attends tu ne veux pas dire qu'il... ?

Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ne voulait pas réaliser combien un garçon aussi génial pouvait être à ce point abandonné et abattu sans que personne ne réagisse. Lui-même n'avait rien vu, il n'avait rien senti venir. Il se rappelait lorsqu'ils lui avaient raconté l'histoire du manoir et de l'inconnu, et que Ni-Ya avait écouté sans faire de commentaires. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait voulu aller admirer de jolies peintures en buvant du thé... Mais au lieu de ça, il devait vendre son corps chaque nuit, se laisser manipuler pour tenter de survivre, avec une mère indigne alcoolique et violente qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré tout. Tout était trop affreux, trop énorme pour qu'il puisse y croire. Une partie de lui se sentait complètement effondrée, triste et presque désespérée, tandis que l'autre, totalement révoltée, regorgeait de colère et de dégoût. _Non Hitsugi, tais-toi..._

- Ni-Ya se prostitue.

**OoOoO**

** Mot de la fin : **Enfin rentrée de vacances, ça commençait à m'gonfler, naméo! Mais ça a été productif puisque j'en suis déjà au chapitre 15 d'Innocent Teens XD Eh oh, qui a soufflé? Oui ce sera peut-être aussi long, voir plus long qu'ACP... S'pas ma faute! Par contre je suis heureuse de voir que certaines personnes lisent, rien que pour elles j'irais au bout XD

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Des sanglots, un secret

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x Mysterious painter  
**Disclaimer :** Pour l'instant, seuls les personnages féminins m'appartiennent...  
**Genre :** J'arriverai jamais à comprendre u.u'  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 4 : **_Des sanglots, un secret  
_

* * *

L'heure de littérature durant laquelle les élèves étaient interrogés sur la lecture du dernier livre que le professeur leur avait demandé, se passa sans qu'il n'y prenne gare. Il avait survolé l'oeuvre, _La Belle des Sables_ d'Abe Kobo, mais n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lire, trop perturbé par les aventures plus ou moins palpitantes qui peuplaient sa vie depuis quelque temps. Du coup, sa feuille était restée blanche, et il l'avait regardé longuement d'un air perplexe tandis que les autres se levaient et sortaient bruyamment de la salle en commentant leur épreuve. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et rencontra le regard d'Hitsugi, tout aussi soucieux que lui, qui n'avait pas écrit une ligne de plus. Ils hochèrent la tête pour se témoigner leur soutien mutuel, lorsque surgit devant eux l'ombre sévère et droite d'Amasakaki-sensei. 

- Okurozano-kun, Yahizawa-kun, puis-je connaître la raison de votre incapacité à ne rien produire aujourd'hui ?

- Excusez-nous, sensei, murmura Sakito en relevant la tête, loin de se laisser incommoder par cette exaspérante enseignante.

- Vous n'avez pas lu le livre, ne ?! s'exclama-t-elle, son visage rougissant à vue d'œil.

- C'est vrai, on avait autre chose à faire, répondit Hitsugi, désireux de sortir au plus vite.

- Vous êtes d'une insolence ! Pour la peine, je... Eh ! Revenez ici !

Mais les deux adolescents avaient profité d'une seule minute d'inattention pour s'enfuir par la porte de la salle ouverte et se mettre à courir pour ne pas manquer de se faire rattraper. Une fois sortis de l'enceinte du lycée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour qu'Hitsugi reprenne son souffle, et Sakito regarda autour de lui en soupirant.

- On a raté le bus.

- Bah, tant pis, on va rentrer à pied et tu vas pouvoir me raconter comment ça c'est passé hier chez la veille ! Alors dis, tu l'as enfin rencontré ?

Sakito secoua négativement la tête, ce qui laissa échapper à son ami un petit bruit d'insatisfaction.

- Je pense que la prochaine fois sera la bonne... Kanagure-san a compris mon sous-entendu.

- Quoi ? Tu lui as fait comprendre que tu brûlais d'aller fricoter avec...

- Hitsugi ! Pourquoi t'es-tu mis cette drôle d'idée dans la tête ?

- Je suppose que j'aimerai bien te voir heureux pour une fois.

- Heureux ? Mais je suis... j'étais heureux avec vous...

- Je te parle du sentiment qui rend heureux lorsqu'on est amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que... Moi et lui... Enfin, mais d'où tu sors ça ?!

- C'est le fait que ce soit un homme qui te gêne ?

_Aïe... _A trop tourner autour du pot, il avait fini par le pousser à aborder le sujet délicat dont il voulait lui parler, mais hésitait toujours. Pourtant sa réaction prouvait qu'il le prendrait plutôt bien...

- Oui...

- Tu sais, ça arrive à beaucoup plus de monde que tu ne crois.

- C'est pas ça mais... On peut s'asseoir une minute ?

Hitsugi acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers le banc le plus proche, regardant passer un groupe de collégiennes avant de reprendre le fil de leur conversation.

- Tu aimes les filles, ne Suge-chan ?

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Un petit coup de vent avait soulevé la jupe d'une des collégiennes, et il n'avait pas laissé traîné son regard bien haut.

- Tu es un voyeur, un pervers, tu n'es plus vierge depuis longtemps, mais tu es drôle et attachant, et loin d'être timide...

Hitsugi souleva un sourcil, se tournant vers lui avec une expression de curiosité. Sakito rougissait, même si c'était pratiquement imperceptible chez lui, le haut de ses pommettes s'était teinté de rose, il semblait hésitant, et baissait les yeux comme s'il cherchait à confesser quelque chose de difficile et de honteux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il y a un bout de temps maintenant que je me pose des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle...

- Mais tu... Enfin... Tu as déjà été attiré par un garçon ?

Cette simple question rendit son visage cramoisi. Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

- C'est... possible...

- Donc je ne me trompais pas dans mes hypothèses. Cet homme que tu as vu sur le tableau, tu y penses souvent ?

- Tout le temps. La nuit, je le vois dans mes rêves, je l'imagine devant moi. J'ai aussi beaucoup de pensées qui convergent vers toi et Ni-Ya, vous êtes les trois personnes pour lesquelles je réfléchis le plus.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si fatigué et que tu ne suis plus en cours... C'est possible que tu tombes amoureux d'une simple image.

- Ce n'est pas une simple image ! C'est sa représentation de lui-même. Il a voulu livrer une partie de son monde, et j'en ai été touché...

- Tu défends ton point de vue avec une telle passion, remarqua Hitsugi en souriant. Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu le rencontres. Il n'y a que ça pour que tu sois fixé.

- Et si je... Si je l'aimais ?

- De quoi tu t'inquiètes ?

- Tu crois qu'il voudrait de moi ?...

- Chaque chose en son temps ! Tu vas trop vite. C'est à lui aussi de réagir. On verra bien lors de votre première entrevue.

Sakito hocha la tête et réfléchit un moment, les yeux perdus devant lui, avant de reprendre sur un ton quelque peu apaisé.

- Arigatô. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Et de ne pas t'être moqué...

- Je suis là pour toi, tu sais. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de rire de toi parce que tu te cherches encore !

Sakito sourit timidement et se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Hitsugi, qui balbutia sous la surprise.

- Oh désolé si je t'ai gêné...

- Non c'est rien, c'est que hum... On s'est jamais montré notre amitié de cette manière.

- Et pourquoi il n'y aurait que les filles qui auraient le droit de se faire la bise et de se tenir par la main ?

- Tu m'en poses une colle ! Euh enfin la main, évite...

Il partit d'un petit rire amical et lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Sakito se sentait étonnement détendu à présent, il se félicitait d'avoir enfin pu lui en parler. Pourtant, il y avait comme une ombre à cette satisfaction, quelque chose en arrière plan qui menaçait de supplanter le soulagement éphémère que lui avait procuré cette conversation. Son sourire s'évanouit d'un coup, et Hitsugi pencha la tête vers lui, cherchant à comprendre son changement d'attitude.

- Ni-Ya...

Aussitôt, l'autre jeune garçon perdit son humeur joviale et afficha le même air sombre que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?...

- Rien.

- Quoi ? Arrête t'es pas sérieux ! On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- J'ai déjà essayé, répondit gravement Hitsugi en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quand je l'ai vu cette nuit là, en train de draguer pour espérer mettre l'homme au sourire pervers dans son lit, je n'ai pas pu rester là à faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je suis allé le voir... Je pense que je n'arriverai pas à te décrire l'expression qui s'est affichée sur son visage. Tant de sentiments s'y sont mêlés... Surprise, crainte, peur, désespoir... Colère même. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire autre chose que son prénom... C'était trop dur, trop dur de le voir comme ça... ça me faisait mal... Il s'est enfui... Je me suis lancé sur ses traces... Dehors, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, ce qui donnait un air dramatique à notre bref échange. La rue n'était pas déserte, mais je ne voyais que lui. J'ai crié son nom, avec quelque chose de suppliant dans la voix. J'aurai pu me mettre à genoux pour qu'il reste avec moi ! Malgré la pluie, je savais qu'il pleurait, ses épaules tremblaient de sanglots, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il cherchait à se retenir, ses cheveux et ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau... Je me suis approché lentement, mais il m'a prévenu que si je faisais un pas de plus, il partirait. Alors, je me suis arrêté, et je l'ai longuement regardé, et je crois que je me suis moi aussi mis à pleurer... Je lui ai demandé d'une voix tremblante d'émotion de ne pas me fuir, de revenir vers nous pour qu'il nous laisse l'aider. Il a souri tristement en disant que personne ne pouvait plus l'aider. Je lui ai demandé de venir chez moi, ou chez toi, qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour tenter de le tirer de là ! Il a alors fait quelques pas dans ma direction, et m'a regardé dans les yeux pour me demander de ne rien tenter, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on essaie de changer sa vie. _« Je suis déjà perdu »_ Et il s'est enfui à nouveau. Je suis resté seul sous la pluie, en pleurant comme un idiot d'être si impuissant...

Sakito regarda un moment le visage baissé d'Hitsugi et le tira vers lui lorsque il vit une larme dévaler sa joue puis s'écraser sur son pantalon. Il le prit dans ses bras, non pas pour le consoler, mais pour lui signifier que lui aussi était là désormais, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils abandonnent maintenant.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir à mon tour...

- Pour quoi faire ?... Je te jure que son état psychologique va t'effrayer... Et il risque d'être... très distant avec toi...

- Je dois faire quelque chose... On va trouver une solution... On est les seuls à pouvoir faire bouger les choses !

- T'es incroyable, toi, murmura Hitsugi en relevant les yeux.

- Nani ?

- Tu es toujours celui qu'on juge « à protéger », mais en réalité c'est toi qui a le plus de force.

- N'importe quoi... Bon, viens chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit et tu me montreras où tu as vu Ni-Ya la dernière fois.

- Peut-être qu'il a changé de champ d'action... Il ne voulait vraiment pas que j'essaie de l'aider... Alors il a sûrement décidé de faire attention et de se cacher de nous...

- On a rien à y perdre, nous, répondit Sakito en se levant, commençant à reprendre son chemin.

**OoO**

Ses yeux las allaient du verre à moitié vide de whisky posé devant lui au visage lisse tourné vers lui où jouaient les lumières multicolores des spots de la boîte. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver là, il n'était même pas majeur... Mais rien n'était réglementaire ici. On y laissait entrer ceux et celles qui venaient vendre leurs services par une porte exiguë donnant sur une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'avenue. Chaque fois qu'il en sortait, il était accompagné d'hommes vêtus très proprement, ou de femmes d'âge mûr en quête de compagnie. Il n'avait même plus la force de se sentir sale. La honte était si infiltrée, si ancrée en lui, qu'il vivait maintenant avec comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de lui. Il n'en ressentait pas moins le fardeau.

Ce soir là, sa proie était un jeune homme vraisemblablement de bonne famille, grand et mince, et ainsi qu'il le reconnaissait, assez séduisant. Le seul problème était que Ni-Ya ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir. Etre jeune et attirant lui avait valu de nombreuses conquêtes, mais il ne sortait vraiment qu'avec les filles qu'il trouvait intéressante. Encore puceau de ce côté là, sa première fois avec un homme s'était déroulée sans douceur et sans l'émotion des sentiments qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'adolescentes. Il avait tu ses angoisses et sa douleur lorsque le bureaucrate l'avait pénétré, et il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à tenir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que, si première fois homosexuelle il y avait du avoir, s'eusse été avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait... Sakito par exemple...

- Quel âge as-tu ?

Ni-Ya tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et esquissa un sourire tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Vingt deux, mentit-il.

La jeune proie lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha un peu de lui.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Quelque fois, oui.

- Aah... Tant mieux ! Tu es vraiment très... sympathique.

Il frôla sa main de la sienne, faisant mine d'avoir voulu la poser sur la table. Intérieurement, Ni-Ya se félicita d'avoir une nouvelle fois réussi à séduire un gosse de riche, les plus capricieux et les plus exigeants, mais néanmoins les moins brutaux. En même temps, la tristesse de sa vie gâchée laissa paraître de l'amertume sur son visage. Son futur client se pencha vers lui, une lueur intéressée et inquiète dans le regard. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez ces proies là : ils étaient sentimentaux.

- Eh... Tout va bien ?...

- Ah !... Oui oui, excusez-moi...

- Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi...

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'être si familier ?

- Et bien... Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

Il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du blond et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa hanche, approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour l'y coller.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller... Tous les deux...

Ni-Ya pousse un soupir faussement désolé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... Explique-toi mieux...

Le jeune homme fit alors une petite moue d'impatience avant de lui murmurer :

- J'ai envie de toi... Nous pourrions passer la nuit ensemble, et...

- Désolé pour toi, prononça une voix masculine tout près d'eux. Mais ce soir, je l'ai réservé.

Les yeux des deux individus convergèrent vers la silhouette campée près d'eux, et Ni-Ya pâlit en reconnaissant son ami.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre, toi ! Dégage, je suis occupé ! s'exclama le client en fronçant les sourcils, passablement énervé qu'on vienne l'interrompre.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule tandis que l'autre lui attrapait le col, le tirant de la banquette où il était assis. Hitsugi planta un regard meurtrier dans celui du jeune homme qui déglutit pour reprendre contenance, intimidé par le visage menaçant tout près du sien.

- Oh, toi ! Il a dit qu'il lui était réservé ! Alors tu lâches l'affaire et tu vas voir ailleurs !

Il le repoussa sèchement et la riche proie s'excusa en balbutiant puis s'enfuit à travers la masse des danseurs sans demander son reste.

- Q... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'étrangla presque le blond en dévisageant ses deux compagnons vêtu de costumes noirs de haute couture.

- Ni-Ya, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on se parle... commença Sakito en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un bond. Hitsugi, tu m'as vendu ! Comment... Comment as-tu pu...

Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et il les dépassa brusquement pour s'enfuir à son tour dans la foule.

- Merde ! jura Sakito en se lançant à sa poursuite, Hitsugi sur ses talons.

Il dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage, bousculé et ballotté par un mouvement qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Mais il était fermement déterminé à rattraper le blond et, le regard fixé tant bien que mal devant lui, il réussi à l'apercevoir s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant aux toilettes. S'extirpant péniblement de la foule, il ne regarda pas derrière lui pour voir si son ami le suivait toujours et pénétra à son tour dans les sanitaires. Comme il s'y attendait, Ni-Ya s'était enfermé dans une cabine. Les portes étant toutes rabattues sur elles-mêmes, il les poussa une à une en l'appelant, et s'adossa à la dernière qui lui résistait.

- Ni-Ya...

Seul le silence et le faible écho de la pièce lui répondirent. Il se laissa alors glisser à terre et attendit un moment avant de parler, conscient des sanglots qui commençaient à présent à se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Son cœur se serra d'impuissance. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas, qu'il soit là pour plonger son regard dans le sien et lui dire qu'il le soutenait de tout son cœur ?

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu...

Les sanglots jusque là partiellement étouffés s'échappèrent de la bouche qui tentait de les maintenir en son intérieur. Sakito se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir été si peu délicat.

- J'ai été blessé que tu ne m'aies rien dit... Je sais qu'Hitsugi l'a découvert par erreur... J'aurai aussi du me douter de quelque chose... Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là au début. Tu as souffert sans rien dire... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Pourquoi ais-je été si aveugle ? Tu sais... Lorsque Hitsugi me la dit, je pense qu'au fond je savais qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si... horrible...

Il entendit un reniflement et reprit un peu espoir de lui faire entendre raison.

- Je ne peux pas juger tes actes. Tu tentes de garder la tête hors de l'eau alors que ta mère te l'y enfonce. Mais... Ce que tu fais... C'est...

- Dégueulasse ? proposa la voix brisée du blond recroquevillé sur le battant fermé des toilettes.

- Non... Je n'ai pas dit ça... Je sais que tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre... Mais ce n'est pas la solution...

- Y en a-t-il réellement une ?

- Il doit forcément y en avoir une !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas admettre que tout est foutu ?

- Si nous en parlions à la police ?

- Tu te fous de moi là ?!

- Mais non ! Tu te fais battre par ta mère ! Elle est alcoolique !

Ni-Ya partit d'un petit rire nerveux qui se perdit en un sanglot douloureux.

- Tu es tellement naïf... Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent y faire quelque chose ? Tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à foutre de ma vie ?!

- Mais...

- Sakito ! Parfois je t'envie d'être aussi innocent... Tu tentes toujours de voir les choses positivement... Mais cette fois, c'est bien plus sombre que le reste.

- Je sais... Je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Tant mieux alors. Comme ça, tu as compris qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'en mêles.

- Là c'est toi qui te moques de moi... Tu crois vraiment qu'Hitsugi et moi on va te laisser t'enliser ? Réponds-moi ! cria à demi Sakito en tapant du poing dans la porte. Tu crois vraiment que je vais fermer les yeux sur cette histoire ?!

- Je... Tu ne peux rien faire...

- Bien sûr que si ! Je vais en parler à mes parents et...

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas de cette aide là ! Je ne veux pas vous devoir quelque chose... Je dois trouver l'argent par moi-même pour qu'on vive...

- Mais tu vois bien que ce ne sera jamais assez !

- Je n'ai que ça ! Que ça à faire !

- T'es buté ou quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues comme ça ?!

- Je vais crever la bouche ouverte alors que ma mère boira son dernier litre de whisky...

- Ne dis pas ça... murmura le jeune garçon en se tournant vers la porte comme s'il pouvait y voir à travers. Il te faut de l'aide... Je t'en prie, ne la refuse pas...

- Sakito...

- Je tiens trop à toi... Ne laisse pas tomber... Ne perds pas espoir... On va trouver une solution... Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... Jamais...

Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il crispait le poing sur la surface lisse et grise qui le séparait du blond. Dans un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Ni-Ya se laissa tomber à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé de te faire endurer tout ça...

- Ne t'excuse pas de partager ta douleur avec tes amis, répondit Sakito en posant son index sur les lèvres de son ami.

Longuement, Ni-Ya fixa les yeux emplit de chagrin posés sur lui et il remarqua alors pour la première fois combien celui qu'il considérait comme le plus enfantin des trois était en réalité le plus conscient de la valeur des choses. Son regard balaya le visage suppliant tourné vers lui, et un sentiment très vif se rappela à lui, alors qu'il lui avait semblé l'avoir négligé depuis trop longtemps.

- Saki, je...

- Sakito ! cria Hitsugi en déboulant dans les toilettes, les yeux grands ouverts de panique.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'interpellé en s'essuyant les yeux du dos de la main.

- C'est... C'est Tero !

Ni-Ya lui jeta un regard incrédule en sursautant à la prononciation de ce nom.

- Quoi Tero ?

- Il est ici ! Et s'il voit Ni-Ya, on est morts !

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Mouhaha! 8D Un nouveau personnage important va apparaître dans l'histoire... TRES important è.é et dans l'autre d'après, une blondasse bien connue de cette chère Juu... Pas vrai keupine? XD Bon et bien... Je vous laisse mariner. Qui est Tero et que vient-il faire dans l'histoire?

**A SUIVRE ...**


	5. Un goût d'absence

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x ?  
**Disclaimer :** Same.  
**Genre :** Same too XD  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 5 : **_Un goût d'absence_

* * *

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille et posa son verre devant lui, soupirant de bien-être en sentant les effets euphorisants de l'alcool l'envahir agréablement. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens s'engourdir peu à peu alors que la musique lui parvenant de derrière les baies vitrées faisait comme un doux murmure à ses oreilles.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu ici, monsieur.

Tero rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de s'apercevoir que son barman s'était penché vers lui respectueusement.

- Ah, Sôjiro... En effet, cela fait quelques temps.

Il s'adossa au comptoir, les coudes callés pour le maintenir dans sa position, et balaya du regard l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait, une grande salle aux néons bleus à laquelle n'accédait que de rares privilégiés.

- Vous rendez visite à votre famille ?

- Malheureusement je vais être obligé de passer chez ces crétins... Mais je voulais m'assurer que les établissements de ma chaîne étaient bien tous aptes à prospérer. Cela semble avoir très bien avancer ici.

- En effet, monsieur, c'est en partie grâce à l'idée que vous avez eue.

- C'est vrai qu'autoriser les prostituées les plus intéressantes à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du club à titre spécial était une brillante idée, s'exclama Tero, les joues rosies par une montée de chaleur.

- Il n'y a pas que des femmes vous savez. Il y a de jeunes hommes très attirants... A ce sujet, j'en ai repéré un qui ne manquera pas de vous plaire !

- Ah oui ? demanda Tero en se retournant, une lueur intéressée dans le regard. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Il est mince, blond, il sourit rarement mais son regard est d'une gravité déconcertante. Il semble parfaitement savoir ce qu'il fait, et il ne recule devant rien pour amener un client dans son lit. Il semble vraiment très doué... Il faut dire qu'il n'a rien pour déplaire !

- Ah, Sôjiro, rien que ta description me donne l'eau à la bouche !

Le barman esquissa un sourire goguenard et prit le verre de son supérieur pour le remplir à nouveau alors que celui-ci se levait pour aller surplomber le public en contrebas.

- Mais tenez, c'est lui là-bas, s'exclama Sôjiro en désignant dans un recoin une des silhouettes qui se mouvaient parmi les autres.

Bien entendu, Tero ne remarqua pas l'individu que lui désignait son compagnon.

- Où ça ?

- Attendez, il va bientôt passer dans les lumières...

Le roux s'exécuta donc, non sans ressentir une certaine excitation à imaginer le visage de son futur amant.

- Là !

A l'instant où un spot frappait de plein fouet un visage encadré de cheveux décoloré, Tero recracha son whisky sur la vitre en face de lui, estomaqué par la surprise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sans répondre, il lui fourra le verre dans les mains et s'élança vivement dans l'escalier, survolant les marches en les dévalant deux par deux. Il se dirigea ensuite en bousculant sans vergogne quelques contestataires vers l'endroit où il avait vu le visage familier un instant plus tôt. Il tourna sur lui-même en se déplaçant vers la droite et vers la porte de sortie. Il se pencha vers des visages étonnés mais ne trouva pas de traces du blond. Les nerfs à vif, il s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment lorsque quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet.

- Oup's, sumimasen.

Cette voix... Cette manière de parler qui l'avait toujours énervé... La bouche entrouverte, il se retourna d'un coup et obligea l'individu à faire volte face. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à l'envoyer bouler sans ménagement, mais en le reconnaissant, il poussa un cri de peur en ouvrant démesurément sa bouche ornée de piercings et détala en poussant deux autres personnes devant lui, avant qu'un Tero médusé et très en colère ne sorte vivement de sa propre boîte pour se précipiter dans la rue et les arrêter. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux décolorés devant lui n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver pour qu'il l'identifie.

- Ni-Ya ! hurla-t-il en les rattrapant, empoignant son épaule.

D'abord incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Ni-Ya voulut enfin ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Tero abattit sa main sur son visage et l'envoya à terre.

- Mais t'es malade ! s'exclama Hitsugi en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans mon club ?!

- _Ton_ club ? s'étonna Sakito. C'est toi le patron ?

- Parfaitement ! Et l'entrée est interdite aux mineurs !

- Sauf cas exceptionnel, souffla Ni-Ya en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Nani ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te parle des gens comme moi à qui on ne demande rien d'autre que d'entrer par une porte secondaire ! éclata le blond alors que les larmes s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux.

Hitsugi échangea un regard paniqué avec Sakito, et lut la même angoisse dans ses yeux. Que faisait Ni-Ya ? Avait-il perdu la tête ?

- Tu...

Tero se souvint alors de ce dont lui avait parlé son barman et devint soudainement hors de lui, lui assénant une nouvelle gifle à laquelle Ni-Ya s'attendait cette fois là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?!

- Je me prostitue. C'est interdit ?

- Parfaitement !

- Quel dommage. Peut-être as-tu une autre solution ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour payer son whisky à ta mère, espèce d'ordure ! s'écria le blond en se jetant sur lui, l'attrapant violemment par le col.

Derrière lui, ses deux amis restèrent sans voix. Ils l'avaient très rarement vu énervé, et cette fois là dépassait toutes les autres. Ils savaient que le frère de Ni-Ya était à blâmer pour les avoir abandonné, mais la haine qui semblait animer le jeune garçon semblait au-delà même de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

- Pendant que tu faisais ta vie ailleurs, Maman a sombré dans l'alcool !

- Et toi dans la débauche ! C'est mieux peut-être ?

- Tu ne comprends rien, siffla Ni-Ya en esquissant un rictus. J'essaie de gagner de l'argent comme je le peux ! On a plus un yen et elle dilapide tout dans la boisson ! Jamais tu n'as essayé de nous aider, jamais tu n'as cherché à savoir ce que l'on devenait ! On va bientôt être à la rue, on a à peine de quoi manger ! Mais il faut son verre à Maman, parce que sinon elle devient encore plus violente que lorsqu'elle a bu...

Il lâcha le roux, ses traits s'étant affaissés dans une expression de désespoir total.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois faire des choses inavouables pour voir la moitié de ce que tu as durement gagné lancée par la fenêtre...

Ni-Ya se détourna, une larme coulant sur sa joue, et il bouscula Hitsugi avant de commencer à marcher rapidement pour s'éloigner du petit groupe.

- Attends ! lui lança Sakito en esquissant un geste pour le retenir.

- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi tous tranquille ! Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut vous... Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison sans argent, ce soir !

Hitsugi se retourna vers Tero alors que la silhouette aux épaules rentrées de son ami disparaissait de son champ de vision.

- Tu vas l'aider, ne ?

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu allais l'aider ! cria le jeune garçon en toisant le rouquin.

- Calme-toi, tenta Sakito en s'interposant entre les deux. Tero, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose... C'est ta famille !

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire sans joie emplit de mépris.

- Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Tu rigoles ?

- Ton père est parti, maintenant ! Et Ni-Ya n'a jamais été au courant de ses agissements...

- Ma mère l'était, elle, et c'est pour ça que je vais la laisser crever sans un remord !

- Et bien laisse-la, puisque tu sembles n'avoir aucune compassion pour ta génitrice, mais ton frère n'y est pour rien...

Tero les regarda tour à tour et fit mine de ne rien vouloir entendre.

- Jamais !

Il trépigna un instant sur place, hésitant à faire demi-tour, puis leur lança un regard faussement en colère avant de rentrer à nouveau dans son club. Hitsugi fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper, mais Sakito lui barra la route en tendant le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi rattraper ce...

- Tu as vu son regard ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Hein ? Celui d'un bœuf attardé, pourquoi ?

- Hitsugi... Tu n'as pas vu que ses yeux ont regardés en hésitant vers la rue où Ni-Ya a disparu en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue ?

- Il a fait ça ?

- C'était presque indécelable mais oui. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire lorsqu'il se met à réagir comme ça.

- Plutôt oui, grommela son ami en croisant les bras, frustré de devoir reconnaître que la réflexion de Sakito tenait la route.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé le Tero qu'on connaissait...

**OoO**

Ni-Ya essuya fébrilement ses yeux rouges et serra un peu plus ses genoux contre son torse. Le parc où il s'était arrêté était désert. Recroquevillé sur son banc, il savait pourtant qu'il devait se remettre en chasse et trouver une nouvelle proie à attirer s'il voulait avoir un déjeuner le lendemain. Mais il était fatigué, secoué par le retour de son frère et la venue de ses deux amis au club. L'entrée allait lui en être interdite, il devait trouver un autre lieu de travail. De frustration, il serra le poing et baissa la tête alors qu'un autre sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge.

- Tiens... C'est pour toi.

Surpris, le blond releva les yeux et découvrit Sakito qui lui tendait deux billets en lui souriant amicalement.

- Pour quoi faire ?...

- Disons que par ma faute, tu n'as pas pu gagner d'argent ce soir, murmura son ami en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ni-Ya tourna la tête pour échapper à son regard compatissant qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas d'argent gratuit !

- Si tu veux... Je peux remplacer ce jeune homme.

- Je t'ai dit que... NANI ? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers le visage très sérieux du plus jeune. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Si tu veux... Je... J'accepte d'être ton client pour que tu prennes cet argent.

- Mais... Arrête ça, tu me fais peur, répondit Ni-Ya d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en sentant son visage s'assombrir.

Le blond eut un instant d'hésitation et déglutit avant de répondre.

- Mais... Parce que...

- Je te plais pas assez, c'est ça ?

Sakito esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais Ni-Ya lui attrape vivement le poignet pour le maintenir à sa place.

- Si... Tu es... Mais... Tu ne peux pas faire ça, enfin ! Tu es mon ami...

- C'est pour ça que j'accepte d'avoir cette relation avec toi. Je veux t'aider, et je te l'ai promis, alors je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu acceptes cet argent.

Ni-Ya eut un petit sourire désabusé. Au fond de son cœur, il avait espéré que le plus jeune ait envie de coucher avec lui pour une toute autre raison...

- Merci... Mais je ne peux pas te faire ça.

- S'il te plaît !

Le blond sursauta. Le visage du châtain n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et cette proximité le rassura, tout en faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

- Tu me demandes de... Mais... Même pour m'aider, je ne peux pas accepter de te faire ça... En plus, si je ne m'abuse... Tu es encore puceau, ne ?

Sakito se mit à rougir et fronça les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation. Mais il ne pu sortir une seule phrase d'excuse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et des deux côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça va hein...

- Ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi... Mais... Te faire ça alors que tu es encore vierge... Tu sais que je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme avant d'être obligé de le faire. La sensation étant vraiment... dégoûtante.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un petit peu plaisant ?

- Si... Bien sûr, je ne peux m'empêcher de parfois... Hum... Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas faire ça simplement par pitié.

- Mais je veux t'aider... Et j'ai confiance en toi...

Mais la décision de Ni-Ya, quoi que douloureuse, était déjà prise. Malgré que l'idée lui procure quelques fourmillements dans le ventre, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire subir ça.

- Je suis désolé... Mais j'accepte ton argent.

Le visage de Sakito s'éclaira soudainement, et un sourire heureux s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui... Mais c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un seul yen de toi.

Sakito hocha la tête, nullement convaincu par son affirmation. Le blond eut un petit sourire attendri puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Rentre chez toi. Tu vas être épuisé sinon, demain.

- Tu ne vas pas venir au lycée ?...

- Non... Désolé, mais je dois encore travailler... Merci de ton aide. Allez, rentre vite.

Il le regarda s'éloigner de lui et soupira profondément en suivant des yeux les derniers contours flous de sa silhouette disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il baissa les yeux sur les billets, et sans un mot, les serra dans sa main.

**OoOoO**

**Mot de fin : **Voilà voilà, on est lundiiiiii, et j'ai posté. T'avais presque trouvé, Saeko x) Mais j'avoue que l'idée de l'amant de Sawah n'était pas idiote... Et puis ben on verra si la fin se finit diablement tragiquement ou pas XD

**A SUIVRE... **


	6. Glance towards the past

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Base : **Nightmare – Merry

**Pairing:** Sakito (Nightmare) x il Pittore – Tero (Vidoll) x Uruha (the GazettE)

**Disclaimer : **Ils s'appartiennent.

**Genre : **AU / Adolescence / Amitié

**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_

**Chapitre 6 : **_Glance towards the past_

Il laissa sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes une longue volute de fumée, puis reposa lourdement sa tête sur le coussin, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. A côté de lui, son amant s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'heure et se redressa tout à fait pour écraser son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet. Après quoi il se glissa hors du lit et commença à ramasser un par un ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

- Tu comptais t'en aller sans me dire au revoir ?

Tero releva les yeux et aperçut le petit sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres d'Uruha.

- Hum... C'est bien probable.

Le blond lâcha un petit rire et s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos pour s'étirer, savourant la petite douleur au creux de ses reins, souvenir de la longue nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu dans mon lit...

- En effet...

- Ça fait du bien de retrouver cette ancienne sensation si agréable...

Le roux esquissa un sourire et finit de reboutonner son pantalon avant de monter sur le lit, s'allongeant contre Uruha en embrassant doucement son cou.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même...

- Dis... Tu vas rester cette fois ?...

Surpris, Tero croisa le regard sincère de son ancien amant et eut un petit geste incertain.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je vois... Tu as quelqu'un à Tokyo ?

- Euh... Non...

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester ici ?... Avec moi ?...

Tero se racla la gorge et fit mine de réfléchir pour regarder ailleurs, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'en as pas envie...

- Ecoute, je ne...

- Est-ce que tu m'as réellement aimé, Tero ? demanda gravement Uruha en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Déstabilisé, celui-ci s'éloigna un peu de lui pour reprendre contenance.

- Oui...

- Tu me le jures ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en doutes ?

- Parce qu'il y a trois ans tu es parti sans un mot, sans un dernier adieu, et je ne t'ai jamais revu depuis...

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, et Tero baissa piteusement les yeux sur ses mains nerveuses.

- Tu m'as réellement manqué, murmura le blond en se redressant pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ne crois pas que ce ne soit pas réciproque, souffla le roux.

- Vraiment ?

- Si je suis revenu c'est que... J'avais plusieurs idées en tête, et l'une était effectivement de revenir vers toi... Sans toi, rien n'avait la même saveur...

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire... Je suis prêt à recommencer tu sais...

- Pourquoi me donner une nouvelle chance alors que je t'ai abandonné ? Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à pardonner si facilement...

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu représentais pour moi. Et le constat était simple : tout. Tu étais tout pour moi... Te perdre a vraiment été difficile à vivre... Mais lorsque je t'ai vu devant ma porte hier... J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir. Tu sais, au début je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ta disparition. Mais j'ai commencé à ressentir un cruel manque affectif... J'ai eu beau essayé depuis lors de retrouver un semblant de relation, mais étonnement, ils avaient tous ta couleur de cheveux, s'habillaient tous de façon un peu similaire à la tienne, mais aucun n'avait ton odeur ni ta voix... J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour tu me reviennes... Mais n'est-ce pas ce que souhaite toute personne amoureuse ? On ne se rend réellement compte de l'amour que l'on porte à quelqu'un que lorsqu'il nous quitte...

Durant tout son discours, Tero l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, sentant son cœur se gonfler un peu plus à chaque mot qui s'échappait de sa jolie bouche. A la fin, il chercha vainement un reste de salive dans sa bouche asséchée et tenta de déglutir.

- Tu... Tu as vraiment ressenti tout ça ?...

- Je savais qu'à l'époque tu n'avais qu'une envie : t'enfuir de chez toi. Dès que tu as été majeur, tu es parti... Je devais m'y attendre... Mais je pensais que... Que peut-être je te ferai oublier ce que tu subissais... C'est tellement puéril de ma part...

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux puis soupira d'un air mélancolique, jouant timidement avec les lacets ornant le côté de son pantalon.

- Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin... A l'époque, je croyais que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux entre nous.

- Moi aussi, c'est ce que je pensais... Mais il s'avérait que non... Inconsciemment, j'avais besoin de toi... C'était plus que du simple réconfort...

Ses yeux de chocolat se posèrent sur Tero et le fixèrent si intensément qu'il devina qu'à cette déclaration muette, il devait répondre quelque chose.

- Uruha, je...

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire que lui, l'enfant malheureux puis l'adolescent du même état d'esprit, avait tout à coup ressenti plus d'amour pour une seule personne que pour toutes celles réunies qu'il avait connu dans sa vie ? Comment abandonner ce côté violent et insensible, séquelles de son passé, pour se laisser enfin aller devant la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu et qu'il avait pourtant abandonnée... Et qui à présent lui pardonnait son erreur pour tout recommencer... Tero n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il était d'ailleurs très peu bavard, avec qui que ce soit. Avec Uruha, il avait envie de s'exprimer, de partager. Mais pourtant, un obstacle lui restait en travers du chemin. Lentement, il se pencha vers le blond, et le regard rivé dans le sien, il effleura ses lèvres du plus tendrement qu'il pu. Agréablement surpris et soulagé que son avance ne soit pas repoussée, celui-ci se rapprocha davantage de lui pour unir leur langues et partager le premier vrai baiser d'amour entre eux deux.

- Je vais rester...

- Arigatô...

**OoO**

Comme il le lui avait dit, Sakito constata dès le matin même que Ni-Ya n'était pas là. Mais pour la première fois, son visage resta impassible. En réponse au regard inquiet d'Hitsugi, il lui assura que le blond allait bien, et que bientôt tout ceci finirait par changer.

- Laisse faire Tero.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il est vraiment le même qu'avant ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas l'intention d'aider son frère !

- Hitsugi, il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu. Tu ne crois pas que renouer les liens avec sa famille lui est douloureux après tout ça ?

- Je comprends mais... On devrait peut-être en parler à Ni-Ya ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils vont se sauter dans les bras ? Il en veut à Tero de les avoir abandonnés alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, et de son côté lui en veut énormément à sa mère d'avoir fermé les yeux sur les agissements de son père.

- Quel salop quand même, celui-là... Et dire que je le trouvais si classe...

- Il faut toujours se méfier des gens qui paraissent le plus digne de confiance. C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas renouvelé ses actes sur Ni-Ya par contre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien Tero parti, il aurait pu s'en prendre à lui puisque il n'avait plus d'enfant à pervertir.

- Peut-être que ça l'a calmé ?

- Crois-tu ! Ce genre de types, c'est des pédophiles insatiables... Tu te rappelle la fois où Tero est arrivé en pleurant chez moi alors que tu venais y passer la nuit ?

- C'est là qu'il nous a dit...

- Oui... J'ai compris ce soir là que sa personnalité était due à ce traumatisme écrasant... Si brutal envers lui-même bien plus qu'envers les autres...

- On s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui avant...

- Il était quand même distant... Il prétextait ne pas vouloir se mêler des affaires des « petits »... Alors qu'on a à peine... Bon d'accord, on a huit ans de moins que lui...

- Sept, corrigea Hitsugi.

- Et tu te vantes d'avoir retapé ?

- C'est ma faute si je suis con ?

- C'est pas de la mienne en tout cas...

- T'étais censé dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a redoublé qu'on est pour autant stupide !

- Dans ton cas c'est exceptionnel...

Hitsugi lui tapa derrière la tête en bougonnant des insultes et croisa les bras sur son torse en affichant une superbe moue bien expressive.

- Tu boudes ?

- Ouais...

- D'accord.

- Mais t'étais...

- ...Censé te supplier d'arrêter de me faire la tête, oui je sais...

Ils éclatèrent de rire après s'être regardés, laissant s'évacuer un peu de la tension de la conversation précédente. Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ris ensemble de leur bêtise. Leurs pensées convergèrent alors vers le troisième membre du groupe, l'absent... Leur visages s'assombrirent à nouveau, ils savaient que tant que Ni-Ya serait dans cette affaire, les deux autres seraient trop abattus pour réussir à être réellement heureux.

- Hitsugi, la prochaine fois, il rira avec nous, promit Sakito en lui posant une main réconfortante sur le bras.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire désabusé. Il regarda les groupes d'adolescents autour d'eux et enfonça ses mains dans les poches, repensant vraisemblablement à l'époque où ils étaient tous les trois à leurs places. La nostalgie du passé revenait si souvent ces derniers temps... En s'éloignant, Sakito l'entendit qui se murmurait à lui-même :

- Si j'avais son père sous la main, je le buterais...

**OoO**

Les yeux encore fermés, l'odeur désagréable qui vint agresser ses narines les lui fit vivement ouvrir. Penchée au-dessus de lui, le regard sévère et menaçant, elle eut un rictus malveillant, les pupilles dilatées par sa quotidienne absorption d'alcool.

- Lève-toi !

- Je suis fatigué... murmura péniblement le blond, tremblant d'avance à l'idée de la punition qu'il allait recevoir pour ne pas avoir obéi.

- J'ai dit lève-toi ! Espèce de bon à rien ! Je suis obligée de tout faire ici ! Lève-toi, fils inutile !

Un violent coup porté entre ses côtes lui coupa le souffle avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire un mot. _Bon à rien ? Fils inutile ? _Ni-Ya eut un petit sourire amer, et se reçut un nouveau coup, cette fois en plein abdomen.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?! Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de démentir qu'une pluie de coups s'abattait déjà sur lui, meurtrissant ses bras, ses jambes, et tout son corps, jusqu'à la tête qu'elle n'épargna pas. Sans qu'il n'ait envie de céder, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et continua de vider sa fureur sur son fils. Enfin, lorsque son dernier coup eut raison de la lèvre inférieure du jeune garçon et éclata en laissant couler un mince filet de sang, elle le traina à travers la chambre, le faisant heurter les murs sans soucis pour sa santé, ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et le jeta brutalement dans l'escalier. Il eut heureusement le réflex de se rouler en boule, mais atteignit le sol pratiquement inerte après avoir dévalé une vingtaine de marches. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, son corps le faisait douloureusement souffrir, et lorsqu'il tenta de lever son bras gauche, il poussa un petit gémissement bien vite étouffé par ses larmes.

- Va me chercher ma bouteille, incapable ! aboya la mère avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'appartement sans un seul regard en arrière.

Péniblement, Ni-Ya tourna ses yeux vitreux vers la porte qui s'était refermé sur sa douleur et appela doucement sa mère, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de la laisser seule se débrouiller ? Oui, pourquoi ne l'abandonnait-il pas comme son père l'avait fait pour qu'elle voit un peu le temps qu'il passait à travailler pour gagner leur vie ? Elle irait se la chercher seule, sa bouteille ! Mais non... Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas comme elle. Il l'aimait... C'était sa mère après tout ! Bien que cela n'y paraisse pas...

Il mit un long moment avant de tenter de se redresser, engourdi par la fatigue et la lassitude. Il avait terriblement envie de rester là, à ne plus bouger, à attendre que les gens lui passent dessus comme ils passaient tous sur sa vie... Ils la piétinaient, la massacraient sans s'en soucier... Il n'intéressait personne... Ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Sakito et lut dans son regard, il se persuada que ce n'était que de la pitié. Personne ne l'aimait vraiment, il était un chien galeux se battant dans l'ombre pour sa pitance, désespérant chaque jour un peu plus de parvenir à sortir de cet enfer. A vrai dire, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus.

**OoO**

Il essuya son visage des traces de sang qui lui restaient et passa la main le long de ses cheveux pour les coiffer sommairement avant de sortir du bâtiment. Ses vêtements étaient quelque peu froissés, sa chemise était même déchiré à un endroit, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il détestait ressembler à un miséreux, mais il n'avait pas l'aisance financière de Sakito ni un gout très prononcé comme Hitsugi pour les _fringues trash_ comme il disait. Son expression aussi en disait long sur sa situation. Le regard vide, déserté de tout sentiment, il se contentait de fixer le sol devant lui et de marcher rapidement pour retourner le plus tôt possible à l'appartement. Bien sûr, elle le frapperait encore, bien sûr, elle l'insulterait et lui dirait comme il est un fardeau pour elle... Et bien sûr, il se tairait et encaisserait ses coups sans rien dire, simplement en pleurant et en priant pour que cela passe vite. Et s'il la prenait au mot et s'enfuyait définitivement de chez lui ?... Il repoussa cette idée d'un hochement de tête. Non, elle n'avait plus que lui... Subir un troisième abandon après celui de son premier fils puis celui de son mari, la vie ne l'avait pas vraiment gâtée. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui pardonnait, et parce qu'il se souvenait dans un passé quelque peu lointain, qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et chuchoté qu'elle l'aimait... Mais il avait oublié le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle prononçait des mots tendres... Le bonheur semblait si... oublié... Et voilà que Tero ressurgissait, après trois ans d'absence, et se permettait de juger ses actes ! Qui était resté pour la protéger ? Qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin ? Ce frère distant et obsédé par le ciel ? D'ailleurs, qu'y avait-il de si passionnant dans le ciel pour qu'il lui accorde autant d'attention ? Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, on lui avait reproché ces derniers temps d'être un peu trop rêveur... Il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, malgré que la comparaison avec son frère lui paraisse peu flatteuse. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui en vérité... Quand il était plus jeune, Tero se mettait à l'écart des autres, ne parlait pas, n'exprimait aucun sentiment... A par la colère. Il était rongé par une violence presque incontrôlable et dangereuse. Bien que ce comportement l'intrigua, il n'avait jamais osé lui en demander la raison. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu sourire sincèrement de joie. Ni-Ya se laissa tomber sur un banc, à présent pris par des pensées autres que celles que lui dictait son instinct de survie. Il tentait de se remémorer si un évènement avait pu faire perdre pied à son ainé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta plongé dans ses réflexions, immergé dans son passé, ses souvenirs de la famille qu'ils avaient été tous les quatre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il y avait toujours cette image des deux visages qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde... Ces deux sourires qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour joindre au sien... Il n'y avait qu'Hitsugi et Sakito qui avaient réellement marqués positivement sa vie... Il se surprit même à penser qu'en fin de compte, Tero avait encore moins de chance que lui, car lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des amis...

**Mot de la fin : **Ce n'est pas Saii qui poste ce chapitre, mais Nii T-T La raison est que le pc de Sayu ne veut plus répondre, un trojan à la con... Peut être qu'il remarchera d'ici lundi prochain, peut être pas, donc toute la publication de ses fics est arrêtée jusqu'à nouvel ordre...  
Allez, on lui envoie un paquet d'ondes positives èé Mana finira bien par sortir de son pc, et ce j'espère, le plus vite possible 8DD ♥♥♥

**A SUIVRE ...**


	7. Love tripper

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing** Sakito (Nightmare) x Hahaha  
**Disclaimer :** Bis.  
**Genre : **AU / Adolescence / Amitié  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_**  
Chapitre 7 : **_Love tripper_

* * *

Quatre longs jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Cependant, Sakito était quelque peu soulagé d'avoir pu l'avoir au téléphone. Il avait senti que la voix de son ami était de plus en plus laborieuse, qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il peinait à exprimer quelque chose de cohérent, comme si quoi qu'il dise, cela n'aurait pas d'impact. Sakito était retourné au club pour parler à Tero, mais les videurs n'avaient pas voulu le laisser entrer. Il avait bien tenté par la porte de derrière, mais elle était à présent surprotégée, et il commença à croire qu'on avait donné leur signalisation. Les mineurs ne pouvaient plus entrer. Il se sentit quelque peu trahi par cette mesure de sécurité. Comment pouvait-il parler au roux s'il ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus ? Il commençait à craindre qu'Hitsugi ait raison... Et si en effet, Tero n'avait aucune intention d'aider son frère ? S'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir subi d'attouchements sexuels alors que lui en avait si cruellement été victime ? S'il lui en voulait de toujours donner raison à sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour tenter d'arrêter son mari ?... La famille de Ni-Ya était totalement inexistante. Aucune cohésion, de lourds secrets, de la colère, de la haine... Bien loin de la sienne ! Enfant unique, Sakito n'avait pas vraiment eu à se plaindre de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, mais n'était pas non plus un enfant gâté. On lui avait inculqué que l'argent n'était pas l'essence du vrai bonheur. Il y contribuait, certes, mais ne vivre que pour ça, c'était une belle erreur. Mais malgré tout, il s'en voulait d'être aussi aisé alors qu'à côté ses amis peinaient à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un yen. Parfois, il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même. 

Un bruit sur sa gauche vint troubler sa tranquillité, allongé comme il était sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un cerisier, il entendit néanmoins l'individu arriver et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne fit pas un geste pour s'enquérir de son identité, il pensait, il rêvait, et l'inconnu en faisant parti. Il était dans sa bulle de songes, ne voulait pas en sortir, et faisait de ce fait y entrer ce personnage. Avant qu'il ne parle, Sakito ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel au dessus de lui, un ciel bleu comme il aimait en voir, un ciel sans nuage et sans problèmes. Il souhaita de tout son cœur lui ressembler.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici...

Il tourna la tête et aperçut les fines mèches de cheveux rouges flotter dans la légère brise, à demi allongé sur le dos, redressé sur ses avant-bras.

- Je t'ai cherché.

- Je sais. J'avais pas mal de choses à régler...

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Il faut gérer le club... Et le reste est d'ordre personnel.

- Tu es allé les voir ?

- Pas encore...

- Ce qui veut dire que tu comptes quand même y aller ?

Tero hocha la tête d'un air agacé et passa la main dans sa chevelure avant de pousser un soupir.

- Il a besoin de toi...

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire changer les choses ! Tu as l'argent qu'il faut, tu es de sa famille !

- _Famille_ ? Quel est ce mot ? Il ne semble pas figurer à mon vocabulaire...

- Ne fais pas de sarcasmes de ce genre...

- Toi aussi tu refuses la vérité ?

- Non, mais elle fait mal à entendre...

- C'est vrai, acquiesça le roux, sa voix s'étant radoucie.

- Il te ressemble...

- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire forcé.

- Vous avez tous les deux été obligé de laisser votre corps à d'autres...

Tero se figea et sa mâchoire se crispa en même temps que son poing. Il y avait pensé, il avait cogité pendant tous ces jours et était arrivé à la même conclusion.

- C'est leur faute... Nos... _parents_ nous ont fait du mal...

- Ils ont abusé de vous de manière différente, mais au final c'est la même douloureuse constatation. Tu sais qu'il est en train d'être détruit comme tu l'as été...

Sakito se redressa dans la même position que son compagnon et posa sur lui ses yeux attentifs. L'autre regardait devant lui, mais il sentait qu'en lui, c'était la même révolte sourde qui était en train de naître.

- Tu le laisserais être victime de leur méchanceté ?

- Je... Tu as raison, c'est la seule personne qui ne m'a pas fait de mal... Mais moi je lui en ai fait...

- Alors rends-toi compte, il n'y a pas une seule personne dans votre famille qui ait été encline à un peu de compassion envers lui...

- Mais... Oui, c'est vrai, mais sa _vraie_ famille était là pour lui.

- Sa vraie famille ?

Le roux eut un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers Sakito pour acquiescer.

- Oui, toi et Hitsugi...

Le jeune garçon eut l'air surpris, mais touché de cette belle manière de voir les choses.

- Vous formiez tous les trois une grande famille, unis par votre amitié, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire vienne tout briser...

Tero se leva alors d'un mouvement souple et, dominant Sakito de toute sa taille, il eut regard franc et déterminé.

- Tu as raison, je vais faire quelque chose. Je ne le laisserai pas s'enliser là-dedans parce qu'encore une fois, un Mirakami est victime de son propre sang. Il faut que je sauve mon petit frère...

Il eut un moment d'incertitude avant de reposer un regard quelque peu perdu sur son compagnon.

- Comment faire pour le convaincre d'abandonner sa mère ?

- Et bien... En fait... Hitsugi et moi on y a pensé et on n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution... Mais elle risque de t'être douloureuse...

- Laquelle est-ce ? demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

- Lui raconter ce que tu as vécu, l'informer des horreurs commises dans son dos...

- Vous êtes sérieux ?!

- Comment veux-tu qu'il y comprenne quelque chose, sinon ? Tu dois lui faire confiance...

- Et s'il le prenait mal ?...

- Envers toi ? Est-ce qu'Hitsugi et moi on a changé de comportement à ton égard ? Négativement, je veux dire ? Non, bien au contraire...

- Mais il va être choqué...

- Bien sûr qu'il va l'être ! Il y a de quoi ! Mais justement... C'est positif pour nous tous...

A son tour, Sakito se remit sur ses pieds, époussetant sommairement le pantalon de son uniforme avant de souffler d'une voix suppliante :

- Libère-le... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

**OoO**

- Mais au fait, tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ?

Sakito hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire, continuant de marcher calmement aux côtés de Tero. L'après-midi était ensoleillée et les rues animées où s'agglutinaient les magasins et les clients qui affluaient lui procura la sensation d'être bien, entouré d'inconnus. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait devant lui, son regard s'arrêtant parfois sur un visage qui s'éclairait où se détournait, appréciant pour un temps le répit des problèmes.

- Au fait, on a parlé de tout sauf de toi. Que deviens-tu ?

- Et bien... Mes parents sont partis à Tokyo, je vis seul mais j'aime passer du temps dehors...

- Quel résumé ! ironisa Tero.

- Ça va...

- Et côté filles ?

Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa, son cœur commençant à s'affoler sans raison.

- Eh... Ça va pas ? demanda le roux en se penchant vers lui, une main sur son épaule.

- Je...

Peut-être était-il nécessaire qu'il lui en parle ? Après tout, Hitsugi avait bien réagi... Malgré qu'il ne connaisse pas vraiment le passé amoureux de son ami, il lui semblait que de manière incompréhensible, il pourrait le comprendre.

- C'est délicat... commença-t-il, la bouche sèche, en reprenant la marche.

- Oh, je vois ! Peine de cœur ?

- N... Non... En fait... Je crois que je suis amoureux mais...

Il se rendit alors compte combien il n'avait presque pas pensé à son inconnu durant cette semaine. Les évènements s'étaient bousculés et enchaînés, à tel point qu'il n'avait même plus pensé au manoir et à Kanagure.

- Aaaah ! Raconte ! Elle est comment ?

Inspirant profondément, sous l'œil curieux du roux, l'image du portrait le frappa comme de plein fouet, se rappelant à lui d'une vivacité déconcertante. Son cœur fit un bond. Comment avait-il pu oublier la beauté de ce regard ?...

- Tero, le coupa-t-il. As-tu déjà été amoureux ?

Tout en esquissant un sourire rêveur, celui-ci hocha la tête et reprit d'une voix douce :

- Je le suis...

- Vraiment ? Elle vit à Tokyo ?

- Non, ici même.

- Sans blague ?! Tu nous la présenteras ? Mais... Quand l'as-tu connue ?

- Il y a trois ans, c'était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance... Et je l'ai trahit en l'abandonnant... Mais depuis que je suis revenu, je l'ai revu... Plus beau que dans mes souvenirs...

- Pardon ?

Il avait cru mal entendre... Avait-il dit _beau _? Se pourrait-il que...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quel est l'adjectif que tu as employé ?

- Euh...

Tero lui lança un petit coup d'œil nerveux puis haussa les épaules.

- J'ai dit _beau_... La personne dont je suis amoureux est un homme.

Atterré, Sakito percuta de plein fouet un individu pressé qui grogna et lui lança des injures alors que son ami le tirait d'une main à l'intérieur d'un salon de thé.

- Assieds-toi, je vais commander et j'arrive.

Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur sa chaise, la révélation de Tero paralysant sa langue. Celui-ci revint peu après avec les boissons et lança un regard soucieux à son jeune compagnon en lui tendant la sienne.

- Tu en fais une tête ! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

- Tero, tu es... homosexuel ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder sans répondre, examinant attentivement l'expression de son visage avant de reprendre.

- Je sais ce qui est en train de te passer par la tête...

- A... Ah ?

- Tu te demandes si ce que m'a fait subir mon père a un lien avec ça ?

- Un peu...

- Et bien non. Crois-moi, je n'aimais pas du tout cela... D'ailleurs, ça a été très dur d'accepter mon attirance pour un homme après ça... Mais j'ai réussi à séparer les deux choses. Ça te choque, on dirait.

- Non... En fait c'est pas vraiment ça c'est que... Au fond j'espérai que tu me dirais ça...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je crois que je le suis aussi...

Le roux reposa lentement son bol alors que Sakito baissait les yeux en rougissant, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Et bien... Tu sais, dans les vestiaires de sport, parfois... Il m'arrivait de laisser traîner mon regard... Et ce n'était pas désagréable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Je vois... Continue.

- Il y a peu de temps j'ai été invité chez une vieille dame que j'avais aidé lors d'une agression. Il y avait un portrait sur un mur qui m'a... troublé...

- Troublé ?

- Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à l'homme sur ce tableau... Lorsque je suis retourné pour la deuxième fois chez elle, la beauté du visage m'a davantage frappé. C'est dingue, mais j'ai l'impression d'être amoureux d'un tableau...

- Ce n'est peut-être pas simplement une impression... Ce portrait dont tu parles, il a bien un auteur, non ?

- Oui... D'ailleurs, il me semble l'avoir vu à une fenêtre lorsque je sortais... Avec l'histoire de Ni-Ya, il m'était quasiment sorti de la tête... Mais demain j'y retourne et je...

- Tu as déjà remarqué comme tu parlais vite lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui ?

- Hein ?

- On dirait que tu es tout excité...

Alors que Sakito balbutiait vainement pour trouver une explication, Tero éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu faire ce genre de choses depuis un très long moment.

- C'est pas drôle...

- Excuse-moi... Mais vraiment, c'est adorable les gamins dans ton genre !

- Tero !

- Ce n'était pas une avance ! Arrête de me jouer l'outré. Donc, tu vas le voir demain ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... En fait je ne l'ai jamais réellement vu... Mais je crois que oui...

- Il faudra que tu me racontes ! Je veux tout savoir de l'histoire d'amour de notre jeune ami avec son cher peintre !

- Mais arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Mais le pire, c'est que j'étais sérieux...

**OoO**

Hitsugi resta longuement à regarder la place vide à ses côtés, puis reporta son attention sur le tableau noir. S'était-il déjà senti plus seul que maintenant ?... Sakito avait séché, mais il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Avant, lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de faire ce genre d'entorse au règlement, ils étaient toujours ensemble, passaient leur journée ensemble. Pour la première fois, celui-ci avait brisé cette habitude importante aux yeux du jeune garçon. Il s'en sentait peiné et presque abandonné. Peut-être que Sakito avait encore en tête cette histoire d'aide de la part de Tero et qu'il avait une énième fois tenté de le joindre ? Il soupira et posa sa tête sur ses bras, incapable de penser à autre chose. Ou bien peut-être était-il avec Ni-Ya à cette heure ? Ils semblaient bien plus proches maintenant, ces deux là... Une certaine pointe de jalousie l'étreignit au cœur. Sakito avait été mis à l'écart de l'affaire au début, et à présent c'était lui qui n'était plus vraiment impliqué. Il en était frustré. Au courant avant lui, il n'avait pourtant rien pu faire de plus, si ce n'est moins. Il s'était résigné trop tôt. Quel idiot il avait été ! En vérité, bien qu'il tînt énormément à lui, il n'avait pas la moindre volonté. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à travailler. Au fond, même s'il le dissimulait en se taisant, il se sentait moins que rien, moins que Sakito, sa popularité, sa richesse et sa personnalité si forte, intéressante et attachante, moins que Ni-Ya également, qui était entouré par la gente féminine et gardait une assurance naturelle et déconcertante... Qu'avait-il lui de particulier ? Son humour ? Etait-ce vraiment drôle d'entendre des vannes infantiles et grossières, sans véritable substance ? Il se sentait tellement vide, tellement différent, si insignifiant... La situation lui minait le moral, et la séparation progressive entre Sakito est lui lui était douloureuse.

D'un geste las, il fit rouler son crayon sur la table et attendit qu'il tombe pour le regarder. La mine s'était cassée. En fin de compte, ils étaient tous comme ce crayon... Ils roulaient, poussé par une force exultante, pour mieux tomber et se fracasser...

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hitsugi, qui n'avait pas sorti ses affaires, se leva avant les autres et sortit d'un pas indifférent au son de la voix du professeur qui leur dictait le travail à faire pour le lendemain. Où était l'intérêt, puisque Sakito n'était plus là pour le motiver ? Il soupira et s'engagea dans le couloir avant de sursauter à une voix familière dans son dos.

- Hitsugiii-kun !

Pétrifié, il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se ressaisir. Il pivota sur ses talons et tenta d'afficher un air plutôt calme. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dissimuler ses sentiments ?

- Ha-hai ?

Nori arriva à sa hauteur, tenant contre sa petite poitrine les quelques livres qu'elle avait sortis de son casier. Une nouvelle fois, il s'extasia sur sa beauté fraîche et ravissante, tentant de garder tant bien que mal son regard sur son visage.

- Je me demandais si...

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant et le jeune garçon la regarda d'un air incrédule, les yeux écarquillés, sentant son cœur dans sa poitrine battre à un rythme effréné.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille quelque part demain après les cours ?... Je connais un salon de thé plutôt bien...

Un salon de thé ? Hitsugi se retint de faire la moue mais lui sourit timidement, heureux de cette proposition.

- Je... D'accord !

- J'ai musique après que tu aies fini... On pourrait se rejoindre à l'arrêt de bus, comme ça ça ne te ferait pas trop loin...

Trop heureux, il se contenta d'acquiescer vivement, une indicible joie au cœur remplaçant instantanément ses idées noires et sa déprime.

- Bon alors... A demain !

Elle lui fit au revoir de la main en s'éloignant, souriant de toutes ces dents blanches alors qu'elle rejoignait deux amies qui l'attendaient en le regardant lui avec intensité. Etait-il en train de rêver ou Nori, la fille qu'il aimait, la plus jolie de la classe, venait de lui donner rendez-vous ?... Qui donc lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais sa chance parce qu'elle était trop bien pour lui ? Sakito allait en être ébahit ! D'un mouvement, il balança son sac sur l'épaule et repris sa route, souriant bêtement comme un homme amoureux. Mais tant pis si on se moquait de lui, il voulait saisir cette chance de veinard et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus enjoué. A part peut-être la reformation du groupe et la sortie de Ni-Ya de cette misère...

**OoO**

- Môshi môshi ?

- Bon alors, tu m'expliques ce que t'as foutu ?

- Hein ?... Ah ! C'est toi...

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je viens pas de te le demander à l'instant ?

- Ben... J'étais ailleurs...

- Ah oui ça, j'avais remarqué !

- Très bien ! J'étais avec Tero cet après-midi.

- Oh ! Et tu en as sorti quelque chose d'utile ?

- Il va tenter de faire bouger les choses, oui.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle...

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je ne viendrai pas en cours...

- Je finis par avoir l'habitude entre Ni-Ya et maintenant toi...

- Gomen ne, Hitsugi...

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur son bureau, cherchant par là à ne pas trahir son émotion.

- Alors hm... Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Longue, ennuyeuse, une journée sans toi quoi...

- Ah, vraiment...

- Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'ait arrivé ! reprit tout d'un coup le jeune homme d'une voix pleine d'excitation.

De surprise, Sakito faillit en lâcher son téléphone.

- Raconte !

- Nori ! Nori-chan m'a invitée à prendre le thé demain après les cours !

En disant cela, Hitsugi s'allongea sur son lit et roula sur le ventre, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Et bien... Omedetô !

- HAHA je me sens tellement euphorique !

- C'est compréhensible...

- Eh... Mais demain on est mardi !

- Mardi oui...

Ce jour qu'il avait tant eu envie de vivre de suite, sans avoir à attendre une longue semaine sans revoir le portrait... Mais on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé ces sept derniers jours... Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, l'obsession était revenue, nettement plus forte et tenace. Après s'être séparé de Tero, en fin d'après-midi, ses pensées avaient toutes convergées vers son inconnu. Oui, vraiment, il lui tardait d'être mardi. Il croisait les doigts pour enfin pouvoir le voir en face de lui... Il en serait malade si cette fois là n'était pas la bonne !

- J'ai tellement envie de le voir... murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Aaah ! Saki-chan est amoureux !

Un fin sourire éclaira son visage, mais même sans être présent, Hitsugi pouvait deviner que ses yeux brillaient.

- Peut-être...

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si Kanagure-san finit par t'amener à lui?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien... Je ne préfère pas penser à ma réaction...

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Va-y toujours...

- Ne lui saute pas dessus dès le début !

- Hitsugi !

Celui-ci partit d'un fou rire à l'autre bout du fil et ne se calma qu'au moment où Sakito poussait un profond soupir.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit !

- C'est compréhensible... J'ose même pas imaginer ton état à la fin de la journée de cours... Tu viens demain, ne ?

- Hai, t'en fais pas. On se soutiendra moralement l'un l'autre pour nos deux rendez-vous !

- Ouais, en espérant qu'ils soient aussi fructueux l'un que l'autre !

- Et si c'est lui qui me saute dessus ? s'exclama tout à coup Sakito.

- Et bien... ça sera un pervers qui aime les petits garçons dans ton genre et dans ces cas là, je te conseille de fuir aussi vite que tu peux !

- T'es un idiot...

- Je sais ! répondit Hitsugi dans un éclat de rire.

- Bon... Oyasumi ! Et toi aussi, essayes quand même de dormir !

- Je crois que je vais être dans la même incapacité que toi à fermer l'œil...

- Ne partons pas vaincus !

- Ouais... S'tu le dis...

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **I apologize for being late e.e Deux, trois semaines sans Pécé, c'était abominablement atroce. Mais me revoilà ! J'avais bien posté quand je n'avais plus de Pécé, je sais, seulement les trois ordis ont planté peu après donc je n'avais même plus l'occasion d'aller sur un autre. Je ratrappe donc mon retard, en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant que le début, et je vais me remettre doucement à l'écriture.

**A SUIVRE...**


	8. Mousou Rendezvous

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x X – Hitsugi x Nori xD  
**Disclaimer :** Nori est à moi, Kanagure aussi. Ouaiiiis ! e.e  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 8 : **_Mousou Rendez-vous _

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, aucun d'eux deux ne s'endormit cette nuit là. Ils eurent bien quelques petits moments de somnolence, mais ils ne s'en vantèrent pas. Leurs esprits étaient obsédés par leurs rendez-vous respectifs, et trop y penser les rendait incroyablement nerveux. De plus, Ni-Ya n'était toujours pas revenu en cours depuis plus d'une semaine... Mais ils étaient quelque peu rassurés de savoir que Tero avait l'intention de s'en mêler. Ainsi, ils pouvaient penser à autre chose de tout aussi important. 

En entrant en classe, Hitsugi avait maladroitement percuté Sakito, trop occupé à faire un timide sourire à Nori. Son ami se moqua tout bas de lui, lui lançant plusieurs fois pendant le cours de grands sourires narquois.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! grogna Hitsugi en faisant mine d'écrire pour suivre le cours.

- Pardon, mais pour une fois que j'en ai l'occasion !

- T'es vraiment pas charitable !

Faisant mine de se redresser parce qu'il voyait mal le tableau, Hitsugi jeta un coup d'œil vers Nori et se perdit dans ses rêveries sans s'apercevoir que le cours passait sans qu'il n'ait pris aucune note.

- Oh ! Suge-chan ! Arrête de rêver !

- He-hein ?

D'un geste, Sakito le tira par la manche et Hitsugi perdit l'appui qu'il avait de sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

- Le cours est fini...

- A-ah bon ?

- Lève-toi...

- Déjà ?

- Mais t'es vraiment dans les vapes ou quoi ?

Sakito releva son ami et l'aida à ranger ses affaires avant de le traîner dehors. Ses yeux papillonnaient avec peine et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ils devaient sortir de cours.

- C'est l'heure de manger, youhou !

- Ah, peut-être...

Hitsugi le suivit sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, à peine sorti de son état comateux. Il avait sans aucun doute somnolé, rattrapant ce qu'il pouvait de sa nuit de repos perdu.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a invité aussi soudainement ?

Sakito releva les yeux de son assiette et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Tu lui plais depuis longtemps mais elle n'a pas osée t'aborder... Ou bien elle en a marre que tu la regarde sans arrêt et va te dire clairement qu'elle ne ressent p... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire...

Mal à l'aise, il se replongea dans son activité et jeta un coup d'œil à Hitsugi qui ne semblait pas vraiment être en condition d'oublier.

- Tu... tu crois que c'est ça ?...

- Que tu lui plais ? Evidemment !

- Non, le...

- Mais non ! C'est une connerie que je t'ai sorti pour te vanner gentiment... Mais c'était pas très drôle en fait...

- Hm...

Visiblement, le jeune garçon paraissait vraiment inquiet.

- Eh, Suge-chan... Je ne pense pas que Nori soit le genre de fille à prendre les sentiments des autres à la légère...

- Mais je commence à avoir vraiment peur...

- On invite pas un garçon pour lui dire de regarder ailleurs ! Alors cesse de t'en faire...

- Tu crois que... que je saurai assurer ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu en doutes ? Alala, l'amour te rend si maladroit !

Sakito se mit à rire en buvant une gorgée d'eau tandis qu'Hitsugi s'autorisait un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves beau, Saki ?

Celui-ci s'étouffa dans son verre et rougit légèrement en le reposant.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?...

- Et bien... Je voudrai avoir ton avis, c'est tout. Et comme tu es mon ami... Sois vraiment honnête... Est-ce que je suis beau ?

- Disons que je te préfère sans maquillage... Aujourd'hui c'est parfait. Vraiment, t'es à croquer !

Ils se mirent à rire alors qu'Hitsugi lui donnait un petit coup de pied dans la jambe.

- Tu devrais retirer tes piercings.

- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie !

- Tu veux risquer d'écorcher ta jolie Nori quand tu l'embrasseras ?

- Mais...

- Il faut te mettre à sa place, elle n'aura aucune envie de poser ses lèvres sur des bouts de métal !

- Umpf... J'en mettrais des simples alors... J'en ai dans mon sac.

- Et bien voilà, mon cher Suge-chan, ce soir tu seras casé !

- Va pas trop vite hein...

- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais bon... Avec ton charme ravageur...

- C'est toi qui dis ça !

- J'ai hâte de voir cet homme, murmura Sakito, les yeux dans le vide, la tête appuyée sur une main.

- Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés ! s'exclama Hitsugi en se penchant vers lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- C'est ça ouais...

**OoO**

- Saki...

- Mmh ?

- Je tremble...

Sakito se retourna vers son ami qui jouait nerveusement avec ses piercings, le regard fuyant, constamment à triturer ses clefs. Il soupira, puis entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux attendre une heure à l'arrêt de bus ? Tu seras un peu sur les nerfs à force d'attendre, non ?

- T'en fais pas, j'ai toujours des mangas sur moi... Et j'ai mon mp3...

- Bien alors...

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers l'abri de bus et Hitsugi s'affala sur le banc après avoir testé toute sorte de position debout.

- Bon... Et toi ? Comment tu vas faire pour convaincre ta vieille si elle est toujours pas décidée à te laisser monter ?

- Je ne repartirai pas sans l'avoir vu.

- Tu m'as l'air bien motivé. Il doit t'en faire de l'effet pour que tu sois si déterminé !

Sakito leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un petit bruit d'exaspération.

- D'accord, j'arrête de t'embêter.

Mais le jeune garçon savait très bien que les remarques répétées d'Hitsugi n'étaient là que pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à son angoisse. Aussi l'avait-il laissé faire depuis lors, car il avait besoin lui aussi de se focaliser sur autre chose que la perspective de se retrouver seul face à l'inconnu.

- Voilà mon bus... Bon... Je te laisse alors...

- Ouais...

Inexplicablement, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter pour aller affronter un sentiment qui les effrayait autant qu'il les rendait heureux. Ils auraient voulu faire face ensemble à chacune de ces importantes situations, mais le destin avait apparemment voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Allez... Bonne chance !

- A toi aussi !

Le bus s'arrêta devant eux et Sakito lança un dernier signe de la main à son ami qui le lui rendit, puis il grimpa les quelques marches et partit s'asseoir au fond du bus. Par la vitre, il pouvait voir qu'Hitsugi le cherchait des yeux pour se rassurer, garder en mémoire une dernière image d'encouragement. A peine le bus eut-il redémarré, s'éloignant progressivement de la silhouette assise du jeune garçon, que le portable de Sakito vibra et qu'il ouvrit des yeux à demi surpris en décrochant.

- Encore toi ?

- Désolé... ça te dérange si je te garde au téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu arrives au manoir ?

- Non, mais... Le coût de la communication...

- On s'en fout, je suis déjà hors forfait.

- Tu veux ruiner tes parents ?

- Ils me payent ce que je veux et ils me laissent tranquille. Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça que ça marche chez moi.

- C'est pas forcément une bonne chose...

- C'est pas vraiment maintenant que ça va changer. Il est loin ton manoir ?

- Un peu oui. Il est en dehors de la ville.

- Aah... C'est marrant comme tant que je te parle, je me sens plus léger...

- Et moi je commence à avoir une boule qui se noue dans ma gorge...

- Ne t'en fais pas, toi ça va rouler. Je vais prier pour toi pour que tu trouves enfin ce que tu cherches.

- On dirait un prophète...

- C'était le but ! Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche ne sont que des paroles sages et réfléchies...

- Je dirais plutôt l'inverse...

- Aucun humour...

Le bus s'immobilisa au premier arrêt et déposa quelques personnes avant de continuer sa route. A chaque fois, malgré que la conversation téléphonique soit plutôt distrayante, Sakito sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites. A la fin, il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite le murmure étouffé dans son oreille. Le manoir approchait, et avec lui ses peurs et ses angoisses se déchaînaient soudainement. Pourvu que Kanagure ne le laisse pas seul avec le peintre !

- Hitsugi, coupa soudainement Sakito en se leva.

- Hm ?

- Je suis arrivé...

Sakito fit trois pas hors du bus et se trouva dans l'incapacité d'en faire un de plus.

- Allez quoi, dépêche-toi ! Ne le fais pas attendre !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il veut me voir ?

- Mon intuition ! Alors tu te dépêches d'aller à ce foutu portail.

S'exécutant avec peine, Sakito poussa la grille devant lui et frissonna étrangement en posant le pied dans le jardin. En entendant le grincement lugubre, Hitsugi eut un petit sifflement.

- Ouah... C'est flippant ton truc... Si j'étais toi, j'y aurai jamais mis les pieds !

- Normal, tu n'as pas de courage.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?

- Shht, je me concentre.

Il leva timidement les yeux vers la fenêtre du bâtiment à laquelle il avait aperçu l'homme la toute première fois. Il s'attendait à ne rien y voir, mais il voulait s'en assurer. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de le voir de nouveau, la tête négligemment appuyée contre le montant de la vitre, ses yeux rivés sur lui... Son regard le désarma, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule alors que son cœur semblait s'arrêter de battre, et de surprise, il en laissant tomber son portable. Lorsque l'appareil percuta le sol, dans un petit bruit mat, Sakito sortit de son immobilité pour le ramasser vivement, s'accroupissant pour ne pas risquer de vaciller.

- Hitsugi ?... T'es toujours là ?

- Ben ouais, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Y a eu un bruit bizarre !

- Je... Je l'ai vu...

- Hein ?

- A la fenêtre !

Il leva de nouveau la tête, cherchant des yeux l'image désirée, mais il n'y avait à présent plus personne. Il déglutit, puis se força à fermer les paupières un moment pour retrouver son calme.

- Tu vas bien ?...

- Je suis bouleversé... Mais il ne faut pas que j'en reste là ! Bon courage, Suge-chan !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il raccrocha et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit directement sans qu'il n'ait à faire un seul mouvement.

- Okurozano-kun ! le salua la vieille femme.

- Ko... Konnichiwa...

- Et bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

_Tous la même expression_, pensa Sakito en la suivant presque automatiquement sous la véranda. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il jeta son sac sur une chaise et se dirigea vivement vers le mur. Il s'y attendait. Une nouvelle peinture y avait été accrochée, plus claire, plus illuminée et gaie que les précédentes. Quel mystère cachait donc ce peintre-apparition ? D'un mouvement, il se déplaça vers le portrait, et eut presque un soupir de soulagement en rencontrant de nouveau le regard qu'il avait croisé un instant plus tôt.

- Encore avec ce tableau ?

Sans en détourner les yeux, il émit un faible « hai » mal assuré tandis qu'il ressentait à nouveau cette forte envie de sentir la peinture sous ses doigts.

- C'est plus fort que moi...

Devait-il la supplier de le laisser le voir ? Mais sur quel motif ? Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il était obsédé par ce portrait, qu'il désirait énormément avoir son modèle sous les yeux... Lisait-elle dans ses pensées ? Kanagure se mit à rire en le regardant, ses petits yeux plissés le dévisageant d'un air amusé.

- Tu es bien pressé...

- Hein ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner en continuant de rire. Il voulut la rattraper mais n'eut pas ce réflexe assez tôt, et lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans le vestibule, il était totalement seul. Pétrifié, il se tourna mécaniquement vers l'escalier. Une petite mélodie venait de s'élever, venant très nettement du haut. Le cœur de Sakito se mit à battre plus fort. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul ? Il commença à très lentement gravir les marches pourpres, la main collée à la rambarde, le regard fixé devant lui. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans le couloir, il regarda autour de lui si Kanagure n'allait pas sortir d'un coin d'ombre pour lui demander de faire demi-tour. Mais rien ne se passa, et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, il était devant la porte. Il sentait nettement que c'était derrière elle que ce cachait l'objet de ses rêves, l'objet de son obsession. Il leva une main tremblante, et la posa sur le métal froid de la poignée. Kanagure ne l'empêcha pas d'appuyer lentement pour enfin ouvrir cette porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement et la mélodie cessa. Incapable de parler, Sakito resta un moment immobile avant d'oser pénétrer dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Une odeur forte de peinture lui sauta au nez, mais elle semblait adoucie par quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, quelque chose comme... Un parfum d'homme.

**OoO**

Sakito avait raccroché précipitamment, et Hitsugi se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Il n'avait plus très longtemps à attendre, mais la perspective de devoir se trouver lui-même une occupation pour ne pas flancher le rendait terriblement angoissé. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux vers le lycée, se demandant bien quand elle allait venir le rejoindre. D'un geste impatient, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un des quinze mangas qu'il avait apporté pour ne pas s'ennuyer en cours, mais il les avait plutôt passés à rêvasser aujourd'hui. A peine la dixième page tournée, il s'en désintéressa totalement. Mais pourquoi lui ? Nori avait des tas de prétendants, et de tous ceux-là, Hitsugi devait être celui qui partageait le moins de points communs avec elle. Ils étaient à la fin de l'année pratiquement, ou du moins dans une moitié bien entamée, alors pourquoi maintenant ? D'habitude, c'était lui qui donnait les rendez-vous. Et puis, dans le cas contraire, il n'était pas dit qu'il irait. Il se sentait vraiment heureux qu'elle soit enfin venue vers lui, mais dans un sens, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait que tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Viendrait-elle vraiment ? Etait-ce vrai toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte ? Oh, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire tout ce qu'on lui racontait, mais il s'interrogeait tout de même sur le fond de vérité qu'il semblait y avoir. Nori était-elle vraiment ce qu'elle paraissait être ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repousser l'hypothèse qu'elle ne soit pas telle qu'il la voyait. Sa Nori était une fille adorable, merveilleuse, jolie, intéressante... Bien loin du portrait que lui en avait fait ce singe de Kazuya ! Elle l'avait repoussé et il n'avait pas accepté qu'on lui résiste. Le cas classique du tombeur qui n'aime pas perdre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Encore cinq minutes avant l'heure fixée... Que faisait Sakito pendant ce temps ? Il avait été étonné de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants auparavant, et se demandait si c'était encore une bonne idée qu'il continue d'aller au manoir. Après tout, il ne savait rien de cet inconnu, il était peut-être dangereux pour se cloîtrer dans une chambre sans jamais se montrer ! Il tapota la poche de son pantalon puis sortit ses écouteurs et appuya sur le bouton de son mp3 pour l'allumer. Persuadé qu'un peu de musique lui donnerait du courage, il ferma les yeux et laissa les sons envahir son cerveau. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il se disait qu'il devrait apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Cet instrument le fascinait sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Son idole, hide-sama, lui avait donné l'envie de s'y mettre. Il n'aurait qu'à demander à ses parents de lui payer des cours et ils le feraient sans discuter. Il trouvait cependant cela ennuyeux de toujours avoir un jour ou l'autre ce qu'il demandait. Dans sa famille, il passait pour le moins que rien, le boulet, alors on ne se préoccupait pas de lui. L'indifférence était lourde à supporter. Il pensait même que s'il lui arrivait un jour quelque chose, ses parents ne viendraient pas à son secours. Dans ce cas là, il se sentait assez proche de Ni-Ya. Seulement, apparemment, Tero allait corriger cela. Après tout, les deux frères finiraient par s'entendre lorsqu'ils réaliseraient la souffrance de l'autre. Mais le blond n'allait-il pas être abattu par les révélations ? S'apercevoir que le père qu'il avait aimé avait abusé de son frère, que sa mère avait laissé passer... Hitsugi n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

Le temps passant, immergé dans sa musique, le jeune garçon réalisa que l'heure s'était écoulée et que les adolescents commençaient déjà à sortir du lycée. Il éteignit son appareil et se tourna vers la source du flot d'uniformes. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il comprit bientôt qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir avant qu'elle ne se manifeste. Mais il continua de fixer les jupes pour tenter d'identifier leurs porteuses, n'ayant vraisemblablement rien d'autre à faire. C'était bien la seule fois que son regard n'avait pas cette petite lueur perverse lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur les jambes fines des filles. Mais l'inquiétude commença à l'étreindre davantage lorsque, un quart d'heure plus tard, plus aucun adolescent ne sortait de l'établissement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui mais il ne croisa pas son regard. Il décida tant bien que mal de l'attendre, mais sa première qualité n'était pas la patience, et plus le temps passait, plus il perdait espoir. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol entre ses pieds pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever brusquement, luttant pour ne pas crier sa douleur, et empoigna son sac avant de commencer à prendre le chemin du retour. Il traînait les pieds, les yeux dans le vague, dégoûté de s'être fait posé un lapin. Vraiment, Nori était une fille trop bien pour daigner avoir un rendez-vous avec un type aussi minable... Et lui, qu'avait-il espéré au juste ? Il aurait aimé lui plaire, se dire qu'elle avait réellement voulu passer un petit moment avec lui en tête à tête. Mais qu'il avait été stupide ! De dépit, il shoota rageusement dans un poteau et grimaça de douleur.

- Itaii...

- Hitsugi-kun !

Celui-ci se pétrifia et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. On l'avait appelé ? Mais... Cette voix... Il se retourna alors que Nori s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, le buste plié en avant.

- Sumimasen... Le professeur m'a retenue...

- Oh... ça fait rien ! Hm...

- Tu rentrais chez toi, là ?

- Euh...

- C'est pas grave, je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à temps ! On y va ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel Hitsugi ne pu s'empêcher de répondre. Il avait été bien bête de douter d'elle ! Elle avait juste un petit retard, elle l'aurait prévenu, elle voulait vraiment aller dans ce salon de thé avec lui... Le jeune garçon rajusta ses vêtements et marcha sans rien dire à ses côtés, ayant pourtant l'impression de donner toute une part de lui en lui souriant. Même après une journée de cours, elle était toujours aussi pétillante que dans la matinée. Son léger maquillage était toujours bien en place, et par soucis d'élégance, elle rajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, passa son doigt sous son œil droit pour en évincer toute potentielle trace de crayon et frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Hitsugi la regarda faire avec un intérêt soutenu. Si elle faisait tout ça pour lui, il devait bien y avoir une raison... non ?

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **Finalement j'ai réussi un peu à me remettre à la suite de cette fic. En fait une idée complètement déplacée a surgit dans mon esprit, ce qui je pense, fera un peu beaucoup avancer les choses. Mais... Je parie n'importe quoi qu'à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre, j'vais me faire traiter de sadique... "Maiiiiiiis ! On veut savoir ce qui s'passe avec le peintre !" Attendez le prochain chapitre, bonne mère ! èOé

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Behind the door

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x ...vous allez enfin savoir qui XD  
**Disclaimer : **x  
**Genre : **AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 9 :**_ Behind the door_

* * *

Tero s'immobilisa devant l'immeuble gris dans lequel il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis trois ans. L'appréhension croissante lui infligeait de douloureux maux de ventre qu'il s'efforçait de taire en grommelant des insultes peu élégantes, les mains enfoncées dans les poches alors qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air suspicieux. Enfin, il se décida à entrer. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble était toujours aussi sale. Même après tout ce temps, personne n'était venu nettoyer. La poussière, la boue, la saleté, formaient comme une pellicule immonde sur le carrelage qu'il n'avait jamais vu très blanc. L'escalier avait subi le même état de dégradation ; quelques tâches de sang avaient coagulé et ajoutaient au délabrement un côté quelque peu macabre. Il eut un sourire crispé et tenta tant bien que mal de marcher là où les marches étaient à peu près dégagées, serrant ses bras contre lui en évitant bien de se tenir à la rambarde de fer branlante à sa droite. _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ! _Il eut même du mal à retrouver la porte de l'appartement. Il avait toujours tenté de l'oublier, de l'enfouir à jamais au fond de lui, avec ses autres douloureux souvenirs, mais il n'avait rien eu à mettre par-dessus. Oh, il en avait bien connus des moments à peu près enthousiasmant depuis. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bonheur. Et comment annuler le malheur sinon par son inverse ?

- Est-ce que je sonne ?

Surpris, il regarda autour de lui avec crainte. Les quatre murs du palier lui renvoyaient sinistrement l'écho de sa question. Un moment, il fut tenté de faire demi-tour, de laisser Ni-Ya dans sa merde, et de tirer définitivement un trait sur ses souvenirs. Après tout, il s'en était sorti lui aussi... Et tout seul ! Oui mais... Non.

- Bon... Yosha !

Il respira profondément et appuya sur la poignée sans frapper. Il repoussa la porte blanche devant lui de la main gauche et avança jusque dans le couloir.

- Tadaima...

Aussitôt, ses sens furent agressés par une forte odeur d'alcool et de renfermé, il fit une grimace de dégoût, repoussa du pied quelques vêtements entassés alors que son regard courrait sur les cadres brisés tombés à terre et les photos de famille déchirées. Avec un petit rictus, il pénétra dans le salon.

- Aah ?... Nandesu ka sore wa ?! **(1)**

Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, la table du salon était à moitié effondrée, et il voyait à sa droite la vaisselle sale entassée dans la cuisine. La moquette était tachée, arrachée par endroit, des tas d'ornements traînaient à terre et des morceaux de verre faisaient office de substitution sur les meubles poussiéreux. Il sentit une mauvaise angoisse lui bloquer la respiration lorsqu'il osa s'imaginer dans quel état il allait trouver les habitants des lieux.

- Otooto ?... Où es-tu ?...

Il traversa le salon pour passer dans le couloir attenant. Le sol grinçait bizarrement sous ses pieds, et il tendait l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit qui pourrait l'informer que quelqu'un était encore dans cet appartement.

- Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vivent encore ici si tout est trop dur à payer ?...

L'habitat n'était pas très grand, mais ils auraient pu en trouver des plus petits, et donc moins cher, s'ils avaient cherché ailleurs. Pourquoi continuer à vivre sous un toit onéreux alors qu'ils avaient à peine de quoi manger ?

- Otooto !

Les murs lui renvoyèrent froidement l'écho de son appel... Comme avant. Comme lorsqu'il criait, mais qu'inexplicablement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'appartement que lui et son tortionnaire... Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces trop longues minutes passées à espérer qu'il le lâche bientôt, qu'il finisse vite ce qu'il avait commencé... Suffoqué, Tero s'arrêta net, sa poitrine se soulevant par à coups trop rapides. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de gauche à droite, il commençait à imaginer sans trop savoir pourquoi son jeune frère à sa place, Ni-Ya prostré dans un coin, des larmes aux joues, comme lui des années auparavant.

- OTOOTO !

- URUSAI ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler, bakayarô **(2)** ?! Tu m'as réveillée !

Le roux se tourna brusquement vers la réponse tout aussi criée que son appel. Elle était là, fantomatique, échevelée, des poches brunes sous les yeux, sa peau autrefois si lisse ridée et pendante, ses bras décharnés ballants contre ses flancs et ses yeux pourtant habité d'un vide acide dardés sur lui.

- Okaasan...

Le souffle coupé, il la regardait avec stupeur, voyant en elle soudainement la preuve qu'il avait survécu malgré les horreurs que lui avaient fait subir ses parents.

- Nani ?... Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Hoi ! T'es sourd ?

Ces simples mots... Ces simples mots avaient fait rejaillir toute la haine et le rêve de vengeance qui stagnaient en lui depuis cette époque. Se trouver seul devant elle était une occasion... Il avait vraiment envie de la faire payer de ses propres mains sa passivité !

- Aah... Je vois... Alors même ça tu l'as oublié ?

Sa mâchoire se crispait à mesure que son regard se faisait de plus en plus froid. Il fit un pas vers elle, contenant mal les pulsions meurtrières qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir hors de lui. Cet être imbibé d'alcool, cette chair flottante sur un lit de boisson aigre l'avait trahi, abandonné, il n'avait aucune raison de se retenir. Il ne voyait même pas la crainte commencer à poindre dans le regard de celle qui fut autrefois sa mère, qui reculait contre le mur, aculée comme elle l'était pour avoir osé s'éloigner imprudemment de sa sortie de secours.

- Co... Comment est-ce...

- Possible ? Quoi, tu croyais que j'allais me faire sauter la boîte crânienne après ce que j'avais subi ? S'aurait été te faire plaisir, avoue...

Elle secoua d'abord lentement la tête, puis très vite, presque convulsivement, pour le détromper.

- C'est faux ! Je... Je voulais te protéger...

- Uso !

La paume de sa main heurta la joue de la femme et affaiblie par son ivrognerie, elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta à terre, sonnée par la violence du coup. De ses longs doigts maigres et tremblants, elle toucha légèrement la marque rougeâtre laissée par la main de son fils aîné.

- Tero...

- Ne dis plus rien ! Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que mensonge ! Qu'est-ce que tu as inventé pour expliquer à Ni-Ya ma déprime, vos longues promenades soudaines, hein ? Se doute-t-il un instant des deux enfoirés que vous êtes ?!

D'un coup de pied rageur envoyé dans son estomac, il lui coupa la respiration. Elle toussa en tentant vainement de croiser les bras pour se protéger.

- Tu n'a... rien fait pour m'aider ! Rien ! Tu as été complice de son œuvre !

Il se pencha en avant pour saisir ses cheveux alors qu'elle gémissait piteusement en sanglotant. Son attitude le mit davantage hors de lui, et il lui envoya une nouvelle gifle qui la fit pousser un cri de douleur.

- Ferme-la ! Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment ! Tellement attendu ! Enfin je peux l'espérer et te le crier ! SHINDE KURE, TEME **(3)** !

Alors que son poing allait de nouveau s'écraser sur le visage meurtri et larmoyant de sa mère, son bras fut soudainement arrêté dans son élan par une forte poigne.

- He ?

**OoO**

Où qu'il promène son regard, il voyait des toiles et des toiles, des dizaines peut-être même des centaines de toiles entassées au pied des murs, les unes contre les autres, certaines barbouillées de grands traits noirs qui les parcouraient comme pour masquer la peinture première. Un chevalet était planté devant elles, une palette de peinture encore fraîche posée juste à côté sur un petit guéridon. Calmant les battements de son cœur, Sakito fit quelques pas pour s'en approcher. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les couleurs employées avaient encore étaient éclaircies avec du blanc. Reportant son attention tout autour de lui, il s'aperçut que l'atelier même du peintre était en réalité sa propre chambre. Un grand lit recouvert d'un drap de velours rouge le recouvrait, et sa devanture ornementée rendait à ce meuble usuel une imposante présence, presque humaine. Mais d'ailleurs... Où était le peintre ? Un grincement le fit sursauter, et il se tourna du côté de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'observer.

- Konnichiwa, Okurozano-kun...

Son œil droit tiqua alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait d'elle-même, les doigts crispés contre la paume de ses mains. S'il s'était douté que la rencontre serait bouleversante pour lui, il était encore bien loin du compte. Il était subjugué par sa simple apparition, envoûté par le liquide de ces yeux sombres, de cette bouche fine, de ses mains croisées devant lui... Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la condition de l'homme devant lui. Celui-ci s'avança alors vers lui pratiquement sans bruit, le plancher frémissant à peine sous le mouvement des roues. Le peintre était handicapé.

Il aurait voulu le saluer à son tour, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Alors, comme un idiot, il se contentait de le fixer, sans d'autre expression que son émerveillement stupide, et l'homme se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant cette absence de réaction. Il eut un petit sourire timide, et Sakito crut que ses jambes allaient le trahir.

- Mon nom est... Hm... Appelle-moi Gara.

Si familier, et à leur première rencontre ! Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus de salive dans sa bouche et que sa langue était si pâteuse qu'elle n'aurait pas pu bouger même s'il l'avait voulu.

- Ano... Daijobu ?

- H... He ?

Il se racla la gorge devant le sourcil levé de Gara et acquiesça fébrilement. Derrière son épaule, il aperçut alors le piano duquel s'élevait la mélodie. Suivant son regard, le peintre se mit à rire, dévoilant des dents blanches ainsi qu'un sourire tout à fait charmant.

- Ah, oui, j'aime jouer lorsque je ne peins pas. Tu as vu mes tableaux ? Te plaisent-ils ?

Il semblait comme s'inquiéter vraiment de son sentiment. Le jeune garçon fut touché par la sincérité de son regard et acquiesça de nouveau.

- Hai... Surtout... Votre autoportrait...

Sa voix avait tremblé sur la fin de sa phrase. Etait-ce perceptible ? En comprendrait-il la signification ? Non, c'était trop implicite...

- Vraiment ? Cela m'étonne...

Il semblait vraiment surpris de l'affection de son interlocuteur pour un tableau aussi banal.

- Il... Il est vraiment... Enfin... Je ne saurai pas dire... Mais je l'aime... Enfin je... je l'apprécie...

Rougissant, il baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, son pouls palpitant si vite qu'il n'entendait presque rien d'autre que son son affolé.

- J'en suis content... A vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à peindre...

Relevant les yeux, Sakito le vit tourner un regard mélancolique vers la fenêtre, et le sien glissa sans le vouloir sur son profil si beau et qu'il qualifia dans sa tête, dans un élan presque passionnel et dramatique, de tourmenté.

- Ano... Pourquoi peignez-vous uniquement le jardin ?

- Je peins ce que je peux voir. En l'occurrence, c'est l'angle de vue que j'ai lorsque je me tiens près de cette fenêtre.

- Mais... Vous pourriez être orienté d'une façon différente...

- Je suis tourné vers le portail... Vers... L'ailleurs...

Un peu sceptique sur sa dernière expression, il continua sur sa lancée, cherchant à connaître u peu plus l'artiste qui se tenait devant lui.

- Et... Pourquoi vos peintures sont-elles de plus en plus lumineuses ?

- Ah ! Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui... J'avoue que ça m'intrigue...

- Et bien... C'est que chaque mardi, le soleil revient petit à petit éclairer ma vie...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à ce moment là, et après s'être fixés un moment s'enfuirent chacun de leur coté, gênés de cet aveu. _Son soleil... Je suis son... soleil... _La joie ressentie était presque trop vive pour qu'il se retienne de crier son émotion. Il la contint néanmoins, non sans arborer un large sourire qui en entraîna un de même chez Gara.

- Ne... Tu penses que je devrais peindre autre chose ? demanda celui-ci en se déplaça jusqu'à son chevalet, examinant les coups frais de pinceau sur la toile blanche.

- Et bien... Oui, ce serait... intéressant... Vous faites de belles œuvres... Mais votre sujet est toujours le même, répondit Sakito en s'approcha d'un pas incertain.

- Mmh... C'est vrai... Et bien... Voudrais-tu être mon modèle ?

Son visage éclairé soudainement par un espoir trop vivement marqué fit flancher la confiance du jeune garçon. Confiance qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment retrouvée.

- Votre... modèle ?

- Oui, comme ça je peindrais autre chose... Quelque chose qui me plaît.

_Qui lui plaît ?! Je... _Devant son air estomaqué, Gara se hâta de justifier.

- Hai, j'ai toujours aimé dessiner les personnes, leurs gestes, leur manière d'être... Mais je ne peux pas sortir, et la seule personne ici présente, c'est Kanagure-san... Alors... Je me demandais si tu accepterais... ?

_Ah, c'était donc ça... _Il était soulagé, quelque part, mais d'un autre côté...

- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre...

_Idiot ! C'est ta chance de pouvoir être tous les mardis à ses côtés, alors saisis-la ! _

- Je te guiderai, ne ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué... C'est un peu perturbant au début mais le plaisir est tout aussi grand au final...

Les pommettes de Sakito se teintèrent de rouge alors que son regard fuyait à nouveau vers le sol. Etait-il vraiment pervers au point de fantasmer sur les paroles du peintre ?

- Tu veux bien ?... demanda Gara d'une voix douce.

- Oh euh... Oui, bien sûr !

Le peintre laissa échapper un petit bruit de satisfaction et de joie, mais le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien différent chez cet homme là. Hormis le fait qu'il était unique en son genre, il lui semblait que les prunelles noires qui se posaient sur lui n'avaient pas un éclat naturel. Oui, c'était ça, ces yeux ne brillaient pas comme le faisaient ceux des autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient lorsqu'ils ressentaient un bonheur intense ou de la convoitise. Et à présent, c'étaient eux qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Il évitait de regarder dans sa direction, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce sentiment de mise à nu qu'il vivait alors que l'attention de l'artiste semblait épouser chaque mouvement et chaque courbe de son corps. La chose était troublante. On ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon... Ou peut-être n'y avait-il pas fait vraiment attention. Néanmoins, malgré le respect qu'il avait pour Gara, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait tout aussi novice dans ce domaine que lui. Le trouble dans sa respiration, la subjugation dans laquelle il semblait attiré...

D'un coup, une sonnerie retentit et Sakito sursauta, accoutumé depuis maintenant quelques temps, au bruit du silence. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le calme du manoir le frappa. Mais il jeta un bref coup d'œil au numéro entrant et grimaça en s'apercevant de l'heure.

- Sumimasen... Je dois rentrer...

Il n'en avait pourtant aucune envie, et il espérait que cela se sentirait bien dans le ton de sa voix. Gara eut un sourire presque attendri et hocha la tête.

- Tu reviendras mardi prochain, ne ?...

Il ne savait plus trop quels sentiments le submergeaient face à lui, il n'aurait su dire si c'était une incroyable joie de l'avoir enfin rencontré, d'avoir pu échanger une conversation avec lui et sentir qu'il tenait tout autant que lui à ce qu'il continue de venir, ou bien si c'était l'émotion perturbante de se sentir attendu quelque part, d'avoir quelqu'un qui ait besoin de lui pour égayer ses jours...

- Je vous le promets...

Il s'inclina devant lui et eut de la peine à se retourner, réticent à l'idée de rentrer dans son appartement vide.

- Je t'attends...

Il hocha la tête, une expression de gratitude marquée sur son visage. Enfin ses pieds se décidèrent à prendre le chemin de la porte et il l'ouvrit doucement, comme par crainte de faire disparaître le rêve. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour garder une image nette du peintre dans son esprit, et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux sombres toujours posés sur lui, ce petit sourire qui ne le quittait plus comme simple au revoir. Sakito fit un dernier geste de la tête puis sortit dans le couloir en refermant la porte sur lui, après quoi il souffla profondément de soulagement. Toute la tension de son corps venait de se relâcher. Non pas qu'il se sentait vraiment mal en présence de Gara, mais la chose était bien trop perturbante pour qu'il se sente tout à fait serein.

- Aloooors ?

Sakito fit un bond en poussa un petit cri de peur, posant une main sur sa poitrine après avoir reconnu le vieux visage ridé.

- Vous m'avez fait peur !

Kanagure se mit à rire et descendit au niveau inférieur, Sakito sur ses talons, se remettant mal d'autant d'émotion d'un coup.

- Aloooors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien cette entrevue ! Te plaît-il autant que sur le tableau ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé et posa les poings sur les hanches en le suivant de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir sans lui avoir répondu.

- Bien sûr... Même... plus...

- Aaaah !

- C'est quoi ce cri de victoire, grommela le jeune garçon pour lui-même.

- Je le savais ! Je suis bien contente que mon neveu apprécie ta compagnie.

- Votre neveu ? Et qui vous dit qu'il l'apprécie ?

- Ahah oui, je suis sa vieille tante, sœur de sa défunte mère... Oh mais mon intuition... Et mon ouïe surdéveloppée aussi...

- Vous nous avez espionné ?!

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Kanagure comme si l'insinuation était un outrage. J'ai simplement tendue l'oreille et inexplicablement, aucun détail auditif de la scène ne m'a échappé !

- Quel coup de chance !

La vieille femme partit d'un petit rire et l'adolescent ne pu que se laisser dérider par sa bonne humeur. Il alla ramasser son sac et le jeta sur son épaule, comme à son habitude, avant de revenir vers la porte d'entrée.

- A mardi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant partir.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'engagea sur le chemin de graviers. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il se retourna vers le manoir, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre de la fenêtre du peintre. Il était encore là, il lui souriait.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

**(2)** Connard ; vous le saviez hein ? X3 J'avais juste envie de l'écrire XD

**(3)** Crève, enfoirée !

**Note de fin : **J'suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié de poster !

**A SUIVRE...**


	10. Beginning of story, over hate

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x Gara (Merry) ; Hitsugi (Nightmare) x Nori  
**Disclaimer :** On prend les mêmes et on recommence !**  
Genre : **AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 10 :**_ Beginning of story, over hate  
_

* * *

Ses yeux glissaient du bol posé sur la table au petit sourire naturel accroché aux lèvres de Nori, assise devant lui, qui fixait la surface de son thé d'un air un peu rêveur. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, et Hitsugi, bien qu'ayant tenté de faire le premier pas, ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Le tambourinement dans sa poitrine passé, il n'avait pas pu mettre de côté sa timidité amoureuse pour débuter une conversation intéressante.

- A... Ano...

Nori releva aussitôt la tête vers lui, et il fut tenté de baisser de nouveau la sienne. Mais il serra les poings sur son pantalon et continua courageusement sur sa lancée.

- Tu... Tu fais quoi en musique ?

Hitsugi regrettait d'avoir du ôter ses piercings les moins engageants. Pouvoir les triturer alors qu'il était si peu sûr de lui l'aurait sûrement apaisé quelque peu.

- Et bien en ce moment je joue l'Isle Joyeuse de Debussy. Si l'envie t'en prend, tu pourrais venir chez moi un jour et je te... je te montrerai. Le professeur dit que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Il faut quand même que j'en joue tous les jours pour me perfectionner.

Elle lui sourit amicalement mais le jeune garçon n'avait qu'un sentiment présent : il se sentait vraiment très con. _C'est quoi Débushi ? Non, je peux pas lui demander... Elle va me prendre pour un idiot... Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?! _

- Oh... O-oui, j'aime beaucoup aussi ce... ce...

- Ce compositeur ? C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le piano ! Tu es un garçon rempli de surprises...

_Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre... _Néanmoins, il rougit violemment et eut un petit rire gêné qu'elle reprit pour le mettre à l'aise.

- Tu aimes beaucoup la musique classique ?

- Et bien à vrai dire...

- Qui préfères-tu ? Mozart ou Beethoven ? Je dois avouer que j'ai une légère préférence pour Bach... Et Rachmaninov, tu connais ?

- Eto...

- Un compositeur que j'apprécie aussi beaucoup !

Elle s'en rendrait bien compte au bout d'un moment s'il continuait à lui mentir pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mieux valait ne pas s'engager dans cette voie là. Après tout, si elle devait l'aimer, ce n'était pas en temps qu'artifice mais comme l'homme qu'il était réellement. Si on pouvait déjà le qualifier d'homme.

- En vérité... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc... Disons que... Je préfère les sons beaucoup plus... agressifs...

Nori haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise qu'il lui dise les choses de cette manière. Tous les garçons qui cherchaient à la draguer étaient pareils. Curieusement, ils avaient tous les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle ! Le piano, le volley, Ai Otsuka, certains étaient même allés jusqu'à affirmer adorer aller dans les salons de manucure ! Heureusement pour eux, le ridicule ne tuait pas.

- Agressifs ?...

Hitsugi respira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

- La guitare électrique... C'est un instrument qui me fait vibrer... C'est sûrement comme... Comme toi et ton piano... J'ai pas envie de te mentir... Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en musique classique. Je dois sûrement avoir l'air stupide, ne ?... Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que... que ma passion première c'est une planche à corde d'où on peut tirer tout un rêve...

Soufflée, Nori le regarde longuement avec des yeux ronds avant de se décider à parler.

- Toi, tu... tu aimes le Visual Kei, ne ?

- C'est vrai...

- Donc tu n'idolâtres ni Mozart ni Bach...

- Non. Dans mon cas, ce serait plutôt hide.

- Je vois... Le type aux cheveux roses ?

Hitsugi tiqua sur la description mais hocha la tête.

- C'est ça...

- Tes piercings... Je vois que tu les as changés.

Il se sentit un moment dérouté, ne sachant plus trop comment agir. Allait-elle lui demander d'en rester là ? Il n'avait fait que lui énoncer ses propres goûts musicaux...

- Je ne savais pas si tu trouverais ça trop... vulgaire ou...

- Pourtant tu les portes bien au lycée...

- C'est différent. Au lycée, je n'ai pas besoin de paraître comme les autres. Là, c'est différent... Enfin... Je ne veux pas dire qu'il faut que je fasse comme les autres types, mais disons que je ne voulais pas... te faire peur. C'est bête, je sais...

Nori fixa un instant les petits bouts de métal qui brillaient sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de se remettre à sourire.

- T'es honnête...

- Je t'ai quand même menti au début...

- Mais tu t'es rattrapé... Peu ont eu le cran de s'afficher tel qu'ils sont vraiment... Et puis... Toi t'es différent des autres... Tu es ce que tu veux... J'apprécie le fait que tu es changé de piercings tu sais... Enfin c'est pas vraiment qu'ils me gênent, mais c'est l'attention qui me touche. Sans nier ce que tu es, tu as cherché à me plaire...

Elle se mit à rougir à son tour et à imiter les mimiques timides d'Hitsugi sans s'en rendre compte.

- Nori... Il faut que... que je t'avoue quelque...

- Non ! Pas ici...

D'un geste, elle se leva en déposant quelques yens sur la table pour régler la note et attrapa la main du jeune garçon pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Surpris, il sentit ses doigts fins se glisser contre sa paume, et la chaleur de sa peau fut la seule chose à laquelle il pu penser sur le fait.

- Où est-ce qu'on... qu'on va ?

- Nulle part particulièrement...

Sur ces vagues informations, Nori continua de marcher d'un pas décidé mais pas vraiment brutal. Elle ne traînait pas, mais n'allait pas non plus trop vite, comme si la perspective de se rendre à l'endroit où elle comptait les arrêter lui faisait un peu peur.

- Nori... ça n'a pas de sens...

- Hein ?

Hitsugi cessa de la suivre mais la retint pour ne pas cesser ce contact qui avait presque quelque chose d'intime pour lui.

- C'est quelque chose qui aura toujours autant de valeur, où que je te le dise... Tu veux bien me regarder ?

La jeune fille esquissa une volte-face hésitante, ne sachant pas trop comment se tenir et où regarder vraiment. Elle opta finalement pour poser ses yeux sur le col défait de son camarade de classe, ouvert sur une médaille à son nom.

- Nori, je...

Il n'aimait pas vraiment entendre ces trois petits mots sortir de sa bouche... Non qu'il ait peur de le regretter par la suite, mais plutôt qu'il avait l'impression de devenir tout à coup sans défense aux yeux des autres, et surtout de lui-même.

- Je...

_Bon t'accouches ! _s'ordonna-t-il mentalement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer lamentablement si près du but ! Juste un tout petit aveu de rien du tout à faire... Juste quelques mots et puis... Il sentait bien dans le comportement de la jeune fille qu'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à une attirance mutuelle. Il n'était pas stupide au point de nier la vérité... De douter peut-être, mais pas se buter reconnaître l'inverse de l'évidence même ! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper comme ça... Elle aussi rougissait, elle aussi bafouillait, elle aussi était intimidée ! _ Nom de d... Hitsugi ! Bouge-toi ou elle va te filer entre les doigts ! _

- Je t'aime !

_Merde, je suis con, pas la peine de le gueuler, elle est à quelques centimètres en face de moi... Comment se prendre la honte..._ Mais loin de s'attendre à une réaction aussi vive de la part de Nori, il ouvrit des yeux grands de surprise lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent la surface douce et tendre de leurs homologues. Elle s'était penchée vers lui sans prévenir, l'embrassant comme en remerciement de cette marque de courage, mais aussi quelque part parce qu'elle en avait envie. Se détachant à contrecoeur, celle-ci s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre la parole.

- Je suis d'accord.

Un peu perdu, Hitsugi battit des paupières et chercha un moment s'il lui avait posé une question un peu avant à laquelle elle venait juste de répondre.

- Euh... D'accord pour... pour quoi ?

Elle le fixa d'un air un peu perplexe, se sentant soudainement moins sûre d'elle.

- Hm... Qu'on sorte ensemble... C'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- S... Si ! Mais j'm'attendais pas à ce que... Enfin...

Il se tut et regarda le bout de ses chaussures avant d'oser relever la tête. Il croisa son regard et inexplicablement, ils se mirent à se sourire, puis à rire simultanément, comme si leur timidité en soit était hilarante.

- J'ai l'air bête hein ?...

- Moi aussi faut dire...

- D'accord, on a l'air bêtes alors !

- Ouais, voilà !

D'un geste plus sûr, il lui attrapa la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, glissant ses doigts entre les siens pour les entremêler. Instinctivement, Nori se rapprocha de lui, son épaule touchant la sienne.

- Et pour le piano...

- Hm ?

- Tu veux toujours m'entendre jouer ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors... On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux...

Penchant son visage vers le sien, Hitsugi esquissa un sourire ravi et hocha la tête.

- Allons-y !

**OoO**

- Touche-la encore et c'est moi qui te crève ! prononça Ni-Ya d'une voix laborieuse.

Sa poitrine se soulevait douloureusement, les coups qu'il avait reçus le matin même l'ayant brutalisés un peu trop pour qu'il se sente à peu près d'attaque. Même en prononçant ces mots, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le faire. Non qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais plutôt que Tero était en pleine forme et plus âgé que lui, en une raclée il le mettrait KO. Il tenait à peine debout ! S'il avait réussi à retenir le poignet de son frère, c'était parce qu'il avait concentré toute sa volonté à arrêter le coup.

Tero le dévisagea longuement, sans qu'ils ne sortent de leur position, et pendant que la mère râlait au sol, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Ni-Ya... Tu...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de rentrer dans un appartement qui ne t'appartient plus et de venir battre ta propre mère ?!

- Attends, tu sais pas pour...

- Non, t'as raison ! Je sais pas ! Et je crois pas que la raison soit assez bonne pour excuser ton action !

- Oh si, elle l'est.

L'air très sérieux et sombre du roux décontenança un moment le plus jeune. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, qu'il avait eu le temps de s'interroger sur la personnalité de son frère, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de lui demander pourquoi il était parti, et pourquoi il avait agi toujours aussi violemment avec les autres.

- Ni-Ya, je t'en supplie, tu dois m'écouter ! Je sais que tu me détestes, que je te répugne, pense ce que tu veux de moi ! Mais laisse-moi t'aider... Tu ne peux pas rester ici, dans un tel état ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est en train de te tuer ?!

De la compassion ? Il lui semblait lire cet incroyable sentiment dans les yeux noirs de son aîné, et soufflé par cette découverte, il relâcha la pression sur le poignet. Tero en profita pour se relever calmement sans esquisser un regard en arrière. Prenant Ni-Ya par les épaules, il le fit doucement reculer et le soutint pour l'amener jusqu'à une chaise du salon.

- Il faut... Il faut que tu m'écoutes...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Des mensonges ?

- Non, mais non ! Tu crois que je me serai déplacé exprès pour toi si je n'avais rien à foutre de ta condition ?!

Il avait haussé le ton, soudainement, exaspéré par l'entêtement du blond. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien, trop perturbé par l'attention soudaine que lui conférait Tero.

- Bien...

L'aîné passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en concentrant son regard sur les genoux de son propre pantalon. Il ne prêtait plus du tout attention aux jérémiades provenant du couloir, où leur mère se remettait difficilement.

- Je sais pas vraiment pas où commencer...

- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Tero releva la tête et déglutit avant de réfléchir un instant à la manière dont il allait s'exprimer.

- Parce que je voulais les fuir.

- Qui ça ?

- Nos... _parents_.

Il grimaça en crachant le mot comme si l'idée qu'ils puissent être à l'origine de sa vie le répugnait plus que tout.

- Pourquoi ?...

Prenant soudainement conscience que tout avait un rapport avec eux, Ni-Ya comprit soudainement que Tero avait du subir un grave traumatisme et qu'il avait tenté de se sauver en fuyant la famille.

- Tero, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont faits ?!

La question avait presque quelque chose de désespérément inquiet, comme s'il avait enfin compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé dans son dos sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

- Ils...

Le roux jeta un coup d'oeil vers le couloir et se déplaça à temps avant que la femme ne le percute.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle d'une voix cassée, rendue rauque par l'alcool.

- Comment ça me taire ? Tu veux que je le laisse encore dans l'ignorance de vos exactions ignobles ?

Il l'attrapa vivement par les cheveux, son poing serré déjà prêt à la frapper de nouveau, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son cadet, il se fit violence pour ne pas recommencer.

- Dis-lui.

- Noon !

- Dis-lui, j'ai dit !

Elle fondit lamentablement en larmes et pour la première fois, Ni-Ya détourna les yeux en combattant l'élan d'amour qui lui tordait les tripes. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus lui témoigner d'affection, même s'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

- Arrête de te lamenter ! Tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui est ta faute ! Si tu avais réagi, on n'en serait pas là maintenant !

Il prit sa mâchoire de l'autre main pour tourner son visage vers le sien, dégoûté de devoir toucher cette peau molle et repoussante.

- T'entends ? Ouvre là pour une fois pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui ce qu'_il_ m'a fait subir !

- _Il_ ? Qui ça _il_ ? demanda Ni-Ya sur un ton innocent.

- _Il_... Celui-ci qui était sensé être notre père... Hein, dis-lui ce qu'_il _m'a fait subir !

D'un geste, il retourna le visage émacié vers son frère. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers celui qu'elle battait tous les jours. Elle continuait de sangloter lamentablement, reniflant comme la femme âgée qu'elle semblait être devenue en peu de temps, mais refusait de dire un mot.

- Ma patience a des limites... Tu vas parler, espèce d'ingrate ?!

Il lui envoya un coup dans le tibia, et elle poussa un cri de douleur en cherchant un peu d'appui dans le regard du plus jeune. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la regarder l'implorer alors qu'elle n'était jamais venue à son secours à lui. Pire même, c'était elle qui l'avait volontairement enfoncé.

- Allez, répète après moi... Il m'a... Il m'a...

- Il... Il t'a v...

- Oui c'est ça, allez, dis le mot !

Elle émit un gargouillis répugnant de gorge alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues creuses.

- Vi... Vio...

- Violé ?! s'écria Ni-Ya en se retournant vers eux deux.

- Oh non, il a fait bien plus que ça, pas vrai... _Maman _!

A l'entente de ce nom, elle tourna des yeux implorants vers son fils aîné.

- S'il te plaît...

- Oh que non ! Tu m'as aidé moi quand je t'ai suppliée de le faire arrêter ? Bien sûr que non, tu l'as laissé continuer... Et il abusé de moi... Quand il en avait envie... Et ça a duré si longtemps que j'ai perdu le fil du compte...

Serrant les dents, Tero détourna sommairement les yeux pour reprendre un peu contenance. Le cadet s'avança vers lui et soudainement se jeta contre lui pour pleurer contre son torse. Surpris, le roux en lâcha sa mère, qui s'écroula une énième fois à terre sans qu'il n'y fit attention et referma ses bras autour de son frère pour se laisser lui aussi un peu aller.

- Pardon... Pardon, Tero... J'ai rien vu... J'ai rien vu... J'ai rien fait... J'aurai pu... Je t'ai détesté parce que t'étais parti... J'avais rien compris... J'suis trop bête... Pardon...

L'aîné ne répondit rien, gardant son visage enfouit dans son cou, resserrant simplement son étreinte. Comme Sakito le lui avait dit, la solution de l'aveu douloureux était la seule envisageable. Et bien que devoir en parler lui avait rappelé certaines scènes qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier, grâce à ça, il avait convaincu Ni-Ya de ne pas rester ici...

- S'il te plaît, viens avec moi...

Première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il employait cette formule de politesse. Dans son métier, et même dans la vie qu'il avait menée jusque là, il avait toujours ordonné, jamais demandé l'avis de qui que ce soit. Mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas jouer le même jeu avec son petit frère... Il ne voulait pas nier sa volonté comme les gens de sa soi-disant famille l'avaient fait avec lui. Et même si c'était pour son bien, il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa volonté... Mais il s'efforcerait de le sortir de là.

Ni-Ya s'écarta un peu de lui, puis tourna la tête vers le corps à ses pieds. Il avait tellement eu peur d'elle lorsqu'elle le battait... Mais depuis que Tero était arrivé, il la voyait enfin comme ce qu'elle était, une alcoolique qui s'accrochait à un passé où son mari était encore là, une vieille femme sans volonté qui ne trouvait de consolation que dans la bouteille et la violence. S'il la quittait, elle ne lui ferait plus de mal, et il aurait une chance de retrouver le goût pour la vie.

- Si... Si je la laisse... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera ?...

- Elle devra se débrouiller toute seule pour trouver son alcool, et comme elle n'y arrivera pas elle finira par se jeter du balcon...

- Quoi ?!

- Ni-Ya... Qu'est-ce que sa vie peut t'importer maintenant ?

- Mais je suis pas un criminel !

- Elle par contre si !

- Mais... C'est pas à moi de faire la loi...

- Qui t'as dit que tu la ferais ? T'es pas responsable de ses actes. Elle en revanche, c'est une adulte. Elle devrait être capable de différencier le bien et le mal à son âge ! C'est sa faute, tu ne fais que reprendre ta vie en main. Un nouveau départ, comme je m'en suis fait un.

- Mais... Oui... Vu sous cet angle...

Il regarda vers la porte et s'imagina en train de la franchir sans jamais y revenir. La liberté, la vie, une sorte de renaissance... Il prit alors la main de son frère dans la sienne et, sans regarder une dernière fois sa mère, hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Je te prendrai en charge et tu retrouveras une vie normale... Avec ta vraie famille.

- Ma vraie famille ?

Tero hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

- Oui... Il me semble qu'il y a dehors deux jeunes garçons qui feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Et pour qui tu comptes énormément.

- Saki et Hitsugi...

- Hai. Et... moi, si tu le veux bien...

- Merci, Tero ! Merci... 'Nii-chan...

L'aîné l'entraîna alors vers la porte d'entrée, lui évitant les bouts de verre pour ne pas qu'il blesse ses pieds nus, et attendit qu'il se chausse pour faire enfin le dernier pas vers l'extérieur.

- Ne regrette rien.

- Hai...

La main dans la main, les deux frères sortirent de l'appartement sans écouter les cris hystériques poussés dans leurs dos.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin :** Punaise, sans déconner... J'ai encore faillit oublier...

**A SUIVRE...**


	11. Passage à vide

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Nightmare – Merry  
**Pairing :** Sakito (Nightmare) x Gara (Merry)  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'a changé.  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :** _Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 11 :**_ Passage à vide_

* * *

Le silence. Etonnant comme il semblait d'habitude ne pas s'y accoutumer, et comme maintenant il lui faisait songer à des choses plutôt agréables. Le silence qui prenait uniquement l'espace donné, un silence qui envahissait sans appesantir. Un éphémère qui lui rappelait significativement le manoir et son mystère. Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux perdus dans le vague revoyaient nettement pourtant le visage qu'il avait eu devant lui un peu auparavant, les expressions fugitives qui lui avaient noué le ventre. Il avait l'impression de connaître quelque chose de nouveau et de fort qui pourtant n'était le début que d'une autre chose, et cette simple pensée lui faisait courir sur la peau de petits frissons sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Il s'était senti incroyablement ému devant le peintre, mais incroyablement bien aussi. Il avait presque voulu aller dans ses bras... 

S'apercevant soudainement à quoi il pensait, ses pommettes rougirent et il se redressa pour changer de position, se retournant sur le ventre, un coussin ramené contre sa poitrine. La tête à moitié cachée dans le tissu, il continuait pourtant de ressentir une certaine honte à penser avoir avec l'homme une relation intime... Toutefois, il lui semblait qu'un endroit de son corps était éveillé par des fourmillements d'excitation.

- Sakiiiii !

Sorti en sursaut de sa rêverie, il manqua de tomber du lit en voulant en sortir, et se traîna un peu laborieusement vers la porte.

- Su... Suge-chan ?

- Ouvre, ouvre !

- Hai...

Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée pour laisser rentrer son ami. Celui-ci paraissait survolté et aussi heureux qu'il l'aurait pu être en cette période un peu difficile de leur vie. D'un geste, il balança son sac à terre et dépassa Sakito pour venir se vautrer sur le sofa. Un peu surpris, Sakito referma la porte et vint s'accroupir à côté de lui.

- Ano...

- C'est merveilleux !

- J'en doute pas mais... Si tu me disais ce qui se p...

- Je sors avec elle !

- Pardon ?!

- Avec Nori ! Je sors avec Nori !

Il se retourna vers Sakito pour lui parler en face à face.

- Et ben... Et ben ça alors !

- C'est tout c'que tu trouves à dire ? bougonna Hitsugi, triturant un de ses piercings qu'il avait remis.

- Ben je dois être tellement content pour toi que j'arrive même pas à l'exprimer !

- J'préfère ça !

- Raconte, comment ça s'est passé ?

- On est allés prendre un thé comme elle le voulait... Et puis j'ai eu envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

- Comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Rooh mais laisse-moi finir !

- Ah, pardon...

- Donc, j'ai voulu lui dire dans le salon, mais... mais elle m'a tiré à l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben en fait ça j'en sais rien... Elle disait que c'était mieux d'aller ailleurs...

- Et après ?

- Ben j'lui ai dit !

- Ah ouais... Quand même...

- Et là je reviens de chez elle.

- Quoiiiii ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- De suite ! J'lui ai rien fait de pervers, nounouille !

- C'est ce que tu dis...

- Ah ben vive la confiance !

- De rien.

- Elle m'a joué un air de... Débushi.

- Débushi ?

- Ouais, un type qui fait du piano...

- Debussy, crétin ! s'exclama Sakito en éclatant de rire.

- Maiiiis ! répliqua Hitsugi sans cesser de sourire.

- Ben bravo, t'as assuré...

- J'avoue... Mais quand même, merci de m'avoir encouragé...

- Y a pas de quoi hein. Les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Il eut un blanc passager durant lequel ils s'efforcèrent de penser à autre chose qu'à Ni-Ya. D'habitude, c'était lui qu'Hitsugi allait voir lorsqu'il s'agissait de filles, puisque Sakito n'était pas très calé en la matière.

- Hm... Ne ne, ton peintre ? Alooors ?

Sakito éloigna sa tête de plusieurs centimètres en considérant Hitsugi d'un air curieux.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez tous les mêmes mimiques !

- Ah bon ?

- Kanagure-san m'a demandé la même chose sur le même ton !

- J'l'aime bien s'te petite vieille finalement... Bon alors ?

- Ben... oui, je l'ai vu.

- Yataaaaa ! s'écria Hitsugi en s'asseyant en tailleur. Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- Ben on a parlé...

- C'est tout ?

- Parce que t'as fait mieux ?

- Umpf... Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- De... peinture. Il m'a demandé d'être son modèle...

- WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Hurle pas si fort, bon sang ! Y a des voisins à côté !

- Pardon ! chuchota Hitsugi, une main devant la bouche. Mais tu te rends compte du truc ?

- Ben... C'est bien, non ?

- Mais... Saki, tu sais qu'en peinture on peint aussi des... nus ?

Bouche bée, le jeune garçon regarda son ami d'un air atterré avant de nerveusement jouer avec son tee-shirt.

- Non mais non... Il... Il me fera pas faire des trucs pareils...

- Pourquoi pas ? Je te l'ai dit, ce type est un pervers !

Pourquoi avait-il si chaud tout à coup ? S'imaginer nu devant lui... La sensation devait être énormément perturbante ! Comment allait-il cacher certaines... émotions qu'il ressentait alors qu'il serait sans défense sous ses yeux ?

- Saki ?

- O... Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

- Pour rien...

Hitsugi se pencha significativement vers lui pour le détailler alors que Sakito s'efforçait de ne penser à rien.

- Dis, tu serais pas en train de...

- Rien du tout ! Je rien du tout !

- Si si, reprit Hitsugi d'un air goguenard. Avoue... ça t'excite hein ?

- T'es... T'es vraiment con ! balbutia Sakito en détournant les yeux, les joues plus en feu que jamais.

- Y a pas de honte hein. Je t'avoue que moi quand Nori m'a amené chez elle et qu'il n'y avait personne, qu'elle s'est serrée contre moi un moment en m'embrassant, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue hein... En plus le piano n'était pas loin et... Bref... J'ai évidemment pensé à ça... C'est dans ma nature et dans celle des êtres humains hein, ça s'appelle du désir.

- Mais je... Je ressens pas... ça...

- Je vais pas aller vérifier non plus !

La honte... Même devant son meilleur ami, il se sentait complètement idiot et vulnérable. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux comme lui, il n'avait jamais connu d'amour physique non plus, il ne pouvait que se sentir honteux de ressentir ces choses !

- Comment... Comment on reconnaît quand on est amoureux ?...

- T'as le cœur qui bat très fort quand tu vois cette personne, tu as besoin de la voir, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle te sourie, hm... quoi encore... Tu as envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans tes bras, de la protéger ou d'être protégé par elle... Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment de schéma amoureux, quand tu es amoureux tu le sais. Ça se sent.

- Ne, Suge-chan... Honnêtement... Tu penses que je suis amoureux ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui. Ça te saute peut-être pas vraiment aux yeux parce que t'as pas vraiment connu ça avant et que c'est toi-même qui le ressent mais je peux t'assurer qu'étant à l'extérieur, ce que je vois de ton comportement me suffit à te répondre positivement.

Les mains moites, Sakito essuya comme il le put ses paumes sur ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?...

- Rester toi. J'ai pas vu ce type non plus, donc je peux pas te dire comment il réagira... Et puis c'est pas très sain quand même, il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi ! A vu de nez comme ça, tu penses qu'il a quel âge ?

- Hm... Je sais pas... Trente voir moins...

- Ah ouais, ça fait quand même treize ans de différence au maximum...

- Mais on s'en fiche ! Hitsugi, je me fous de l'âge qu'il a ! Si je l'a... si je l'aime, ce sont mes sentiments qui importent !

- Mmh... Je vais pas te dire le contraire... En tout cas même si je trouve cette idée un peu immorale... Je te soutiendrai quand même. Tu t'en doute, ne ?

- Ouais...

- Pas de « ouais », Saki ! T'aurai du me dire un net « oui » parce que tu sais que je serai là pour toi ! Bon t'as pas un coca là ? J'commence à avoir soif.

Sans rien demander de plus, Hitsugi se leva pour aller ouvrir le réfrigérateur, et resta un moment interdit devant son contenu quelque peu amoindri.

- Eh, depuis quand t'es pas allé refaire les courses ?

Toujours assis par terre dans sa même position de réflexion, Sakito releva des yeux un peu perdus comme s'il sortait à peine d'un rêve.

- Eto… Depuis…

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, mais l'autre jeune garçon en avait assez vu et entendu pour comprendre.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Ni-Ya et ton peintre, Ça t'a suffit à te prendre assez la tête et t'oublier de penser à toi-même. Si l'amitié te rend dans cet état, je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra par amour !

Agitant l'index en signe de désapprobation, Hitsugi secoua la tête comme s'il était une mère tenant conseil à son enfant.

- Je vois que ton laissé aller est bien trop important pour le négliger plus longtemps, alors… alors…

Sa canette à la main, Hitsugi regarda un instant Sakito d'un air gêné, cherchant des mots assez explicites pour qu'il devine sans qu'il ne sente qu'il ne s'impose.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben alors… J'ai pensé à une chose mais… Enfin… Je sais pas si de ton côté ça semblera…

Clignant des yeux, Sakito se leva à son tour et se dandinna un moment devant lui pour reprendre l'équilibre.

- Tu sais que je lis pas encore dans tes pensées alors peut-être que si tu me mettais sur la voie…

- J'ai pas envie de te demander quoi que ce soit…

- Ah mais ça alors ! Toi et Ni-Ya, même combat ! grommela Sakito en lui prenant vivement le coca des mains pour se désaltérer à son tour.

Hitsugi esquissa un sourire gêné alors qu'il frottait nerveusement la pulpe de son index sur le meuble en grès.

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense… Mais personne… Enfin chez moi je suis aussi utile que n'importe quel objet… Je suis prêt à te payer si tu veux !

S'étouffant avec la boisson, Sakito s'essuya sommairement les lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

- T'es en train d'me dire que tu veux vivre avec moi ?

- En fait… Hm… Oui… Tu vois… J'ai souvent eu envie qu'on ait tous les trois un endroit où vivre ensemble mais… C'était un peu utopique…

- A mon avis, ça nous ait tous passé par la tête une moins au moins. Même à moi…

- Okey… Je peux rester pour cette nuit ?

Sakito esquissa un sourire et se passa la main sur la nuque pour la soulager un peu de sa tension douloureuse.

- A vrai dire, c'est pesant de vivre seul… J'ai déjà eu envie de demander un peu plus à mes parents pour pouvoir payer quelque chose de plus grand… Et vivre en collocation comme ça…

- Tu sais que…

Hitsugi baissa les yeux en suivant du regard les lignes du sol carrelé.

- Ni-Ya n'acceptera pas, pas maintenant. Il croira que…

- Que c'est de la pitié, murmura Sakito en secouant tristement la tête.

- Tero devait aller le voir, ne ? Si tu essayais de l'appeler ?

- Je n'ai pas son numéro, tu le sais.

- Je parlais de Ni-Ya…

Hitsugi fit une pause avant de continuer.

- Tu prends bien de ses nouvelles, non ?

- On ne sait pas si Tero est allé le voir… Si on appelle maintenant et qu'il y est déjà allé, Ni-Ya va nous en vouloir pour l'avoir poussé à agir.

- Il n'est pas stupide, il se doute qu'on a tenté de ce côté-là pour faire réagir Tero. Mais on a seulement trouvé des arguments susceptibles de les rapprocher, rien d'autre ! Donc il n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir. Et puis si Tero a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne peut qu'être soulagé…

- Il est tellement dur à cerner ! Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressent…Au fond, il est très seul…

- Pourtant, nous on est là pour lui…

- Il le sait. Il ne peut que le savoir. Et c'est à nous de le lui rappeler chaque fois qu'il en doute.

- Alors autant lui rappeler qu'on ne se fera pas oublier de sitôt !

Hochant la tête, Sakito glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir son portable. S'apprêtant à pianoter, il se stoppa soudainement.

- Si Tero n'est pas allé à l'appartement comme nous l'espérons… Si nous nous sommes trop emballés à l'idée d'un succès assuré, que ferons-nous ?

- Saki, moi aussi je mise tout sur son intervention. C'est vrai qu'on en a parlé comme si tout était déjà gagné, mais n'avons-nous pas que ça à quoi nous raccrocher ? On sait très bien toi et moi que si ça échoue on risque d'être encore plus désespérés. Mais on ne perd pas de vue qu'on est prêt à tout faire pour lui et que la façon dont tu as fait tourné les choses m'a redonné courage.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, répliqua le plus jeune. Je n'ai pas pu vraiment faire changer les choses depuis que je sais.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Rends-toi compte, moi je n'ai rien tenté !

Prudemment, Sakito haussa les épaules pour ne pas avoir à confirmer l'affirmation d'Hitsugi. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'accabler davantage.

- Bien…

Il rechercha le numéro du blond dans son répertoire et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Les yeux rivés sur Sakito, Hitsugi attendait lui aussi patiemment que la tonalité résonne. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sakito fit la moue.

- Ça ne répond pas…

- Il est peut-être sorti…

Il ravala une réplique amère et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Ah si attends !... Allô ?

Une voix masculine lui répondit par l'affirmative. Aussitôt les traits de Sakito exprimèrent simultanément surprise et intense soulagement. La curiosité piquée au vif, Hitsugi trépigna sur place en le harcelant de questions.

- Shht ! Tais-toi un peu, j'entends rien ! Tero, Ni-Ya est chez toi alors ?

- Pour le moment oui. On est rentrés il y a quelque temps déjà, il a pris une douche et puis il était épuisé alors je lui ai donné un lit.

- Où est-ce que tu vis ?

Tero eut un petit rire à la fois amusé et désabusé.

- A l'hôtel. Je n'aurai jamais pris un appartement dans une ville que j'avais fuis sans avoir l'intention d'y remettre les pieds un jour.

Sakito eut un pincement au cœur et une ombre d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux, qu'Hitsugi capta et qui eut pour effet de le tenir tranquille.

- Mais alors… Quand tu repartiras, qu'arrivera-t-il à Ni-Ya ?

Tero fit mine de se racler la gorge pour masquer sa gêne, mais Sakito comprit que le roux avait d'autres choses à régler ici. Et ce fut à ce moment là que sa conversation du salon de thé lui revint en mémoire. Tero avait son… amant ici, et visiblement, cela semblait aussi un sujet complexe.

- Et bien à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quand je repartirai, ni si je repartirai un jour donc d'ici là, je pense que nous trouverons une solution. Après tout, le plus dur est passé, non ?

Il aurait voulu lui crier un « oui » sincère et vibrant, mais il dut se contenter d'un « ouais » peu convaincu. Tero le remarqua sûrement mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de raccrocher. Hitsugi lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras alors qu'il laissait son portable sur la table. Sakito releva des yeux un peu perdus dans ses pensées d'un air interrogateur. L'air de son ami semblait grave et hésitante.

- Tu n'as pas l'air rassuré…C'est pourtant une bonne nouvelle !

Sakito courba la nuque d'un air plus dépité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais se reprit rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas, Suge-chan… Je suis vraiment soulagé d'un côté, mais quelque chose m'empêche de me réjouir… Un peu comme si nous avions finalement reculé pour mieux sauter…

Sur ces paroles étonnantes de pessimisme, Sakito tapota l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter sommairement, puis il tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre. A quoi pensait-il déjà avant qu'Hitsugi ne débarque ? Ah oui… Gara. Un sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres alors qu'il revenait s'allonger sur son lit, peu soucieux de laisser Hitsugi prendre ses aises.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **Chapitre très court, je m'en excuse. Et où il ne se passe rien, d'où le titre du chapitre xD Je vais peut-être songer à produire des chapitres plus longs un de ces quatre... u.u' Mais pour une fois, j'ai pas oublié de poster !

**A SUIVRE...**


	12. Bulles d’espoir

**Auteur :**Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :**Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing :**Sakito x … X3 et oui, encore!  
**Genre : **AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre : **_Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 12 :**_ Bulles d'espoir_

* * *

Lorsque Sakito ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de découvrir que le soleil était déjà plus rayonnant q'à l'heure où il se levait quotidiennement. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant et s'étirant avec délice dans son grand lit deux places. Jetant un coup d'œil à côté de lui, il constata avec étonnement qu'Hitsugi ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il se leva en chancelant encore de sommeil et passa la porte du salon en constatant que son ami dormait sur le canapé, affalé devant la télé encore allumée. Sakito l'éteignit puis soudainement poussa une exclamation en apercevant l'horloge murale.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda vivement Hitsugi en se redressant d'un coup.

- L'heure, bordel ! répondit Sakito en courant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Hitsugi se glissa à sa suite et le retint par le bras alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ce foutu réveil n'a pas sonné ! pesta le plus jeune. Hein, quoi ?

- C'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui l'ait éteint.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Hitsugi s'assit calmement au bord du lit et se gratta la nuque avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ben… Je pensais que plutôt aujourd'hui on devrait aller voir comment Ni-Ya se porte.

- Ni-Ya ? C'est pas un peu tôt ? Je veux dire… Faudrait pas lui laisser le temps de récupérer un peu ?

- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit hier qu'on devait lui signifier qu'on était toujours là pour lui ? répliqua Hitsugi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Certes…

- Et puis on est pas obligés de le brusquer comme ça dès le début… Mais au moins je voudrais parler de vive voix avec Tero pour savoir comment tout ça s'est passé. Et le voir même un peu de loin…

Compatissant, Sakito s'assit à ses côtés et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en un geste apaisant.

- Je comprends. On ira le voir alors. On continue toujours de s'inquiéter pour un frère absent.

- Frère… Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses.

- C'est sincère. Toi et Ni-Ya êtes les deux personnes au monde pour lesquelles je ferai n'importe quoi.

- Et avec un peu de chance et de… charme, ajouta Hitsugi en se levant, il y en aura bientôt une troisième !

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Sakito, interloqué.

- De Gara, gros malin !

A l'entente de ce nom et aux pensées qu'il provoquait, Sakito se mit à rougir.

- Mais dis donc, c'est que ça devient habituel cette réaction ! J'ose même pas imaginer quand vous irez plus loin et qu'on t'assaillira de questions pour tout savoir sur tout…

- Suge-chan !

Il lui assena une gentille tape derrière la tête mais n'en garda pas moins une expression assez satisfaite.

- Je ne te raconterai rien, pervers !

- Et alors ? Juste pour savoir comment ça fait avec un homme…

- Même pas en rêve !

**OoO**

Les cheveux roux effleurant la joue du blond endormi, Tero eut un sourire bienveillant et remonta pour la énième fois les draps sur ses frêles épaules. Maintes fois durant la nuit, il avait retourné dans sa tête la question de Sakito : qu'allait-il faire de Ni-Ya ? Non qu'il fut un poids pour lui, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'envoyer. La seule chose sûre, c'était qu'il allait se débrouiller pour obtenir le droit de tuteur sur lui. Seulement l'emmener avec lui à Tokyo serait doublement problématique. D'un côté, il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à le séparer de ses deux amis, de l'autre il avait sa propre histoire à mener avec Uruha. Il s'était sensiblement attaché à lui depuis leurs retrouvailles, et il ne doutait pas un instant de sa réciprocité.

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil de la chambre, il se tourna vers le lit pour garder le regard rivé sur le visage légèrement crispé de son cadet. Se passant plusieurs fois un index pensif sur le menton, il sursauta en entendant le téléphone fixe de l'hôtel sonner.

- Murakami-san ? Deux jeunes garçons vous demandent à l'accueil.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce, non sans donner un dernier coup d'œil au lit occupé, il verrouilla la porte et emprunta l'ascenseur. Dès que les deux battants s'ouvrirent, il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître ses deux visiteurs attendus, Hitsugi ne passant pas vraiment inaperçu et ne faisant aucun effort pour l'être.

- Aah ! Te voilà !

Tero retint mal un sourire et le rendit à son jeune ami.

- Vous m'avez l'air en forme tout les deux.

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

Sans répondre, le roux les prit tout les deux par les épaules et les entraîna dehors.

- Mais… commença à protester Hitsugi.

- Il a encore besoin de repos.

- De repos ? Mais il est déjà trois heures de l'après-midi !

- Hitsugi, certaines choses ont besoin de temps pour se remettre.

De mauvaise grâce, et seul contre tous, l'intéressé acquiesça mollement.

- Ça vous dit d'aller manger un bout, qu'on discute un peu ?

- Ce serait pas de refus, Saki a oublié de remplir son frigo !

- Et alors ? T'en as pas un de frigo chez toi ? plaisanta Tero.

Voyant Hitsugi se renfrogner, Sakito reprit la parole.

- Il compte squatter chez moi pour une durée indéterminée.

- Aah je vois. Et bien dès que l'occasion se présentera, il faudra aller faire un tour au supermarché du coin.

- Je nous vois bien au rayon alcool, à chercher ce qui serait le plus fort pour nous saouler en moins de deux !

- T'oublie une chose, Suge-chan, ajouta Sakito. Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Bah, tu te cuiteras au jus de raisins, on y verra que du feu !

Ravis de leur boutade, les deux aînés se mirent à rire alors que le cadet s'efforçait de trouver ça drôle. Il était stupéfait néanmoins de la soudaine amitié qui semblait tout naturellement les lier. Certains comportements d'Hitsugi et aspects de sa personnalité avaient fréquemment exaspéré Tero, et ils s'étaient plus d'une fois lancés des injures à la figure, regrettées par la suite. Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui le ciel dégagé et ensoleillé soit là pour annoncer d'autres prochaines bonnes nouvelles. Ni-Ya était sorti des ennuis, Hitsugi sortait enfin avec Nori, Tero partageait des moments avec eux, et lui-même avait rencontré le peintre. La seule chose agréable qu'il puisse encore demandé était la réunion totale et définitive de leur petit groupe. Mais quelque chose le tracassait sans qu'il ne sache réellement quoi et pourquoi. Comme il l'avait dit à Hitsugi, il pressentait que rien n'était encore joué. Lassé de ses sombres pensées, il suivit ses deux amis dans l'établissement dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer, résolu à profiter au maximum de ces prémices agréables aux retrouvailles.

**OoO**

Les paupières de Ni-Ya semblaient encore douloureuses, mais il lui semblait pouvoir mieux respirer depuis le jour précédent. Son corps épuisé avait bien eut besoin de ce moment de répit pour réaliser ce qui allait dorénavant advenir de lui. Il se souvenait des mots de son frère, bien qu'il les ait entendus dans un état de semi inconscience. _Tu ne dois jamais être esclave de qui que ce soit. Le seul maître dont tu peux encore supporter le statut, c'est ta raison. _**(1)**_ Quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à toi ne te demandera jamais de subir ses propres désagréments en toute conscience de la chose. Il n'acceptera jamais de renier ta liberté. C'est toi et toi seul qui peux décider de ta manière de vivre. Le joug de la vie est terrible, mais celui des autres l'ait plus encore._ Il les sentait encore résonner dans sans tête, comme dans chaque intonation de la voix masculine du roux. L'avait-il déjà entendu ou vu agir si sagement ? Le Tero adulte du Tero adolescent qu'il avait connu était sûrement le même, mais il avait eu besoin de vivre loin des gens qu'il avait toujours connu pour décider de son propre chemin. Dans un sens, il avait trouvé une grande force de caractère en triomphant des épreuves. Ni-Ya déplorait seulement le type même des obstacles qu'il avait eu à endurer…

Les muscles de son dos se tendirent en lui arrachant un grognement. Il n'était pas vraiment en bonne condition physique, il doutait même de sa possibilité à se lever et à sortir faire un tour. Il se surprit guetter le moindre bruit révélant la présence de sa mère, l'oreille aux aguets, mais se détendit en se traitant d'idiot. _Je m'appartiens à moi-même_, se répéta-t-il en tâtant ses jambes pour déceler les endroits plus meurtris que les autres. Jugeant la douleur supportable, il se laissa un moment retomber sur le dos puis s'avisa qu'il était seul. Il pencha la tête pour apercevoir la salle de bain au bout de la grande chambre d'hôtel mais n'y décelant aucune lumière, il en détourna les yeux.

- Tero ? T'es là ?

Il supposa qu'il était sorti se distraire. Alors seulement il sortir du lit et fit quelques pas jusqu'au comptoir. Quelle sorte de job permettait à Tero de louer une chambre plus luxueuse que la moyenne comme celle-ci ? Il garda sa question dans un coin de sa tête pour la lui poser plus tard et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il s'était presque attendu à y trouver un jacuzzi, mais il se sentit plutôt ragaillardi sur l'honnêteté de son frère en y décelant seulement une grande baignoire. Il en fit le tour et se posta devant le miroir mural. Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il découvrait le corps meurtri qu'il déshabillait peu à peu. Une fois nu, il se détailla de la tête aux pieds et soupira, désemparé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait maigri et sa peau semblait décorée de tâches bleuâtres ou violacées lorsque ce n'était pas des coupures encore rouges. Ses cheveux semblaient ternes, bien qu'il les ait lavés autant de fois qu'il avait pu accéder sans heurts à la salle d'eau. Tournant sur lui-même, il aperçut une grande quantité de bouteilles et flacons qui lui firent davantage envisager qu'il allait prendre un bain mémorable. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la sortie d'eau et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, les pieds baignant peu à peu dans une douce tiédeur. Il savoura intérieurement le moment futur où l'eau atteindrait le haut de sa poitrine.

**OoO**

Installé sur le sofa après avoir fait un rapide tour d'inspection de sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts à présent se galvanisant des informations concernant le monde entier et l'actualité du Japon qu'il avait ratées depuis qu'il avait commencé son enfer semblant sans fin, il lui semblait ne jamais s'être senti aussi bien. Il avait pris le temps pour se laver, et comprenait maintenant l'attention soignée que Sakito portait à son corps. Il s'était longuement prélassé dans l'eau et dorloté autant que l'étendue des produits le lui avait permis et avait trouvé la chose particulièrement agréable. Se débarrassant de ses habits avec une répugnance marquée, il avait jugé normal d'emprunter quelques vêtements à son frère, malgré que cela le gênât tout de même. Il détestait avoir des comptes à rendre aux autres, mais c'était Ça ou rester dans ses vêtements qui semblaient lui brûler la peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Il avait donc opté pour un tee-shirt un peu trop large pour lui et un jean qu'il avait du resserrer autour de ses hanches amaigries. Il avait également débusqué une armoire à pharmacie dans laquelle il avait trouvé le nécessaire pour soigner un peu ses blessures corporelles et par la même occasion se redonner du baume au cœur. Il avait posé son portable à côté de lui après l'avoir consulté. Sakito l'avait appelé récemment deux fois, et à chaque fois Tero avait décroché. Il ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cependant, il lui tardait de le revoir. Pour une raison différente, il voulait également retrouver Hitsugi… Mais comme il se la représentait, la chose était différente. Sakito n'était pas qu'un _simple_ frère, comme Hitsugi. Non, il était bien plus…

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et ouvrit la bouche d'émotion lorsqu'une tête passa par l'entrebâillement.

- Saki !

**OoO**

L'intéressé eut à peine posé le pied sur la moquette de la chambre lorsqu'il se retrouva enlacé par deux bras fermes, des cheveux blonds devant les yeux.

- Ni-Ya !

Celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à retenir son émotion en apercevant celui à qui il venait tout juste de penser. A présent bercé par l'odeur de son cou dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage, ses doigts frôlaient sa nuque en une caresse aérienne et il ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller de lui. Gêné par cette marque d'affection que Sakito ne lui connaissait pas, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire et se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Eh mais… Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

Son regard mouillé lui donnait de lui-même des picotements au même endroit. In n'avait jamais vu Ni-Ya agir de la sorte, surtout envers lui.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de raison de pleurer puisque je ne suis pas triste.

Avec un évident contrecœur, le blond se détacha de son ami et s'essuya les joues.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es un peu plus en forme ! s'exclama Sakito en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- J'ai eu le temps de me laver puisque Tero était parti. D'ailleurs il est avec toi ? demanda Ni-Ya en se tordant le cou pour regarder dans le couloir.

- Et moi alors ? ronchonna une voix familière.

Armé néanmoins d'un grand sourire, Hitsugi vint à sa rencontre. Les mains dans les poches, il n'avait rien vu de l'échange entre les deux amis mais avait saisi la fin de la conversation. Un peu anxieux, il hésita à croiser le regard du blond.

- Je suis désolé de…

Il s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir agi au début, lorsqu'il avait appris en secret. Même si Sakito lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, le remord ne s'effaçerait pas de lui-même du cœur du jeune garçon. Conscient de la sorte de torture qu'il s'infligeait sans pouvoir y mettre un terme, Ni-Ya savait qu'il avait aussi lui-même des choses à se reprocher vis-à-vis de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il les revoyait, lui et Sakito, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait raté, en étant loin d'eux pendant tout ce temps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de journée entières à sauter les cours, déambulant dans les rues animées de la ville avant d'aller se chercher un peu d'alcool à descendre. Nul besoin de préciser que leurs activités pour se divertir étaient aussi multiples que l'imagination d'Hitsugi était foisonnante.

- Toi aussi t'es venu !

- Eto… Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? grommela Hitsugi en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Mais Saki a raison, Ça fait plaisir que tu vas…Un peu mieux.

- C'est gentil.

Il lui sourit avec sincérité alors que Tero pénétrait dans la chambre.

- Ah ça y est ! T'es réveillé. Mais dis donc, c'est pas mes fringues que tu portes ?

- Tu voyais autre chose pour que je m'habille ?

- Hm ouais… Faudra penser à aller t'en acheter d'autres à ta taille.

Ni-Ya retint une réflexion mal avisée proposant d'aller chercher ses affaires personnelles à l'appartement familial, mais il savait pertinemment que ni lui ni Tero n'avait envie d'y remettre les pieds. Ils seraient peut-être dans la nécessité de le faire plus tard, mais pour le moment, ils pouvaient faire sans. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Hitsugi poussa ses amis dans la chambre et tandis que Tero fouraillait dans les placards du comptoir, Ni-Ya s'assit avec Sakito sur le sofa. Avide de rechercher la moindre goutte d'alcool, Hitsugi rejoignit l'aîné.

- Ça ressemble à un rêve, dit Ni-Ya, le regard perdu devant lui. Oui c'est ça, un rêve qui a débuté comme un cauchemar et bientôt je vais me réveiller…

- Pas plus tard qu'hier, t'étais encore là-bas mais… Il faut que tu cesses de penser à cette période là de ta vie et que tu te concentres sur ton avenir.

- Pas plus tard qu'hier, je pensais ne plus en avoir…

- Mais maintenant c'est différent, reprit Sakito en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ni-Ya baissa les yeux et les fixa un moment avant de prendre celle de son ami dans la sienne.

- Saki, j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge… Ma famille, mes souvenirs, mes idéaux, tout ça… Tout s'est effondré…

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules en sentant trembler sa voix, Sakito n'avait envie que de le réconforter.

- Mieux valait que ces mensonges soient découverts, ne ? Ainsi tout ce que tu vas reconstruire avec notre aide ne sera que vérité.

- En parlant de vérité… Saki, je…

Incapable de continuer et se demandant si les mots n'étaient pas superflus, Ni-Ya tourna son visage vers le sien et déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue, restant un instant en suspens pour faire durer ce moment. Les joues de Sakito se colorèrent de rouge, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, comprenant maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti Hitsugi lorsqu'il avait agi de même. Croyant alors que son comportement était dans la même optique que le sien à ce moment, il se leurra sur ses sentiments.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être ton ami.

Ni-Ya haussa un sourcil et secoua négativement la tête à sa réponse.

- Non, ce n'est pas…

Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et Sakito remarqua avec amusement qu'il agissait comme son frère.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire…

L'idée lui traversa un moment l'esprit de se blottir contre lui et de lui déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et là où serait Sakito, Hitsugi serait aussi.

- Et bien… Oui c'est ça…

Vaincu, le blond baissa les yeux en soupirant et Sakito voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Hitsugi le devança, revenant vers eux avec deux verres à moitié pleins.

- Jus de pomme et coca !

Ni-Ya releva la tête et haussa les épaules. Il avait perçut la subtile attention de son ami, qui, ne voulant pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs encore trop récents, avait préféré ne pas lui servir d'alcool. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins de se servir une bière. Tout en buvant, Ni-Ya jetait des coups d'œil discrets à son voisin, désireux de mémoriser les traits de son visage à la perfection. Il faudrait bien qu'il lui en parle un jour ou l'autre…

- Dites, si vous voulez, demain je vous présenterai quelqu'un, annonça Tero en s'asseyant avec eux.

- Qui donc ? demanda Ni-Ya en s'extirpant avec peine de ses pensées.

- Hm… _Lui _? proposa Sakito.

- Qui ça, _Lui _? enchaîna Hitsugi en rivant sur Tero un regard curieux.

- Oui c'est ça, _Lui_. Il s'appelle Uruha ; peut-être l'avez-vous d'ailleurs déjà croisé une ou deux fois par le passé. Je le connais depuis un petit moment.

- Et ?... Quel en est l'intérêt pour nous ? questionna Hitsugi.

- C'est son petit ami, répondit tout naturellement Sakito en replongeant dans son verre.

Simultanément, Ni-Ya et Hitsugi manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur boisson.

- Son petit ami ?!

- Ouais.

- Mais depuis quand… ? balbutia Ni-Ya.

- C'est un peu compliqué, mais vous verrez, c'est un ange…

Sakito eut un sourire attendri en captant la lueur pensive et vivace dans les yeux du roux lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots et ses pensées convergèrent aussitôt vers Gara. Le voyant ainsi rêveur, Ni-Ya fit le lien et eut un petit pincement au cœur, se demandant bien à qui il pouvait penser de cette façon. _Mon ange à moi, c'est toi Saki-chan_, souffla mentalement le blond. Mais cet aveu là, son ami ne l'entendrait peut-être finalement pas…

**OoO**

**(1)**Clin d'œil à un auteur tout simplement génial, Terry Goodking, qui a écrit L'Epée de Vérité dont je suis ARCHI-fan.

**Note de fin :** Dans encore 8 chapitres, vous aurez droit à une pause avant que la deuxième partie de la fic ne soit publiée. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours...

**A SUIVRE...**


	13. Indiscipline

**Auteur :**Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :**Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori**   
Genre : **AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre : **_Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 13 : **_Indiscipline_

* * *

- Saki est amoureux ! lança Hitsugi en avalant une bouchée de ramens, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres.

Ni-Ya cessa de manger, pétrifié par une déclaration qui lui était destiné et qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à apprendre. Il leva un regard médusé, ses muscles soudainement raidis par un sentiment d'impuissance mêlé à l'espoir d'un canular.

- La ferme ! grogna Sakito en rougissant, envoyant un coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune garçon qui pouffa de rire.

Tero sourit à son tour et Sakito lui lança un regard noir.

- N'en rajoute pas toi, hein !

- Ok ok, je dirais rien.

- De qui… es-tu amoureux ? demanda Ni-Ya d'une voix atone sans le regarder, craignant un trop vif débordement de sentiments.

Surpris de sa manière de s'exprimer, celui-ci s'apprêta à répondre mais une nouvelle fois, Hitsugi l'interrompit.

- De Gara bien sûr !

- Gara ?... Qui est-ce ?

- Le peintre, ne ? ajouta Tero en attendant confirmation.

Sakito hocha la tête et fit mine de se concentrer sur son bol. Très pâle, Ni-Ya avait intérieurement l'impression d'hurler à s'en faire éclater les cordes vocales.

- Le peintre, répéta-t-il comme s'il avait besoin de se persuader de cette horrible vérité.

- Même qu'un jour, je suis sûr qu'ils vont faire des nus !

- Hein ?! s'exclama Tero en toussant.

Crispant sa main sur son pantalon alors semblait manquer d'air, le blond sentait comme quelque chose l'étouffer et l'empêcher de respirer correctement. Comme lorsqu'il savait que sa mère se préparait à le battre et qu'il passerait les prochaines minutes à pleurer en silence de douleur. De quel droit ce vieux pervers de peintre poserait-il les yeux sur un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas ?!

- Suge-chan, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête tes conneries où je me lève pour t'en foutre une ! menaça Sakito en fronçant les sourcils.

Sachant pertinemment que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, Hitsugi se tut mais ne cessa pas de ricaner.

- Faut… Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, bredouilla Ni-Ya d'une voix si faible qu'il pensait que personne ne l'entendrait.

Il se leva péniblement de table et marcha rapidement en traversant la salle, sous les regards interloqués de ses amis. Poussant vivement la porte, Ni-Ya dut se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas risquer de s'effondrer. Un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres et il porta une main à sa bouche comme pour retenir ce qui brûlait d'en sortir. Fixant son reflet dans la glace, il sentit que sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus et il ne put plus en contenir davantage. Il croyait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais aussi mal psychologiquement, mais il s'était trompé. Il éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses épaules tressautant à leur rythme.

- Il ne sait rien… Rien de lui ! Il ne sait pas… qui il est… Il ne connaît rien de ses goûts, rien de ce qu'il aime… Il ne le connaît pas par cœur comme je le connais… C'est mon Saki, il ne peut pas me le prendre !... Il n'a aucun droit de le revendiquer !

Resserrant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Alors qu'il croyait enfin l'avoir retrouvé, il découvrait qu'il ne faisait que lui échapper totalement. Finalement, sortir de sa condition n'avait servi à rien. Il avait l'impression d'être vraiment très seul tout à coup. Aussi soudainement ? Non, cela faisait longtemps qu'il doutait de l'attachement qu'on pouvait lui porter. Il n'y pouvait rien, il s'était senti trahi tellement de fois qu'il n'arrivait plus à avoir vraiment confiance. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, il n'appartenait à personne, et personne ne lui appartenait exclusivement. Tero avait Uruha, Hitsugi avait Nori, et Sakito… Sakito était à Gara. Il enrageait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à cette histoire de manoir quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Peut-être aurait-il pu se rapprocher de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Il n'était même pas au courant, chose qu'il avait eu du mal à concevoir, que Sakito aimait les hommes alors que les deux autres semblaient déjà totalement au courant. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que quelqu'un que l'on considérait comme son frère pouvait rater ! Mais lorsque celui-ci était absent trop longtemps… Il en avait raté des choses ! Il savait à présent que rien ne pourrait désormais redevenir identique à ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble tous les trois auparavant. Leurs vies avaient toutes changées. Déjà, ils avaient pris pied dans le monde impitoyable des adultes. Il avait parler de passé mensonger mais est-ce que l'avenir valait vraiment plus ?

Se repliant sur lui-même, il laissa échapper une plainte de détresse. Au fond, s'il avait réussi à tenir si longtemps, malgré ses envies de lâcher prise, c'était uniquement parce que son amour inavoué l'avait gardé en vie. Et le souvenir de leur amitié à tout trois. Il s'était dit qu'il était comme prisonnier et que lorsqu'il réussirait à sortir de sa cellule, on l'attendrait, qu'il retrouverait ses proches. Mais si à présent l'amitié s'écroulait et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'effacer l'amour qu'il éprouvait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se contenter de ce que Sakito voudrait bien lui donner. Des morceaux que Gara voudrait bien lui laisser.

Il essuya ses paupières rougies et baissa les yeux sur le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou. Trois ailes d'anges réunies autour d'un disque portant la lettre N. C'était un cadeau que les deux autres lui avaient fait lors de son quinzième anniversaire…. La seule chose qu'il lui restait désormais de leur ancienne et totale complicité.

**OoO**

Après avoir mis un temps infini à revenir des toilettes, Ni-Ya n'avait pas réussi à camoufler son agitation intérieure. Ses yeux rouges et ses reniflements n'avaient pas passé inaperçu, et les sourires s'étaient figés un moment en le voyant dans cet état. Bon gré malgré, il avait du les rassurer en jouant de sa force de persuasion et d'une bonne dose de comédie. Sakito avait tout de même remarqué que, se faisant plutôt discret, Hitsugi avait longuement dévisagé le blond, comme s'il ne paraissait pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Nul doute qu'il avait compris quelque chose qui avait échappé aux deux autres, et à en juger par son attitude, cela semblait assez important.

Rentrés à l'hôtel, ils avaient du se séparer des deux frères avec la promesse évasive de Ni-Ya qu'il reprendrait bientôt les cours. Sakito avait également noté que le blond ne souriait pas naturellement. Il y avait quelque chose de faux, de trop grave dans son expression qui ne collait pas avec son regard, comme si deux sentiments luttaient à l'intérieur de lui-même pour s'anéantir mutuellement. En rentrant à l'appartement, Sakito avait abordé le sujet avec son ami.

- Suge, tu ne trouves pas un peu étrange la manière dont il se comporte ?

- C'est peut-être du au traumatisme.

- Te fous pas de moi, je sais que toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ! Quelque chose cloche ! Je ne sais pas quoi mais toi tu sembles l'avoir compris. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît ! J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais lorsqu'il est revenu des toilettes, ne me dis pas que c'était un simple regard amical pour lui pardonner sa constipation !

Hochant la tête, Hitsugi se permit néanmoins un sourire à l'allusion de l'excuse avant de peser soigneusement ses mots.

- Je pense que tu devrais passer quelques temps seul avec lui.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien… Je pense qu'il a des choses à te dire.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Et bien je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr alors je préfère ne rien avancer, et puis dans le cas où ce serait effectivement ce à quoi je pense, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Un peu perdu, Sakito ne sut pas quoi opposer à cet argument.

- Je sais bien que c'est perturbant de te présenter les choses comme ça… Mais crois-moi, ça te fera autant de bien à toi qu'à lui… Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

- Très bien… Je le ferais…

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux je pense. Mais il faudrait qu'on arrête un peu de sécher, sinon on va finir par s'attirer des emmerdes dont on a pas vraiment besoin.

Sidéré, le cadet écarquilla les yeux en faisant mine de s'assurer de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Attends là… Je parle bien à Yahizawa Hitsugi ?

- Arrête, gloussa l'intéressé. C'est juste que tu es bien trop brillant pour foutre en l'air ta scolarité.

- Et toi alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, Okurozano Sakito, minauda Hitsugi d'un ton faussement supérieur.

C'était une façon pour lui de ne pas avouer à quel point être un nul lui faisait mal. Sachant cela, Sakito posa une main sur son avant-bras en soupirant.

- Cesse de penser que tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur élève mais ce n'est pas à l'école que l'on apprend la vie.

- C'est vrai, je n'aime pas l'école. Néanmoins elle a été assez clémente avec moi pour me permettre de rencontrer mes deux meilleurs amis. J'aurai voulu être en mesure de la remercier de son cadeau mais visiblement je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça.

- Possible que tes notes ne soient pas excellentes mais tu as beaucoup d'atouts que les autres n'auront jamais naturellement. Certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas ; on appelle ça des qualités.

Faisant mine de se renfrogner, Hitsugi lui lança un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu m'énerves à me remonter si facilement le moral !

- Facilement ? Tu veux rien j'espère ! C'est pas une mince affaire de te trouver des arguments auxquels tu veuilles bien prendre la peine de croire ! T'es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets !

L'attrapant par la nuque, Hitsugi lui frictionna vivement le crâne pour l'embêter, et accessoirement le punir de l'avoir convaincu du contraire de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- Itaiiiiii ! Lâche-moi, idiooooot !

**OoO**

Le lendemain au lycée, Sakito ne pouvait cesser de repenser à ce qu'Hitsugi lui avait dit. Il avait beau chercher et rechercher dans sa tête, l'évidence ne lui sautait pas aux yeux comme il l'espérait. A force de se triturer les méninges, il avait fini par se donner lui-même mal au crâne. Hitsugi l'observait du coin de l'œil tenter d'éclaircir les choses, et se moquait gentiment de lui, ce qui ne faisait que pousser davantage le plus jeune dans sa persévérance.

- Tu m'agaces à me narguer comme ça, grommelait-il en me apercevant la lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis très doué pour ça ! C'est une de mes qualités !

Et Sakito se détournait en pestant contre celui qui l'avait doté d'un imbécile pareil.

Comme d'habitude, les autres adolescents et adolescentes chuchotaient dans leur coin lorsque Sakito passait devant eux. Hitsugi ne semblait plus se préoccuper de la popularité de son ami, il s'amusait même à exécuter quelques grimaçes pour les dissuader d'approcher, mais surtout, tout le lycée semblait être au courant que la si convoitée Nori-chan avait jetée son dévolu sur lui. Il avait acquis sa propre notoriété. Pour le moment, il semblait ravi d'être le centre de cette attention nouvelle.

- Suge-chan, elle est là, souffla Sakito en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

S'arrêtant là, il laissa son ami tout sourire aller à la rencontre de sa belle et s'adossa à un mur. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec insistance, envieux de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Aurait-il un jour l'opportunité de connaître le sentiment exultant d'être tenu dans les bras de la personne aimée ? Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le visage et le sourire de Gara s'imposaient d'eux-mêmes sur ses autres pensées. Il avait envie de le revoir le plus tôt possible ; mardi lui semblait si loin ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le voir plus souvent, et il était presque sûr que Gara ne repousserait pas cette proposition. Mais il voulait que ça vienne de lui. Il voulait se sentir désiré. Il leva les yeux au plafond du couloir et se concentra pour imaginer la chaleur communiquée par le corps masculin qu'il devinait attirant sans ses vêtements comme s'il se tenait contre lui… autant que le lui permettait son fauteuil. Etait-ce normal qu'il est soudainement plus chaud en sentant presque les doigts du peintre sur sa peau ? Juste imaginer l'extrémité de ses ongles griffer doucement son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins et le faire délicieusement frissonner de plaisir… Le couloir du lycée sembla brusquement se flouer et se mettre à tourner, les conversations bruyantes des élèves ne semblaient plus être qu'un bourdonnement continu dont il ne comprenait plus aucun mot ; seule cette brûlante envie d'être… Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en ne se rappelant pas de les avoir fermés. Il voulait être nu devant lui, même plus ! Contre lui… Se sentir vulnérable entre des bras rassurants… Se sentir protégé et sa merci… La violence de ce désir plutôt soudain le faisait presque haleter. Il reprit pied dans la réalité et l'ennivrance de ces émotions s'estompa peu à peu. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui si personne n'avait remarqué son état… et rencontra le regard halluciné de jeunes filles rougissantes. Elles observaient fixement un point qui semblait se trouver bien plus bas que son visage. Baissant les yeux à son tour, il poussa une petite exclamation de stupeur en apercevant une proéminence au centre du haut de son pantalon.

- Merde je… je bande !...

Réagissant rapidement, il partit en courant vers les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Heureusement pour lui, il était seul pour le moment. Mais il avait terriblement honte de s'être trouvé ainsi en plein lieu public ! De plus, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire… Et la perspective de se trouver non loin de centaines d'adolescents pouvant à tout moment débouler et le surprendre en pleine action ne l'enthousiasmait pas tellement. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il dut lutter pour parvenir à déboutonner son pantalon d'une main tremblante. Qu'est-ce que Gara ne lui ferait pas faire ! Avec un peu d'appréhension, il tendit l'oreille alors que sa main se glissait dans son boxer. Rencontrant le milieu palpitant et sensible un peu abruptement du fait de son impatience, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Et si sa main n'était pas la sienne mais celle du peintre ?... Se récriant, il pesta contre lui-même en tentant de se persuader de ne pas imaginer une telle chose. Mais l'idée était si tentante !... Comme elles devaient être douces, ses mains d'artistes… Ses longs doigts blancs devaient dispenser des caresses tellement douces… Tellement agréables… Sans prendre conscience du fait qu'il agissait, il renversa la tête en arrière et murmura plusieurs fois les deux syllabes alors que petit à petit le plaisir l'envahissait. Ses jambes flageolaient mais semblaient encore susceptibles de le tenir. Ses gémissements en revanche n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'être étouffés.

- Kami… Kami-samaaaa !... Gara-sa !...

Son propre souffle, trop chaud, lui brûlait les lèvres. Il entendait sa voix dans sa tête, voyait son regard sombre posé sur lui, et l'excitation n'en devenait que plus forte. La tension dans sa main était presque jouissive à sentir ; il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien connu de si fort. Physiquement, c'était la première fois qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait… Commettre cet acte solitaire qu'il trouvait quelque part un peu coupable.

- Saki ? T'es là ?

La voix d'Hitsugi fut comme un rappel cruel à la réalité, et Sakito, en paniquant, fut un instant tenté de tout arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Pas à ce stade…

- Saki ?

- Je suis… là…

Laborieux, son ton n'avait jamais été si rauque.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? J'ai croisé un groupe de nanas entier qui semblaient émoustillées à en faire éclater leurs chemisiers !

- S'il te plaît… Pas main… maintenant…

- Ta voix est bizarre… T'es malade ?

- Merde mais… Sugeeee ! Fous-moi la paix !... Onegai…

- Mais… Du calme Saki, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui t'arrive… Tu te sens mal ?

- Je vais bien… Oh oui, tellement bien… Aaaah ! Ga… raaaaa !

En un dernier gémissement, il se répandit dans sa main et se laissa tomber à terre, abruti de bien-être. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, Hitsugi, derrière la porte, regardait la poignée avec de grands yeux ronds. Etait-ce bien ce à quoi il pensait qui venait de se dérouler ?

- A… Ano… Saki ?... Tu…

- C'est bon, Hitsugi… C'est fini… S'en est presque dommage. Je n'aurai jamais cru… ressentir autant de plaisir !

Il sortit en chancelant, sa main poisseuse refermée sur elle-même, et passa devant son ami pour aller la laver au lavabo le plus proche.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Mais tu… Hm tu viens de te… masturber dans les toilettes du lycée ?

Sakito tourna la tête vers lui, une expression indifférente sur le visage, puis acquiesça.

- Et alors ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- C'est vrai mais…

Hitsugi hésita puis se rapprocha de lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de ce genre de chose.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien… Je n'en sais rien, tu m'avais déjà dit que tu ne faisais ce genre de chose que dans les cas extrêmes…

- C'était un cas extrême.

- Et bien sûr, j'ai cru comprendre que tu pensais à Gara.

- Oh oui… C'est incroyable ! Simplement en pensant à lui… C'était si excitant… Imaginer qu'il me touchait…

Il eut un frisson et Hitsugi esquissa un sourire narquois.

- C'est ce genre de chose qui m'arrive souvent en pensant à Nori.

- Tu penses… qu'on est des pervers ?

- Oh ça oui !

- C'est mal ?

- T'as trouvais ça mauvais ?

- Oh que non !

- Alors ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors que résonnait la sonnerie de reprise des cours.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **C'était le chapitre qui partait en vrille... Dur à imaginer un Sakito dans une situation pareille, ne ? X3 Pour les inquiètes, effectivement Uruha va revenir, pas plus tard qu'au chapitre suivant, dans une posture assez... délicate dirons-nous, avec Tero... Certaines savent de quoi je parle xP Par la suite, j'essaierai de le faire revenir un peu plus, pax c'est vrai que c'est un personnage secondaire mais qui plaît tout de même.

**A SUIVRE...**


	14. Filth in the beauty

**Auteur :**Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :**Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Note : **Uruha le retouuuur xD**  
Chapitre 14 : **_Filth in the Beauty _

* * *

La semaine s'achevait et Tero n'avait toujours pas pu revoir Uruha. Il avait du s'occuper de son frère et repousser les invitations successives de son amant.

- Uruha, je te jure que je n'y peux rien !

- Je te crois… Mais promets-moi que tu reviendras vite… Je commence à ne plus supporter de te savoir si proche et en même temps si loin !

- Ne t'en fais pas… Bientôt on pourra se voir. J'avais prévu de te présenter à des amis… Ensuite on pourra passer le reste de notre temps ensemble.

- Il me tarde tellement…

- A moi aussi… Je vais m'arranger pour que le temps passe plus vite loin de toi que dans tes bras.

- J'y compte bien !

Il n'avait pu d'ailleurs lui parler que très brièvement, les endroits où il se trouvait à chaque fois lui semblaient inappropriés. L'attitude de Ni-Ya aussi le rendait morose et nerveux. Le blond semblait presque perpétuellement déconnecté de la réalité. Tero aurait pu se dire que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait besoin de temps, mais s'aurait été se bercer d'illusions. Ni-Ya broyait du noir depuis qu'il avait revu Sakito et Hitsugi, soit la chose la plus incompréhensible qu'il soit. Le roux ne comprenait vraiment pas son frère. Il aurait donné sa main à couper que Ni-Ya aurait été heureux de les revoir, et ça avait semblé le cas au début, à voir comme il s'était jeté dans les bras de Sakito ! Mais tout avait semblé se gâter lorsqu'ils étaient allés manger à l'extérieur. Ni-Ya avait presque semblé malade de leur présence ! Qu'est-ce qui avait tout déclenché exactement ? Au début du repas tout allait bien, il se souvenait très nettement que Ni-Ya souriait. Et puis quand ils avaient commencé à parler du peintre… Mais oui c'était bien ça ! Il avait semblé très affecté d'apprendre que Sakito en était amoureux. Peut-être était-il vexé d'être le dernier à l'apprendre ? C'était chose plausible étant donné qu'il était très proche de Sakito.

En soupirant, Tero changea de chaîne, son portable dans l'autre main.

- Tiens, c'est Sakito… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Il parcourut rapidement le message et sauta sur ses pieds.

- Ni-Ya, debout !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Tero attrapa les couvertures et se stoppa un moment. Les lui enlever brutalement n'était pas une bonne idée. Leur mère devait agir de la sorte. Optant pour la douceur, il les souleva légèrement et vit la tête blonde remuer légèrement.

- Je sais que tu ne dors plus… S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas vu Uruha de la semaine et ça commence à faire long. Il me manque, tu comprends ? Alors tu veux bien faire un effort ?... Sakito vient de me donner l'opportunité de passer un peu de temps avec lui…

Lentement, Ni-Ya se redressa et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

- D'accord…

Soulagé, Tero s'autorisa à se détendre un peu.

- Bien. Pendant que tu t'habilles je vais le prévenir.

- Et c'est quoi au juste le plan ? demanda le cadet d'une voix enrouée.

- Et bien on mangue tous ensemble à midi, je vous le présente, Hitsugi rejoint Nori et Sakito apparemment envie de passer l'après-midi avec toi.

Surpris par la nouvelle, Ni-Ya se stoppa dans son geste et regarda Tero enfiler sa veste.

- Ah bon ?...

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

_Il aurait pu me le dire à moi_, pensa le blond en enfilant les vêtements récemment achetés. Il avait presque envie de refuser, mais son cœur désirait être auprès de lui, et il n'avait pas la force ni la volonté de le combattre.

**OoO**

Un peu après midi, Tero et Ni-Ya furent rejoints dans le restaurant chinois par les deux autres jeunes garçons. L'aîné observa la réaction du blond lorsqu'ils prirent place, et remarqua qu'il ne lâchait pas Sakito du regard. Et dans ce même regard, il lui sembla lire de la tristesse. Il aurait voulu s'en préoccuper davantage mais il ne tenait pas en place.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Tero ? T'as des fourmis dans le pantalon ?

- Uruha ne va pas tarder à arriver…

- Oh je vois ! J'allais ajouter que t'avais le feu aux fesses mais il semblerait que visiblement ça se passe un peu plus à l'avant…

- Petit obsédé ! grogna Tero en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Hitsugi.

Sakito se demanda un instant s'il était dans le même état d'excitation lorsque le mardi soir approchait.

- Il sera peut-être un peu en retard, je vais prendre sa commande. Vous avez choisi ?

Les autres opinèrent du chef et Tero appela le serveur.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Uruha ? Grand, blond, avec des cuisses mieux faites que celles d'une femme !

- Jure ?!

- Tu ne sais rien des secrets que peuvent te révéler l'homosexualité, répondit Tero en un sourire mystérieux.

- Et je ne risque pas de te demander de me montrer, alors arrête de me dévisager comme si tu cherchais à me draguer !

Le roux éclata de rire. Hitsugi et lui ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendus ! Il riait même de ses vannes ! Il y avait de quoi croire aux miracles !

Pendant que les deux conversaient bruyamment, Sakito se tourna vers Ni-Ya.

- Eh, ça va pas ? Tu sembles triste.

- Non, ça va, répliqua Ni-Ya en souriant faiblement. C'est rien.

- Bon… Tero t'a dit que tu dormais chez moi ce soir je suppose.

- Hein ? Non, il a du oublier.

Pourtant, malgré son air indifférent, Ni-Ya venait de commencer à s'affoler. Il n'avait pas dormi chez Sakito depuis un moment ! Et son lit était à deux places… Hors de question de dormir ailleurs qu'avec lui. Le blond se mit à rêver, et même à espérer que cette nuit soit propice aux confidences. Peut-être que Sakito ne résisterait pas à l'aveu tendre que Ni-Ya lui ferait, lové dans ses bras alors que le sommeil l'envahirait peu à peu… Le sommeil ? Plutôt… Bien autre chose de délicieux à ressentir…

- Ah ! Uruha !

Tero se leva d'un bond pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Il n'osa pas manifester publiquement sa joie de le revoir, mais ses yeux brillaient autant que ceux du blond lorsqu'ils se croisèrent et se serrèrent sommairement l'un contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était beau ! Ses cheveux blonds légèrement recourbés sur les côtés, laqués avec soin et légèreté, il portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon légèrement moulant. Il ôta ses lunettes pour les saluer, et Sakito fut surpris d'entendre une voix si grave émaner de sa gorge. Sa bouche surtout était superbe, et il ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux.

- Uruha, je te présente Sakito et Hitsugi, et Ni-Ya, mon petit frère.

- Yoroshiku, dit-il poliment en fixant tour à tour ses nouvelles connaissances.

Mais il sembla tout à coup se liquéfier en apercevant l'autre blond. Ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, il le fixait aussi intensément que s'il voulait se persuader qu'il était bien réel.

- Uruha ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mal à l'aise, Ni-Ya baissa les yeux et gigota sur sa chaise pour ne pas paraître aussi dérangé qu'il l'était par le regard scrutateur.

- Ton… petit frère ?

La main qui tenait ses clefs de voiture se mit à trembler, et elles s'entrechoquèrent dans un petit bruit métallique alors qu'il fit soudainement demi-tour, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

- Eh ! Mais Uruha ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

- Désolé, j'ai un truc important à faire.

Voyant qu'il était bien décidé à s'enfuir, Tero le rattrapa par le bras alors qu'il allait traverser la route devant le restaurant.

- Merde mais t'en vas pas comme ça ! Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Tout va parfaitement bien, je dois y aller.

Tero n'était pas dupe. Refusant de le lâcher, il le força à se retourner et à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'Uruha faisait tout pour les détourner.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Explique-toi !

Il avait haussé le ton d'un coup en perdant patience alors qu'Uruha semblait au bord des larmes.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Tero…

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas me perdre ! Je veux juste que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas…

Il posa les mains sur ses joues pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face, et sentit les doigts tremblants du blond se poser doucement sur ses poignets.

- Si je te le dis… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes alors que je viens juste de te retrouver… Je ne le permettrais pas !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça…

Faisant glisser ses bras autour de lui, il l'attira contre lui et sentit Uruha resserrer son étreinte de lui-même.

- Je t'aime, Tero… Je t'aime vraiment… J'ai fait une grave erreur, quelque chose de stupide et… je ne veux pas que tu me détestes pour ça !...

- Te détester ? Tu commences à me faire peur…

- Je pèse mes mots. Tu me connais, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort habituellement, mais là je sais que le pire arrivera.

- Je ne te jugerai pas, je te le jure.

- Si, tu le feras… Et tu n'y pourras rien parce que ce sera instinctif ! Tu m'en voudras énormément pour ce que j'ai fait. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Mais si seulement j'avais su !...

Le cœur d'Uruha semblait comme se fissurer, désespéré de l'acte inconscient qu'il avait commis, alors que celui de Tero était le plus inquiet qui soit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant.

- Je t'ai fait la promesse que je resterai avec toi. Mais s'il doit y avoir des secrets compromettants dans notre couple, je préfère te dire que…

A bout de nerfs, Uruha lâcha prise et le repoussa brutalement.

- Tu veux savoir ? cria Uruha, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien j'ai couché avec ton frère, voilà ! J'étais seul et j'ai voulu me payer une pute, t'entends ? Je l'ai pris et payé pour ses services !

**OoO**

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'agir, tout comme Uruha cette nuit là. Les mots à l'accent désespérés l'avaient mis hors de lui ; son poing s'était écrasé brutalement sans prévenir sur le coin de la mâchoire du blond. Entraîné par sa violence et la surprise, Uruha chancela et perdit l'équilibre. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la partie heurtée du visage, mais trop abasourdi, il n'eut pas le réflexe de se plaindre. Respirant laborieusement, Tero le surplombait en le fixant d'un regard brûlant de colère. Uruha voulut parler, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il eut l'impression que sa mâchoire aller se détacher.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… grimaça le roux en s'essuyant le front d'une main tremblante.

- Tu vois, je le savais, je te l'avais dit, geignit Uruha alors que le goût du sang se propageait sur sa langue.

- Tu t'es… Tu t'es tapé mon petit frère ! hurla Tero, la rage revenant au galop.

Sortant en courant du restaurant d'où ils avaient assistés sans comprendre à l'étreinte puis à la pseudo bagarre des deux hommes, les trois adolescents arrivèrent à leur hauteur, et alors que Sakito se plantait devant Tero pour l'arrêter, Hitsugi aida Uruha à se relever.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend comme ça ?!

- Pousse toi ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je veux bien, mais je ne te laisserai pas te défouler sur lui !

- Comment peux-tu oser le défendre alors que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a commis comme horreur ?!

- Et bien je t'écoute, dis-la moi, répliqua calmement Sakito.

Le roux parut s'apaiser quelque peu alors qu'il hésitait, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne peux pas… Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment...

- Alors tu n'as aucune raison de le frapper comme ça et de nous cacher ce qui se passe.

Le coup d'œil furtif que Tero jeta à son frère n'échappa pas à l'adolescent.

- Ça concerne Ni-Ya ?

Sortant de son mutisme, celui-ci haussa les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi ! s'exclama le roux d'un air peu engageant. Est-ce que tu te souviens de lui ?

D'un index accusateur, il désigna Uruha qui gardait la tête baissée comme s'il reconnaissait parfaitement une quelconque culpabilité.

- Non… Je devrais ?

Voyant que Tero devenait de plus en plus agressif, Sakito le retint d'une main alors que Ni-Ya faisait précautionneusement un pas en arrière.

- Pourtant, étrenner un corps aussi bien fait, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça !

Ecarquillant les yeux, les trois amis échangèrent des regards gênés. Ni-Ya particulièrement venait de replonger douloureusement dans les souvenirs de sa débauche, qui n'étaient pas si anciens que ça.

- Tero, commença Sakito en se raclant la gorge, prêt à jouer de ses talents de diplomate. C'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ? Parce qu'il t'a avoué une erreur ?

- Exactement ! Il me semble que je suis dans mon droit !

- Tu lui en veux parce qu'il a couché avec ton frère. Si ce n'avait été qu'un autre, aurais-tu réellement réagi de la même façon ?

- Je… Il n'en avait pas le droit !

- Pas plus que tu n'as celui de lui en vouloir.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu lui en veux sur deux points : celui d'avoir donné son corps à un autre que toi et celui du fait que ce soit ton frère cet autre. Aie-je raison ?

- Oui, consentit à acquiescer le roux.

- Et bien tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en quatre ans il n'aurait pas eu le droit de voir une autre ? Tu l'as abandonné non ? Alors tu n'as aucun droit sur lui.

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix !

- Presque pas, j'en convins. Mais ça ne t'en donne pas davantage le droit. Ensuite il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, le sort de ta famille t'indifférait. Que ce soit ton frère ou un autre, c'est la même chose. Aucun d'eux n'est coupable. Se payer du bon temps est peut-être blâmable mais pas criminel lorsque les deux partenaires sont tous les deux consentants en toute conscience de la chose. En couchant avec lui, Ni- Ya a pu s'acheter quelques heures en plus de vie, à supporter ce que lui faisait subir votre mère. Donc concrètement, personne n'est coupable de quoi que ce soit !

Douché par ce discours vibrant de vérité d'un bien plus jeune mais plus avisé, il se maudit pour sa promptitude à faire triompher une sorte de justice totalement dans son droit. Sans rien ajouter, Tero jeta un regard agressif à son amant et les abandonna là, sans se retourner, le pas nerveux. Les lèvres serrées, Uruha luttait pour garder ses larmes contenues. Celui-ci respira longuement pour contenir les tremblements de sa voix avant de reparler.

- Merci d'avoir essayé… Merci énormément…

Il avait peur de trop en faire et que Sakito lui renvoie une réplique acerbe parfaitement juste et réfléchie mais il n'en fut rien.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous et personne ne devrait en avoir. Aucun de vous deux n'a réellement fauté à mes yeux, quand on connaît toute l'histoire et les raisons de cet acte.

- Mais Tero, lui, n'oubliera pas, articula difficilement le blond en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. La vérité finit toujours par tuer un couple.

Il esquissa un sourire douloureux et après avoir rapidement regardé chacun des adolescents, il tourna à son tour les talons.

- Attendez…

Le retenant timidement par le débardeur, Ni-Ya se racla la gorge lorsque Uruha se retourna.

- Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute…

- Ta faute ? C'est moi qui suis venu t'aborder.

- Mais j'avais besoin de votre argent. Je vous ai poussé à… la faute. Je vais parler à Tero… Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Ne l'abandonnez pas…

D'un geste amical, Uruha posa la main sur l'épaule de l'autre blond.

- C'est gentil… Je n'abandonnerai pas Tero parce que je l'aime. Mais aussi niais que ça puisse paraître, mon cœur est à lui. Et à personne d'autre.

- Je comprends…

Et c'était vrai. Il ressentait la même chose lui-même envers Sakito. Il pouvait bien essayer de s'en défaire, mais tout comme Uruha ces quatre années, il n'y parviendrait pas. Etrange comme quelqu'un pouvait à ce point marquer une personne, sans passion ardente comme dans les éphémères amoures où bientôt l'un se lasse de l'autre, mais un amour sincère, fort, et en quelque sorte quotidien. Pour Uruha comme pour Ni-Ya, tout avait commencé par la compréhension de l'autre. Une amitié fusionnelle, de l'attachement profond, puis une volonté d'être toujours là, de le soutenir. Un besoin de représenter plus, de marquer. D'_être_, tout simplement.

**OoO**

Il ne faisait pourtant qu'un pas après l'autre, mais il avait la désagréable impression de se trahir à chaque instant. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs mais Sakito était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard lointain. Ils parlaient peu, et pourtant ils marchaient côte à côte. Ni-Ya ne voulait pas rompre le silence le premier. Il avait comme l'impression d'être inintéressant, de n'avoir en somme rien à dire. Mais chaque seconde en plus durant laquelle il se taisait alimentait son anxiété. Et il n'aurait même pas su dire pourquoi il était dans cet état.

- Alors… Entre Nori et Hitsugi, ça a l'air de bien marcher, même si ça fait relativement peu de temps qu'ils sont ensemble.

Il avait parlé ? Traîtres mots ! Ils étaient sortis tous seuls sans qu'il ne le leur demande ! Sortant de sa rêverie, Sakito acquiesça.

- Et bien ça semble le cas. On verra sur une longue durée.

- Tu la sens comment ?

Sakito esquissa un sourire. C'était le genre de conversation qu'ils tenaient autrefois tous les trois, assis au bord d'un trottoir en pleine journée de cours.

- Elle m'a l'air d'une fille bien.

- Tant mieux alors. Hitsugi mérite quelqu'un de bien.

- C'est vrai. Toi aussi.

- Je peux te retourner la chose !

- Retourne donc !

Ni-Ya se dérida peu à peu, retrouvant avec bonheur un petit goût de complicité.

- Et toi, ça fait longtemps que t'es pas tombé amoureux ?

Le blond avait espéré qu'il ne lui poserait pas la question. Que devait-il répondre ?

- Je… Et bien… Ouais, ça fait longtemps.

- Ah, j'espère que ça reviendra vite ! Ça réchauffe le cœur d'être amoureux !

- Ça dépend… Quand c'est réciproque, oui.

Il se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs.

- Toi le petit puceau aussi vierge par le corps que par l'esprit, t'as trouvé quelqu'un enfin à ton goût. Mes félicitations !

Comment faisait-il pour cacher aussi bien ce qu'il ressentait ? Il s'étonnait lui-même ! Il jouait un rôle, celui du copain content du bonheur de l'autre. Il ne le connaissait pas comme l'amoureux refoulé qu'il se trouvait être. Il avait également décidé de faire semblant… jusqu'à trouver la bonne opportunité.

- T'as envie d'aller quelque part en particulier cet après-midi ?

- Eto… Pas spécialement…

- Un tour sur notre chère _route du boycottage_ te plairait ?

_La route du boycottage_… Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient à chaque fois qu'ils séchaient les cours ensemble, tous les trois. Pas vraiment une sorte de route délimitée mais plutôt un concept : l'arcade de jeux, la supérette où le caissier soudoyé laissait les mineurs acheter de l'alcool, parfois le cinéma et puis le quai de la gare où ils aimaient commenter la manière d'être et de se vêtir des passagers… Tout autant de lieu chargés de souvenirs et de moments pleins de complicité qui semblaient pourtant perdus tout à fait.

- Ce sera plutôt long…

- On a le temps, ne ? Demain c'est dimanche en plus. Oublie tout ce qui pourrait nuire à un moment agréable ! Bon bien sûr c'est moins drôle s'il en manque un…

L'absent jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait été lui, Ni-Ya. Les deux autres avaient-ils ressentis la même chose, la même solitude durant ces moments là ?

- On a pas voulu la refaire depuis, repris Sakito. On voulait la refaire quand tu serais là.

- Dans ce cas, allons simplement à la gare. Attendons qu'Hitsugi soit avec nous pour la faire entièrement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu en tournant au coin de la rue. Avec surprise, Ni-Ya se rendait compte que cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette gare. Pourtant, c'était un des lieux qu'il avait le plus fréquenté dans cette ville. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur lieu de réunion, mais à peu de chose père ; ils avaient leurs bancs attitrés, dans le fond à gauche, et de là ils pouvaient voir toutes les personnes allant et venant dans la gare. Traîner ici leur paraissait beaucoup plus lucratif que de rester à s'ennuyer dans une classe de cours. Peu à peu entraîné par le mouvement, ils franchirent sans encombres (et sans payer), les barrières de sécurité, et retrouvèrent quelques planches de bois qui avaient bien souvent eu l'occasion d'accueillir leurs fesses.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin :** Non mais j'en reviens pas du nombre de perverses que compte le milieu des reviews ! Un peu de dignité, que diable ! Tout de suite, je dis "position délicate" et une seule chose vous vient à l'esprit... Non mais vraiment, je ne suis pas de ce genre moi ! On y croit tous, bien sûr. On refait un essai ? Chapitre suivant, Ni-Ya et Sakito dans une "position délicate"... Et oui mes chéries xD Advienne que pourra...

**A SUIVRE...**


	15. Time after Time

**Auteur :**Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :**Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 15 : **_Time after time_** (1) **

* * *

La pluie les surprit sur le chemin, alors qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour. Pataugeant dans les flaques d'eau formées dans les irrégularités des trottoirs, les jambes fatiguées de courir en étant transies de froid, leurs vêtements collant à leur peau, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en apercevant l'immeuble de Sakito. Reprenant un peu leur souffle en arrivant à l'abri dans le hall parfaitement propre, ils empruntèrent l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, désolés de devoir maculer le sol d'eau sale. Gagnant enfin l'appartement, Sakito entraîna son ami dans sa salle de bain. 

- Tiens, assieds-toi sur cette chaise pendant que je me lave. Y a une serviette propre, là ; Tu peux enlever tes vêtements et t'en envelopper en attendant que ce soit ton tour. A moins que tu veuilles passer le premier ?

Ni-Ya mit un temps avant de comprendre que le châtain attendait une réponse.

- Oh non, surtout pas ! Euh je veux dire non, vas-y, passe en premier… Je te… J'attendrai.

Il avait presque faillit lâcher le fond de sa pensée. _Je te regarde._ Il n'allait pas se refuser ce plaisir là ! Lorsque Sakito lui tourna le dos, le regard du blond tomba sur les reins de son ami qui se découvrirent peu à peu. Bien qu'il frissonnât de froid, il lui sembla qu'il avait un peu plus chaud tout à coup. Sakito ôta son tee-shirt d'un mouvement souple et Ni-Ya fit un effort de déglutition lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui. Il avait le buste fin et un ventre plat, mais le regard appréciateur de Ni-Ya ne s'arrêta pas là. Il observait les moindres gestes de son homologue, y comprit lorsqu'il commença à ôter son pantalon, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gigoter sur sa chaise.

- Et bien quoi ? demanda Sakito en relevant des yeux surpris et curieux.

- R-rien, je pensais à autre chose...

Les pommettes rougissantes, il se leva pour se déshabiller à son tour, mais la vue du corps nu de dos, pourtant rapide, ne lui échappa pas. Se raclant la gorge, plus pour se calmer que pour attirer l'attention, il fit la grimace en s'apercevant qu'il ressentait une légère tension dans le bas-ventre.

- Non non, pas maintenant, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cabine de douche mais Sakito avait déjà ouvert l'eau et la faisait couler pour en régler la température. En soupirant de bien-être, Ni-Ya se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et s'emmitoufla dans la grande serviette blanche moelleuse qui lui donna presque envie de dormir. Mais en tournant les yeux vers les parois s'embuant peu à peu, les formes du corps debout se distinguant légèrement dans la vapeur de la douche lui donnèrent toutes les raisons de rester éveillé. Il s'interdit fermement d'aller le rejoindre, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait. Mais il parvenait pour le moment à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Peut-être aussi n'attendait-il que le moment propice pour faire cet écart…

Le regard perdu, les paupières à demi closes, il sembla sortir d'une sorte de léthargie lorsque Sakito, les hanches enserrées dans une serviette, sortit de la douche d'un air satisfait.

- A toi.

Ni-Ya jeta un regard global au corps de son ami mais ne s'y attarda pas, probablement pour ne pas se donner trop tôt des envies coupables difficiles à contenir. Il entra à son tour dans la cabine et sentit avec délice l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau froide. S'immergeant dans une sorte de stase, il entendit vaguement Sakito lui parler mais ne compris pas ses mots. Un peu à contrecoeur, il écourta son moment de douce quiétude pour le rejoindre. Il fut presque soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas encore rhabillé, occupé à coiffer ses cheveux secs devant la glace. Il s'immobilisa, posant à nouveau les yeux sur la chute de reins bien faite de son ami et sentit comme l'envol de centaine de papillons dans le bas de son ventre. Lentement, il se posta derrière lui, et l'entendit une nouvelle fois qui lui parlait en lui souriant, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre. Il était ailleurs, le corps insensible à tout autre chose que du désir. Il effleura d'abord le bas du dos de Sakito du bout des doigts, et le sentant frissonner de surprise, il ne résista pas à y poser totalement sa paume brûlante.

- Ni-Ya ?

Y avait-il de la crainte dans cet appel ? Il n'aurait su le dire, et si en temps normal il se serait déjà stoppé pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer et de perdre son amitié, il semblait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il se colla tendrement contre lui, les yeux suivant les gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux pour venir caresser l'épaule nue de Sakito. Ses tétons durcis appuyés contre son dos lui faisaient déjà ressentir d'agréables sensations. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il embrassa le creux de son cou en y enfouissant son visage, l'enlaçant totalement contre lui pour se perdre un peu plus dans la sensation chaude de sa peau contre la sienne et de son odeur. Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se rendre compte à temps que son membre, se durcissant peu à peu sous l'effet de l'envie physique, se pressait contre ses fesses, exprimant clairement à son ami ce qu'il ressentait. Sakito ne bougeait pas, les yeux agrandis d'un mélange de parfaite stupeur et aussi quelque part de peur. Encore une chose dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il sentait, se rendait compte que le corps qui le serrait contre lui manifestait son désir de lui… Un de ses meilleurs amis le désirait. Ce qu'il avait alors craint se révélait juste : ils avaient reculés pour mieux sauter. Il aurait voulu le repousser, lui crier d'arrêter de ressentir ce genre de choses, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu. D'une voix blanche, il lui demanda de le lâcher. Mais Ni-Ya ne parut pas l'entendre et continua d'embrasser sa nuque jusqu'à ce que ses mains se glissent jusqu'à sa taille.

- Saki, souffla le blond en un murmure étonnement rauque, Saki, je t'aime.

Les derniers mots sonnèrent comme une sorte d'alerte dans sa tête, et l'étrange et légère excitation qu'il avait ressentie aux caresses de son aîné s'estompa instantanément. Il devait le repousser, il n'avait pas le choix, ça allait trop loin, c'était beaucoup plus grave encore qu'il ne le pensait.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Sakito en cherchant à se retourner tout en se dégageant.

Il croisa le regard du blond et un étrange froid désespéré l'envahit. Il était trop tard pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre.

- Je t'aime… Laisse-moi te montrer…

Sans avoir le temps d'opposer une quelconque résistance, Sakito, maintenant face à Ni-Ya, se retrouva cambré en arrière sur le bord du lavabo, les hanches collées aux siennes, sentant à présent tout à fait l'érection tendue contre son aine. Une langue s'empara soudainement de la sienne à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle était chaude et animée d'une vivacité étonnante. Il fut presque tenté de s'y laisser aller. C'était son premier baiser avec un individu du même sexe que lui. Il se souvint alors de cette nuit au parc où Sakito l'avait payé et lui avait proposé de remplacer son client perdu. Ni-Ya aurait pu en profiter… Et pourtant il avait refusé. Il ne pouvait pas douter de ses sentiments, mais à vrai dire il n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde, il en était simplement… désemparé. Même si Ni-Ya était un beau garçon, le cœur de Sakito était déjà pris. Et il le savait ! Le regard d'Hitsugi au restaurant lui revint également en mémoire, et aussi ce qui avait occasionné le départ du blond aux toilettes. C'était au moment où ils avaient commencé à parler de Gara…

Sakito chercha à échapper à son étreinte, mais plus il tentait de se détacher, plus Ni-Ya se serrait contre lui, et plus il sentait le désir mordant qu'il ressentait.

- Non…

Il parvint à détourner la tête et à rompre le baiser, les yeux au bord des larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ni-Ya soit tombé amoureux de lui ? Il aurait pu être heureux, même après ce qu'il avait vécu, avec du soutien et beaucoup d'attention… Mais il avait fallu que ses sentiments pour lui soient plus que de l'amitié alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible.

- Arrête ! Arrête, onegai !

L'emprise des mains du jeune garçon sur ses flancs sembla se relâcher.

- Quoi ?...

Mais il y avait dans son regard le voile terni de la mélancolie. Il le savait. Il savait que Sakito ne pouvait pas l'aimer de cette manière.

- Lâche-moi s'il te plait…

Et Ni-Ya le lâcha totalement, l'ivresse du désir remplacée petit à petit par une sensation d'échec. Sakito ne s'était même pas laissé aller un peu à lui…

Dès qu'il fut libre, Sakito lui jeta un regard profondément désolé et triste et quitta la salle de bain d'un pas précipité sans rien ajouter. Ni-Ya le laissa lui échapper, son bas-ventre sensiblement douloureux. Il ne pleurait pas pourtant. Il n'en avait pas la force.

**OoO**

Une petite pile d'habits l'attendait sur une chaise lorsqu'il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Il s'habilla en silence, fixant à la lueur de la lampe de chevet le renflement de la couette à l'extrémité du lit. Il avait entendu des sanglots lorsqu'il était encore à se regarder d'un air morose dans le miroir ; c'était ce qui l'avait décidé à sortir. Il avait d'abord dû prendre une douche froide pour se calmer, et il sentait encore des frissons glacés lui courir dans le dos, mais il se sentait dégoûté de son laissé aller. Par sa faute, Sakito avait été blessé, se rendant compte du mal qu'inconsciemment il lui faisait. Découvrir qu'une personne que l'on considérait comme son frère avait imaginé avoir avec lui des contacts physiques très intimes ne devait pas être quelque chose de particulièrement agréable… Plutôt troublant.

Une fois le pantalon passé, il hésita entre aller dormir sur le canapé ou se glisser dans le lit pour tenter maladroitement de le réconforter. Il choisit résolument la deuxième solution. Il voulait que Sakito comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de la souffrance que lui infligeait son amour et que, même s'il était terriblement jaloux de ce Gara, il ne chercherait pas à entraver sa relation. Il l'aimait, il respecterait ses choix. Il souleva la couette et il lui sembla que le corps de Sakito se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui-même. Posant une main sans intention cachée sur sa cuisse, Ni-Ya se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que son corps épouse la position du sien. Mais l'étreinte était bien différente de celle qu'ils avaient échangés tout à l'heure. Il lui faisait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle n'était que protectrice et tendre. Ne bougeant plus, il le laissa sentir la différence. Et ce fut le cas. Sakito se détendit doucement, et Ni-Ya glissa son visage contre sa nuque en fermant ses yeux douloureux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le châtain ne s'endorme et ne se retourne dans son sommeil. L'autre n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il regarda son beau visage endormi et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux en le caressant au passage avant de presser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, entrouvertes sur un souffle apaisé. En passant un pouce sous une de ses paupières fermées, il y trouva quelques traces de larmes et poussa un soupir en attirant Sakito à lui pour qu'il se love inconsciemment dans ses bras. En glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il songea avec amertume que Gara aurait sûrement la chance de l'étrenner de la même façon que lui… mais en beaucoup plus intime.

**OoO**

Se réveiller dans ses bras fut une expérience à la fois étrangement rassurante et perturbante. Bien des fois il s'était imaginé dans ceux d'un homme, mais il était désolé que ce ne soit que Ni-Ya. Il baissa les yeux sur le bras qui enserrait sa hanche et posa la main sur le poignet fin comme pour s'excuser de la situation. Ni-Ya bougea dans son sommeil et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se resserrer contre lui. Sans comprendre, les larmes vinrent presque immédiatement aux yeux de Sakito. Il se maudit de ne savoir réagir quede cette manière là. Il serra fort contre lui la tête endormie, luttant pour contenir ses sanglots. Qui des deux avait le plus de raison de pleurer au juste ? Ni-Ya semblait s'être complètement plié au choix de Sakito sans même s'être réellement battu pour le faire changer d'avis. Sakito le connaissait, il savait cette soumission. Et il s'en sentait d'autant plus mal que Ni-Ya acceptait et subissait, comme avec sa mère. Se retrouver dans la même position que cette horrible femme qui lui avait fait tant de mal était insupportable.

- Pardon, Ni-Ya… Crois-moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments… Je ne peux pas te mentir…

Il le serra plus fort sans s'en rendre vraiment compte mais remarqua au bout d'un moment que la main blanche s'était refermée plus fermement sur sa hanche. Il cessa de sangloter et le visage émergea de contre sa poitrine.

- Je sais, Saki, murmura-t-il, ses yeux emplis de compréhension. Je sais.

- Mais je… J'aurai voulu être autrement… J'aurai voulu pouvoir te rendre heureux…

- Non, je n'aurai pas voulu que tu sois un autre. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été toi… Pas celui que j'aime…

Tristement, Sakito caressa son visage et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

- Tu ne peux pas aller contre toi-même… Et une amitié se base sur de la sincérité. J'espère… J'espère que ce Gara saura reconnaître ce qu'il a gagné…

Le châtain eut un petit sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Merci…

- C'était sincère…

Ses bras agrippèrent un peu plus fort le corps contre lui et Sakito sentit que Ni-Ya pleurait.

**OoO**

La pièce empestait fortement un mélange d'alcool et de cigarette très marqué lorsque Tero y pénétra, les traits tirés et l'air abattu. Il était à peine rentré chez lui, après avoir fait plusieurs bars, dont pas mal de sa propriété, et s'être livré aux penchants les plus pervers de l'homme que sont l'ivresse et la luxure. Il n'aurait pu donner le nombre exact d'hommes, de transsexuels et de femmes avec lesquels il avait fait certaines choses inavouables. Abruti par l'alcool, il avait du faire pis encore, mais il ne se rappelait pas de toutes ses activités nocturnes, seulement de sons, d'odeurs et d'images qui se rappelaient à lui par brefs flashs. Sa façon d'agir ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire ce genre de chose, livrant un corps sans morale à des vices extrêmes, mais cette fois-ci, il s'y était jeté avec davantage de volonté de se faire auto disparaître en tant qu'individu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil las à son réveil, un goût infect de bile dans la bouche. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il pouvait se sentir réveillé alors qu'il avait passé toute la nuit debout, mais il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre. Il refusait de penser à Uruha et pourtant il devait chercher une solution. Mais après tout ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort, alors pour quelle raison devait-il se soucier de lui ? La réponse était évidente mais il ne voulait pas y penser, la considérant comme hors sujet. Il aimait Uruha mais il lui en voulait. Cependant, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il reconnaissait que sa colère était peu raisonnable. Tout ce que Sakito lui avait dit était vrai, mais la personnalité quelque peu rancunière et fragile de Tero ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il savait qu'il devrait aller le voir mais il s'y refusait pour le moment. S'aurait été se montrer faible. Tero renâcla en grommelant. Sa colère était dirigée vers lui-même en vérité, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été si violent envers Uruha. Il avait vu ressurgir ses faiblesses, la peur d'être trahi alors qu'il savait que le blond ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il devait se combattre et ne pas considérer Uruha comme un ennemi, car il n'en était pas un. Mais il fallait du temps, du temps pour s'accepter, pour se contrôler. Du temps pour accepter que les autres fassent partis de sa vie sans les craindre. Car il avait toujours peur de s'attacher et de se rendre compte un jour qu'on l'avait trompé. Comme avant, lorsqu'il était enfant…

Nerveusement, et malgré les nausées persistantes et son état actuel, il s'alluma une cigarette. Son corps sentait la sueur et d'autres fluides corporels qu'il préférait ne pas identifier. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait de soirée de ce genre, il évitait de se regarder dans le miroir, histoire de ne pas s'effrayer ou de se rendre vraiment compte de son état. Il se laissa tomber au bas du mur ; ses vêtements sales et poisseux le mettaient mal à l'aise. La chambre d'hôtel lui parut bien vide tout à coup, et il chercha inconsciemment une présence autre que la sienne. Il était tout aussi seul physiquement que psychologiquement, et le rougeoiement de la cendre de la cigarette qui d'habitude lui apportait quelque réconfort, ne parvenait pas à masquer ce vide là. Son visage piteusement baissé, éclairé par moment d'une petite lueur, paraissait plus abattu que content de son inflexibilité. En fin de compte, il n'était pas le seul à faire des erreurs. S'il avait toujours considéré qu'il avait commise la plus grave, c'est-à-dire de vivre, il se rendait compte à présent combien vivre en regrettant un acte devait être plus dur encore. Uruha devait être rongé par le remord...

Portant vivement le tabac à ses lèvres, il soupira d'apaisement en laissant sa tête partir en arrière, les yeux clos, revoyant dans sa tête l'expression du blond lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de son appartement. Même Tero avait été surpris qu'ils soient ainsi face à face, après des années de silence... Des années d'abandon auxquelles il aurait voulu remédier mais dont il doutait à présent d'avoir la force.

**OoO**

Hitsugi avait dû se débrouiller pour ne pas dormir chez lui cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver un toit, une de ses connaissances qui lui devait des comptes n'avait pas rechigné à le laisser entrer. Un peu avant dix heures, il avait quitté l'appartement sans avoir l'intention d'aller quelque part. Marcher dans les rues, au hasard, bifurquer à gauche sans savoir où menait le chemin... Du temps, il en avait devant lui. A foison. Il comptait bien profiter de cette bouffée de liberté illusoire tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, il ne cessait de repenser à l'agréable après-midi qu'il avait passée en compagnie de Nori. Oh, pas grand-chose de bien palpitant, mais ça avait suffit à le rendre heureux. Se dire que son sourire, cette espèce d'illumination qui envahissait son visage, lui était uniquement adressé lui donnait comme une envie de bien faire, de prendre une sorte de revanche sur sa vie. Comme si cette relation était la seule chose qu'il avait réussie. Il pouvait à présent glisser sa main dans la sienne et voir dans son regard la chaleur dont il avait besoin pour se sentir bien.

Chantonnant d'un air évasif, ne regardant pas vraiment devant lui mais plutôt en l'air, il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui venait en face de lui et ne paraissait pas plus attentive que lui à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. D'un coup d'épaule, Hitsugi percuta le sac que portait la vieille femme, et qui chuta à terre sous le choc.

- Oup's, sumimasen !

Tout en s'excusant de son moment d'égarement, il s'accroupit pour remettre en place le contenu du cabas qui avait glissé sur le sol.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas non plus.

Alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête, il s'aperçut que ce qui gisait à ses pieds n'étaient que des boîtes de thé.

- J'avais besoin de réapprovisionner, répondit-elle comme en réponse à son regard étonné. Je reçois rarement de la visite, mais en ce moment le manoir est plus animé !

- Le manoir ?

Hitsugi releva vivement la tête et fixa attentivement son visage ridé.

- Ne seriez-vous pas par hasard... Kanagure-san ?

Elle eut un pincement de lèvres tout en s'étonnant à son tour du fait qu'il ait connaissance de son identité.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

- En quelque sorte... Tous les mardis, n'y a-t-il pas un adolescent d'environ mon âge qui passe chez vous ?

Elle battit des paupières, puis se mit vivement à ramasser les boîtes restantes sans répondre.

- Ne vous affolez pas ! Il se trouve simplement que c'est mon ami, et qu'il m'a parlé de vous et de Gara-san.

Kanagure se stoppa dans son geste puis se releva sans le regarder.

- Je ne connais pas de Gara-san.

Sans ajouter un seul mot que ce soit, elle tourna les talons en laissant un Hitsugi perplexe, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde. Il fut tenté de la rattraper et de s'expliquer avec elle sur les raisons de son vif renfermement, et surtout pour que Sakito ne souffre pas prochainement de son manque de tact, mais il n'eut pas le courage de faire un pas dans sa direction. Elle marchait vite, comme s'il lui tardait de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette rencontre inattendue. Il la regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de hausser les épaules, ramassant son sac pour se remettre à marcher, le regard toujours aussi vague.

**OoO**

- Tu t'en vas ?...

Ni-Ya eut un léger sourire face à la glace, alors qu'il passait son tee-shirt. Il voyait par-dessus son épaule dans le reflet qu'il hésitait à le regarder, même de dos il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter.

- Oui... Enfin ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange...

Il se retourna à demi, et se sentit gêné à son tour de la phrase qui lui échappa.

- Bien au contraire...

Sa langue sembla comme se figer dans sa bouche, sentant comme un blocage l'empêcher de continuer. Mais il n'y avait de toute manière rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Tu... Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

Le blond se déplaça à travers la chambre, ramassant sa veste posée sur le lit et l'enfila en mettant son temps pour l'arranger correctement. Puis il s'avança vers Sakito, à moitié collé contre le mur et l'encadrement de la porte, et s'arrêta devant lui. Instantanément, le châtain baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge en fixant le sol. Il agit de la sorte pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'oser relever la tête. Ni-Ya le regardait avec une sorte de concentration rêveuse, comme s'il se passait tout un tas de choses dans sa tête en relation avec lui.

- Q...quoi ? émit Sakito d'une voix faible.

Le blond fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de lui, et du même mouvement, il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement un instant, puis Sakito ferma les yeux au moment où Ni-Ya l'embrassait. D'abord cette légère pression sur les lèvres, et puis cet abandon de soit lorsque la langue demande à entrer... D'une main ferme et tremblante, le plus jeune l'arrêta.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça...

Ni-Ya le regarda sans rien dire puis se décolla très lentement de lui.

- Oui... Pardon...

Et il prit le chemin de la sortie sans un regard derrière lui. Après avoir réalisé avec quelle tristesse son visage s'était tourné, Sakito se lança sur ses talons pour le rattraper, mais juste au moment où il l'atteignait, Ni-Ya passait la porte d'entrée et la faisait claquer dans son dos.

- Ni-Ya...

Celui-ci s'avança dans le couloir de l'immeuble en retenant mal son envie de pleurer et partit en courant pour s'éloigner au plus vite de cet amour cruel et sans espoir. Ses pas résonnaient un peu trop à son goût dans l'immeuble vide, et ses reniflements marquaient chaque martèlement du sol alors que son épaule se cognait au mur anguleux à sa droite. Pourquoi est-ce que Sakito avait voulu qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux ? Tout ressemblait beaucoup trop à un piège qu'on avait voulu lui tendre... Ou bien peut-être devenait-il tout simplement parano ?

Lancé dans sa course, Ni-Ya sortit de l'immeuble et tourna à droite sans savoir réellement où il allait, supposant simplement que le centre ville devait être de ce côté-ci. Pourtant il connaissait très bien la ville. C'était juste... qu'il était trop bouleversé pour avoir la volonté de réfléchir.

- Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Le blond releva les yeux et les essuya du revers de la main.

- Hitsugi...

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait pleuré et Ni-Ya se sentit ridicule et honteux sous ce regard curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le jeune garçon en prenant une voix étonnement douce.

- Te mêle pas de ça, grommela Ni-Ya en le contournant pour continuer à avancer.

- Eh ! Attends !

Hitsugi le rattrapa et commença à marcher avec lui.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- A Sakito. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Ni-Ya se figea et tourna mécaniquement la tête vers lui.

- Comment est-ce que...

- Comment est-ce que j'ai deviné ? Bah... Y avait qu'à t'observer pour comprendre. J'suis peut-être pas aussi malin que Saki mais j'suis pas non plus totalement stupide...

Ayant un peu de mal à avaler la pilule, Ni-Ya acquiesça un peu difficilement et reporta un regard neutre sur le trottoir.

- Hm... ça c'est mal passé, c'est ça...

- Attends une minute... Tout ça là... C'était une de tes idées foireuses, je me trompe ?

Il se retourna vivement vers lui et l'empoigna presque aussitôt par le col de son uniforme. Etonné de son brusque mouvement de colère, Hitsugi en lâcha son sac.

- Mais... Calme-toi, je voulais simplement t'aider...

- Et bien à l'avenir ne cherche plus à m'aider !

Il relâcha la pression et le plus âgé des deux se massa la nuque en lui lançant un regard blessé.

- C'est ta faute si tout a foiré ! Pas la mienne ! Je voulais simplement t'aider à t'expliquer avec Saki, rien d'autre ! Tu savais autant que moi que c'était foutu d'avance !

Ni-Ya ne répondit pas, se contenta d'offrir la vue de son dos muet à son ami. Au bout d'un moment, Hitsugi l'entendit sangloter et il s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Désolé... Je voulais pas te dire ça comme ça... Tu le sais... J'voulais pas te faire mal...

Le blond se laissa attirer contre lui, et l'autre jeune garçon, quoi qu'un peu gêné d'agir de la sorte en pleine rue, le calma du mieux qu'il put en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

- Allez... Viens... On va ailleurs...

Il lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraîna avec lui alors que d'un peu plus haut, le rideau légèrement tiré sur le côté, Sakito les observait avec une pointe de regret et d'envie s'éloigner de son champ de vision. Le regard mélancolique, il repoussa le tissu et soupira en s'adossant momentanément au mur. C'était vrai, rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant. Ils n'étaient jamais tous les trois en fin de compte ; toujours par deux. C'était triste, c'était navrant, et par-dessus tout désagréable de se dire, lorsque l'on était seul, que les deux autres se confiaient des secrets que l'on ne saurait jamais, ou très tardivement.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Time after time, you try to find yourseeelf, nagareru toki no naka deeeeee…

**Note de fin : ****A SUIVRE...** xD


	16. Mais les obstacles infranchissables

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 16 : **_Mais les obstacles infranchissables _

* * *

En grognant, Uruha repoussa du bout du pied une bouteille de vodka vide qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vidée. D'ailleurs d'où venait-elle ? Il s'étira avec un formidable mal de crâne et fut pris d'étourdissement en tentant de se relever. Il cligna des yeux et se demanda vaguement où il se trouvait. Il s'avisa qu'il était étendu sur le sol du salon, à moitié nu. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté comme ça, lui qui semblait déjà saoul au deuxième verre de champagne ! Il passa une main sur son front tâché de sueur et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il avait aussi une très forte envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas des rendus malodorants sur la moquette à côté de lui ? Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'aux toilettes, accélérant un peu vers la fin, et vomit avec difficulté dans la cuvette. Il savait pourtant quels effets avait l'alcool sur lui ! Alors pourquoi diable avait-il bu à se rendre malade ? Il ferma un moment les yeux après une dernière contraction de son estomac, pour récupérer un peu. Qu'avait-il voulu oublier pour agir de la sorte ? Car s'était forcément dans ce but qu'il s'était conduit aussi stupidement ! En une image, la mémoire lui revint. Le visage furieux de Tero et ses yeux où se lisait sa tristesse d'avoir été trahit. Uruha n'aurait sûrement du rien dire. Maintenant, il ne lui ferait plus confiance. Pourtant il avait toujours tout fait pour que Tero se sente en sécurité avec lui. Et il avait tout gâché. Il soupira profondément en ressentant le violent besoin de se remettre à boire. Quel état pitoyable… Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Tero ne reviendrait pas vers lui. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse. Il était dur de se faire aimer de lui. Il marcha sur les genoux jusqu'à sa chambre et regarda la porte de la salle de bain d'un air peu enthousiaste. Pourtant, il devait se remettre en forme avant de partir travailler. Au moins, il aurait autre chose à penser. Uruha était journaliste ; un aspect de sa vie que Tero ne connaissait même pas. Et qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais.

Fébrilement, il s'essuya le front et porta ses doigts tremblants à sa bouche humide. Il se sentait complètement dépassé, et terriblement nauséeux. Il se souvenait très bien maintenant sa journée d'hier, à pleurer lamentablement sur son sort, lui qui n'y était pas habitué, à jurer tout haut contre lui-même, à tourner en rond en se flinguant l'esprit à grandes doses de remords, et puis il avait craqué. Samedi soit, il s'était torturé ; dimanche soir, il s'était achevé.

- Kami-sama... Je ne pourrais jamais mettre un pas dehors...

A se traîner comme il le faisait, il avait presque envie de ne pas tenter. Mais il le fallait, où il recommencerait. Le cercle vicieux du _pense pour penser_. Il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put au montant de la porte et geignit en se remettant sur ses jambes. Il chancela un moment, puis ferma les yeux pour chasser cet effroyable tournis, et se guida à l'aveuglette dans sa salle de bain, se laissa choir dans la baignoire tout aussi peu habillé qu'il l'était, donnant un coup dans le robinet pour l'ouvrir et lui rafraîchir les idées.

**OoO**

- Oh ! Salut Saki ! Dis donc... T'en fais une tête...

Effectivement, le plus jeune semblait tout aussi peu réceptif à ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui qu'Hitsugi semblait éclatant de bonne humeur.

- T'étais où hier soir ?

- Euh... C'est important ?

- Un peu que c'est important ! éclata Sakito. C'est pas toi qui est venu me jouer les violons comme quoi la fraternité, blahblah, squatter chez moi tout ça... Dis donc, tu l'as bien vite oublié ! Une nuit et PAF ! T'es plus là !

- Mais... Il t'arrive quoi là ? J'suis juste resté à l'hôtel... Tero n'était pas là et j'avais pas envie de laisser Ni-Ya seul...

- Seul ? Vous avez passé toute la journée ensemble et il se sentait _seul _?!

- Oh mais calme-toi là ! Ça commence à légèrement devenir horripilant ce ton accusateur et supérieur ! répliqua Hitsugi en haussant le ton à son tour, fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrit.

Sakito se tut un moment, ravalant une réponse cinglante, et baissa les yeux.

- Désolé... J'suis sur les nerfs... En ce moment, je contrôle plus rien...

- C'est pas une raison pour que j'en fasse les frais non plus ! M'enfin tu le reconnais, c'est déjà ça...

- J'en peux plus... On dirait qu'après Ni-Ya, c'est moi qui vais péter un plomb...

- Etrange, j'te voyais pas autant à bout...

- C'est que... Depuis samedi... Bon sang, j'aurai jamais cru qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de moi ! Pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi...

Compatissant, Hitsugi s'assit à côté de lui sur les marches de l'escalier du lycée, écoutant un moment ce brouhaha qui malgré tout lui manquait lorsqu'il ne l'entendait pas.

- Les sentiments ne se choisissent pas. On y peut rien, c'est tout.

- Mais j'aurai tellement voulu... Comment est-ce que je pourrai être aussi proche de lui maintenant ? C'est impossible ! Totalement impossible !

- Mmh... Il est revenu au lycée.

- Ah... Ah bon ?

- Je mange avec lui ce midi... Viens avec moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce ça fait genre le mec tout seul que l'on invite parce qu'il fait de la peine...

- T'es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets ! Allez, arrête ça, tu sais très bien qu'on est tous les deux tes amis ! On passera enfin un vrai moment ensemble... Dis pas non...

- Un vrai moment... Tu vois bien que ce sera jamais comme avant.

- C'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant, mais on dirait qu'aucun de vous deux ne veut faire d'efforts ! J'ai parlé avec lui hier, il est encore plus défaitiste que toi ! Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir être avec toi.

Sakito soupira profondément en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

- J'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Après ce qu'il m'a dit... Ce qu'il a fait...

- Ça s'est vraiment si mal passé que ça ?

- Il te l'a pas raconté ? demanda Sakito dans un petit sursaut ironique de sa voix.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça me concerne vraiment. C'est entre toi et lui... Mais votre amitié ne doit pas en pâtir...

- Ce sera dur... J'ai rarement vécu quelque chose d'aussi perturbant. C'est vrai que... que s'aurait pu être agréable si... si ça n'avait pas été lui... Pas quelqu'un que j'adore de cette manière...

- Je comprends... Mais il s'en veut tu sais. Il pense que maintenant il te dégoûte.

- Vraiment ? Non, c'est pas ça... C'est que je sais plus comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur de le blesser, peur de faire quelque chose qui lui rappelle que lui et moi c'est impossible... Je peux plus parler librement... J'ai peur de ses réactions, et peur de ses débordements. Quand il m'embrasse, j'ai du mal à le repousser...

Ce fut au tour d'Hitsugi de soupirer et il se leva avant d'enjoindre Sakito à faire de même.

- Bon, je vois que Super-Hitsugi va avoir du pain sur la planche ! Ce repas s'annonce joyeux...

- Excuse-moi...

- Non, ça fait rien. Il n'y aucune situation dont je ne puisse me sortir ! Sauf que là c'est plutôt vous qu'il faut pousser m'enfin... Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais agir, et le premier qui râle aura de mes nouvelles !

Sakito ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en gravissant les marches à ses côtés.

**OoO**

- Mange.

Raclement d'assiette.

- Nan.

Raclement d'assiette.

- Mange.

Raclement d'assiette.

- Nan.

Raclement d'assiette.

- Allez, mange.

Raclement d'assiette.

- S'il te plaît, Ni-Ya.

Hitsugi soupira en posant à nouveau les yeux sur le visage fermé de son ami.

- T'as besoin de reprendre des forces.

- M'est égal...

Laissant retomber sa main à plat sur la table, Hitsugi allait capituler alors que Sakito fit son irruption, et il assista un peu effaré au changement d'attitude du blond. Celui-ci se redressa et se plongea immédiatement dans son absorption de nourriture sans un regard pour le châtain. Sakito s'assit doucement sur sa chaise, les pommettes légèrement rouges et l'air gêné. L'aîné quand à lui, le menton dans sa main, les regarda tour à tour avant d'éclater de rire. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard perplexe et timide avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?

- Non mais si vous vous voyiez ! On dirait deux gamins qui se rencontrent pour la première fois !

- J'te permet pas d'me traiter de gamin, maugréa Ni-Ya.

- Les gamins sont pas timides...

- Tu sais qu'avant que tu n'arrives...

Le blond le foudroya du regard et Hitsugi jugea préférable de changer de conversation.

- Tero est chez le directeur. Ils discutent sûrement de tes absences à répétitions. J'comprend pas bien pourquoi il est pas rentré hier...

- Quoi, tu l'avais pas vu avant tout à l'heure ? demanda Sakito.

- Non, il est pas rentré de la nuit.

- Quand on est arrivés à l'hôtel hier après-midi, continua Ni-Ya, il n'y était pas. Par contre il avait laissé une pile de fringues et je crois que j'avais jamais senti quelque chose puer aussi fort !

- Puer ? Du genre ?

- Du genre que vaudrait mieux pas qu'on essaie de savoir ce qu'il a fait samedi soir ! s'exclama Hitsugi en hochant vivement la tête.

- Il va pas bien lui non plus, murmura Sakito avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Ni-Ya ignora l'allusion évidente qu'il lui faisait mais reprit tout de même sur cette idée.

- C'est à cause d'Uruha, c'est sûr. Je sais bien que cette histoire l'a retourné. Tout ça c'est ma faute...

- C'est pas la peine de t'accabler pour rien. Tero est buté, il finira bien par comprendre qu'il a besoin de lui.

- Si on essayait de faire quelque chose ? proposa Sakito. Ils se sont peu vus cette semaine, et depuis samedi midi, ils sont chacun dans leur coin à ruminer leur malheur... Après ce que Tero a fait pour nous, on pourrait peut-être lui rendre la pareille ? Et puis Uruha m'a l'air d'un type bien, il a rien fait de mal. C'est pas juste qu'il souffre autant !

_Ce qu'il a fait pour... nous ?_ Ni-Ya regarda attentivement le beau visage de Sakito et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait se froncer de détermination ses fins sourcils. _Il est beau quand il croit fermement en quelque chose... _

- Tu as raison, opina-t-il. On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui... Tous les trois.

Ces simples mots ordinaires prononcés après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu semblaient presque tomber merveilleusement du ciel. Il ne manquait plus que la petite musique triste et les violons en arrière fond et la scène aurait été parfaite ! Hitsugi ne manqua pas de s'en faire la remarque, mais un rire s'échappa de sa bouche et il acquiesça à son tour.

- Okey... On va faire ça... Tous les trois.

**OoO**

- Il est là !

- Ssht ! Parle pas si fort imbécile ! Il va nous griller !

- Eh oh, ça suffit vous deux, on entend que vous !

- Aaaatchoum !

- Hitsugiiii !

- Koââââ ?

- T'es dégueulasse ! Regarde ma veste !

- Eh toi ! Tu m'écrases ! Sors-toi de là, bon sang !

- J'fais ce que je peux ! C'était quoi cette idée de se foutre à trois dans un casier de sport ?!

- Bah c'était débile...

- Ouais, ça tu peux l'dire franchement !

- Bon allez, chut !

- Il va nous entendre !

- Nan, tu crois ? Avec l'autre super discret !

- Eh, si t'es pas content prends ma place !

- Ben écoute, ce sera toujours mieux que la mienne !

- Mais arrêtez de râler vous deux !

- Eh... Il se dirige par là !

- Quoi ? Ah mais... ITAI BORDEL !

- Mais quoi ENCORE ?

- Mais ton coude ! Fous-le autre part que dans mes couilles !

Raclements. Bruits d'étoffe. Chuchotis. Exclamations. Coups sourds.

Tero se retourna vers le casier de fer contre le mur du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, et pencha la tête pour regarder bizarrement dans sa direction. Il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans ? Il ne rêvait pas, tous ces bruits... Il commença à s'en approcher prudemment, pas trop sûr d'avoir envie de découvrir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin devant la porte du casier, les bruits cessèrent d'un coup. Puis soudainement, quelqu'un éclata de rire, et il entendit clairement que cette personne se faisait vertement engueuler pour ne pas s'être retenue.

- Qu'est-ce que... Vous ?!

Les trois adolescents relevèrent les yeux en même temps, et l'un d'entre eux, percé un peu partout, fit un grand sourire au nouveau venu en lui faisant le signe de bienvenu.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là-dedans ?

- Euh… Ben en fait… commença Sakito d'une voix hésitante.

- On peut tout t'expliquer hein, enchaîna Ni-Ya.

- En fait on voulait tester si cet endroit était propice au voyeurisme propre à ma personne, répondit Hitsugi d'un air peu concerné.

- Hm… Du voyeurisme hein ? Et pour espionner qui exactement ? Par là c'est les vestiaires des garçons…

L'enthousiasme feint d'Hitsugi se morcela et il donna un petit coup de coude rageur dans les côtes de Ni-Ya qui pouffait de rire.

- T'as pas assuré, grommela Sakito en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Oh ça va hein ! T'avais qu'à répondre à ma place si t'es pas content ! répliqua Hitsugi sur le même ton.

- Bon ça va, arrêtez de faire les marioles et dites-moi réellement ce que vous foutez compressés à trois dans un casier de sport.

- Ben…

- En fait…

- On…

Tero soupira profondément et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon dites, j'ai pas toute la journée à vous accorder, alors il vaudrait mieux que vous vous expliquiez maintenant avant que Tonton Tero ne finisse par se fâcher.

-_Tonton Tero _? C'est naze, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?

- La ferme, Hitsugi.

- Bon hum… En fait, on était venus te parler.

- Me parler ? En vous foutant là-dedans ? Drôle de façon de m'aborder.

- Pas de sarcasmes, très cher, railla Hitsugi.

- On te pistait disons… lâcha Ni-Ya.

- Me pister ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Ben… On savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

- Quel sujet ?

- Un beau mâle d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, mais je ne jugerai de rien, je n'ai jamais été très fort en maths. Et puis des cheveux blonds, de jolies lèvres, élégant, élancé…

- Ça va, j'ai compris, répondit abruptement Tero, un goût amer dans la bouche. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

- Que tu lui parles.

- Il n'en ait pas question.

- Ecoute, _Tonton_, il y a un moment où il faut reconnaître s'être planté, et là en l'occurrence c'est ton cas. T'as fait le con sur ce coup là, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu vas perdre si tu restes plus longtemps loin de lui. D'accord, ça fait que deux jours, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Alors tu te bouges les miches et hop hop hop ! Tu t'en vas demander pardon à ton beau petit blond, et surtout Tero, tu te pardonnes à toi-même.

Le discours quelque peu direct d'Hitsugi atterra ses trois camarades, qui en restèrent bouche-bée devant ce sérieux affiché avec tant de désinvolture pourtant emprunte de gravité. Le roux était sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. On ne lui avait pas tenu tête de cette manière depuis bien longtemps, surtout qu'Histugi savait que tant d'impertinence à l'égard de son aîné lui vaudrait de s'en manger une si ses propos ne touchaient pas un point sensible.

Se remettant peu à peu de ce qu'il venait t'entendre, Tero regarda rapidement chacun des adolescents avant de baisser les yeux, l'air plus perdu que jamais. Puis il se redressa et leur tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner d'un pas mécanique, réfléchissant probablement encore un long moment à ce qu'il lui avait été dit de faire.

**OoO**

-_Bonjour, vous êtes-bien sur la messagerie de Takeshima Atsuaki, je suis absent ou indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore ou rappeler un peu plus tard, merci._

- Décroche. Je sais que t'es là. Tu me feras pas le coup. Uruha… Allez, décroche. Si tu ne te décides pas, je te jure que je raccroche ! Quoi ?... Ma menace n'est pas assez effrayante ? Bon j'vais essayer autre chose alors. Dis… T'es vraiment pas là ? Peut-être que oui en fin de compte… Bon… Hum… C'est bête, j'avais pas mal de choses à te dire… J'aurai voulu… Hum enfin… Qu'on se voit… J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré l'autre fois… Tu sais… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et… Putin Uruha, si t'es vraiment là à me laisser parler à ton con de répondeur alors que tu es tranquillement assis sur ton sofa à sourire comme un demeuré, je te jure que… que je… je te prendrais dans mes bras…

_Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit moi ! Bravo Tero, ça fait très convaincant comme menace ! Quelle virilité ! Manquerait plus que je lui déclame des poèmes baudelairiens ! _

- Enfin bref… J'rappellerai. Salut.

La tonalité résonna dans l'appartement alors que le blond gardait les yeux rivés devant lui, sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre que le vide. Il était assis pas terre, dans la flaque d'eau qui s'agrandissait sous ses fesses, et dans laquelle il s'était vautré en se précipitant dans le salon pour répondre. Les nausées dues à l'alcool ne l'avaient pas quitté, aussi avait-il décidé de rentrer chez lui et de travailler plus au calme après avoir pris une autre bonne douche revigorante. Mais voilà qu'il l'avait appelé… Et ses derniers mots… Le ton qu'il avait pris pour lui parler, d'abord celui bourru d'un homme qui cherche à marquer son mécontentement, puis cette émotion palpable dans sa voix… Comme un enfant qui fait semblant d'être en colère…

- Il est adorable…

Il fit mine de se lever mais la cheville qu'il s'était tordue se rappela douloureusement à lui en un gémissement de douleur.

- Ah le crétin, j'vais avoir l'air fin à expliquer ça moi…

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin :** Woosha -frustrated.

**A SUIVRE...**


	17. Voyeurisme

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 17 :**_ Voyeurisme _

* * *

- Au fait, Saki… J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, dit Hitsugi d'une voix posée, rompant un silence qui durait déjà depuis quelques minutes. 

- Hm ? Quoi donc ? répondit celui-ci, ne changeant rien à sa position.

Ils étaient tous trois allongés sur le sol du toit du bâtiment, profitant d'un moment de répit avant de retourner en cours et de se retrouver à nouveau séparés.

- Bah… J'ai vu Kanagure-san…

- C'est qui ? demanda Ni-Ya en ouvrant un œil.

- La tante de Gara, murmura Sakito avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir. Comment tu sais que c'était elle ?

- J'ai deviné. Mais… J'crois que j'ai fait une bourde.

- Explique-toi…

- Ben quand j'ai commencé à dire que je savais qui elle était et que j'avais déjà entendu parler de Gara, elle s'est enfuit en disant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler…

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, n'osant pas regarder son ami en face.

- Elle a dit quoi exactement ? ajouta Ni-Ya, tentant de chasser de son esprit le nom maudit.

- Ben j'viens de te l'dire.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a caché l'existence de Gara ? s'étonna Sakito.

- Il semblerait.

- Alors ça expliquerait le fait qu'il ne sorte pas de chez lui, outre le fait qu'il soit handicapé. Il y a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il se renferme comme ça sur lui-même…

- Après tout, tu ne connais pratiquement rien de lui, Sakito.

Le châtain tourna un regard froid vers Ni-Ya. Il avait très bien compris le sous-entendu. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le blond comprenne qu'il avait très mal pris sa remarque.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Mais tu l'as pensé.

Sakito se leva et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de faire un mouvement de la tête en signe d'exaspération. Ni-ya chercha alors le soutient d'Hitsugi qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- Ne lui fais pas trop remarquer que lui et ce peintre se connaissent depuis peu.

- Mais tu es d'accord avec moi, il ne peut pas se sentir proche de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas !

- Peut-être bien, répondit Hitsugi en se levant à son tour. Mais je crois que tout ça nous dépasse… Seul le temps pourra nous dire s'il a une chance d'être satisfait dans ses désirs ou non.

Il coula un regard à Ni-Ya, qui baissa la tête en affichant une mine résignée.

**OoO**

Il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait du s'y rendre avant. Après tout, c'était inespéré que Tero revienne sur ses dires. Un coup d'bol. Ou plutôt, comme il s'en doutait, un coup de trois adolescents qui s'étaient sentis coupables. Il se mit à sourire en fixant son reflet dans la vitre du train, regardant défiler à vive allure les murs du réseau ferroviaire. La main fermement refermé autour de l'anneau de maintient fixé au plafond du wagon, il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, ou plutôt à qui l'entourait. Il frotta distraitement le bout de sa chaussure contre le sol gris sous ses pieds, attendant d'apercevoir le quai où il descendrait pour se mettre à la recherche de cet hôtel. Il avait décidé d'aller l'y retrouver sans le prévenir, préférant ainsi lui laisser le luxe de la surprise, et surtout ne rien perdre de l'expression qui se peindrait sur ses traits. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Tero ne changerait pas de discours, se sentant peut-être un peu mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement au téléphone. Mais après tout, Tero n'avait jamais vraiment changé depuis qu'il le connaissait. Tout ça n'était que consolidation en surface, mais au fond, il était toujours aussi sensible. Un peu comme un escargot qui se retrancherait dans sa coquille.

S'apercevant qu'il lui restait encore un bon moment d'attente et que son anxiété croissait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le train laissait ses portes s'ouvrir sur de nouveaux passagers, Uruha consentit à prendre place sur un siège, entre un homme d'un certain âge voûté sur lui-même et un fonctionnaire à la mine peu avenante qui faisait semblant de lire son journal tout en jetant des coups d'œil lubriques à une jeune femme installée de l'autre côté de l'allée devant lui. Le blond croisa les bras et riva les yeux sur ses jambes croisées pour ne pas trop penser au temps qui s'écoulait. Le haut de son corps, tout comme celui des autres passagers, était balloté de gauche à droite, suivant les embardées du train, et il trouva dans son mouvement quelque chose de rassurant, et s'il se laissait un peu perdre dans ce cahotement, il pouvait presque s'abandonner à la pensée d'un érotisme figuratif. Ces heurts consécutifs, déplacés, tout cela ressemblait presque aux ondulations d'un acte charnel… Ou peut-être avait-il trop d'imagination ?

Sorti de son état léthargique par la voix du conducteur annonçant le nom de la station à laquelle le train s'arrêtait présentement, il allongea le cou pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes à attendre avant de descendre. Il regarda autour de lui les passagers sortir puis d'autres entrer à leur tour, et il tapota la poche droite de sa veste légère en soupirant. Il n'était plus dans le même état d'esprit finalement, plus tendu qu'au début, moins sûr d'agir comme il le fallait. Oh, il ne ferait demi-tour, de cela il était certain. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se ronger les sangs.

Enfin, il entendit résonner à son oreille les sons formant le nom qu'il attendait depuis pas mal de temps et se pressa de se lever. Aussitôt sur ses jambes, il fut poussé sans ménagement par les autres passagers vers la sortie. Butant sur le rebord de la porte, il maugréa quelques injures contre ses malotrus avant de réajuster son col et de s'empresser de sortir de la gare. Il avait soigneusement étudié le trajet qu'il devait prendre, il ne devait normalement pas se perdre, auquel cas il passerait un bon moment à chercher sa route et risquerait de rater Tero.

- Bon alors là… A droite… Oui, c'est ça.

Parler tout haut canalisait un peu toute son émotion et le calmait pour se concentrer. Il avait tout imprimé dans sa tête, aussi marcha-t-il rapidement et résolument selon ce dont il se souvenait pour arriver au plus tôt à l'hôtel.

- Eh ben… Il s'embête pas !

Bien que ce soit une petite ville, la renommée des banquiers et le commerce expansif avaient fini par donner une renommée conséquente à celle-ci, et l'hôtel devant lequel le blond se tenait était tout à fait représentatif de cette richesse citadine. Il n'était pas vraiment luxueux mais visiblement propre et quand même couteux. Il pénétra dans le hall carrelé en poussant le tourniquet vitré et s'avança tout sourire vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien voilà, je sais qu'un de mes amis est descendu ici, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous le préveniez. Vous comprenez, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je voudrai lui faire la surprise.

- Hm je vois… Mais nous ne pouvons pas révéler d'informations sur nos clients au premier venu, répondit prudemment la femme en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

- Je comprends tout à fait, mademoiselle, enchaîna Uruha en se fendant d'un sourire avenant. Mais je tiens vraiment à le voir. J'espère déjà qu'il est dans sa chambre…

- Son nom ?

- Murakami Tero, un grand roux parfois accompagné de son jeune frère, un blond de dix-sept ans.

- Je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Un instant, je regarde s'il est bien présent.

Tandis que l'hôtesse vérifiait sur son ordinateur, Uruha réfléchissait à un moyen de lui soutirer l'information sans paraître trop lourd. Faisant mine d'être impatient, il joua avec le stylo sur le comptoir puis le fit innocemment tomber à ses pieds.

- Désolé.

La jeune femme se baissa pour le ramasser, sans trop réfléchir, et le blond se pencha vivement en avant pour pencher la tête vers l'écran et avoir le temps d'apercevoir le numéro de chambre. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour revenir à sa hauteur, Uruha avait repris sa position d'origine.

- Alors ?

- Effectivement, il semblerait qu'il soit en ce moment dans sa chambre mais…

- Ça ne fait rien, je viens de me souvenir le numéro de chambre qu'il m'avait indiqué. Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas manqué à votre rôle.

Un peu surprise et perplexe, elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction des portes de l'ascenseur et Uruha sourit une fois le dos tourné, ravi de son petit tour.

**OoO**

Il regarda longuement la porte devant lui, se focalisant sur l'image nette de la découpe du bois polie, mais il était tellement excité qu'il se demandait presque s'il allait laisser à Tero le loisir de comprendre ce qu'il fichait là._J'vais tout de même pas l'empêcher d'en placer une ! Quoi que… _Il referma son poing droit et tapota fermement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle le roux était censé se trouver. Un silence suivit la manifestation de sa présence, et il eut un instant peur que l'hôtesse lui ait menti. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua d'abord un simple raclement, comme si on déplaçait un meuble, puis il eut des bruits mats et indistincts, avant que finalement la porte ne s'ouvre sur le jeune homme appuyé contre le mur, surpris tout d'abord que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite à cette heure, puis de l'identité de cette même personne.

- Que…

Il se tut, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Uruha fit un pas en avant, repoussa légèrement la porte que retenait encore Tero d'une poigne incertaine, s'approcha encore plus près, son regard glissant de ses yeux à ses lèvres par intermittences.

- Tero…

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ou peut-être respirait un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si son souffle s'était emballé. Alors, sans rien ajouter de plus, Uruha l'embrassa tendrement, puis ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à ce goût qu'il prenait plaisir à retrouver. Il sentit que Tero aussi ne cherchait pas à lutter contre, et reprenait même de lui-même ce baiser. C'était presque trop simple. Mais en même temps, ils étaient tous les deux humains, et leur faiblesse, ou peut-être leur force, était de s'aimer. Tero passa ses mains sur ses reins pour l'amener un peu plus à lui, et Uruha en profitant pour le faire reculer dans la pièce.

- Attends, tu… souffla le roux en rompant l'échange, les lèvres rouges et brillantes.

- Non, on parlera après… Après…

N'ayant pas trop le temps de réfléchir, pressé par son partenaire, il se laissa gagner par le désir de réconciliation et s'empressa de l'entraîner à travers la pièce pour l'amener jusqu'au lit, lui ôtant au passage son encombrante veste. Toucher sa peau lui semblait maintenant vital. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien pu faire ce samedi, notamment à cause de leur engueulade. Engueulade dont il se sentait fautif, mais toujours pas complètement. Mais comme il l'avait dit, ils parleraient. Après…

**OoO**

- N'empêche, on a quand même dû avoir l'air bien cons, s'exclama Hitsugi en ricanant.

- Ouais, surtout au moment où t'as dit que c'était pour mater la sortie des vestiaires, lança Ni-Ya.

- Bon, ça va hein, arrête de te moquer de moi ! Pour la peine, j'espère que mon coude t'as fait bien mal aux parties tendres…

- Enfoiré !

Le blond lança un coup bien placé dans les côtes de l'adolescent, qui pouffa narquoisement de rire en projetant de lui renvoyer la balle.

- Arrêtez un peu vous deux, soupira Sakito en souriant tout de même.

L'après-midi, et surtout ses retrouvailles avec Ni-Ya, s'était mieux passée que ce qu'il avait prévu et même espéré. Si les entendre toujours se chamailler gentiment avait quelque chose de rassurant, il ne se sentait pas moins quelque peu inquiet à propos de ce qu'Hitsugi avait dit. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru peut-être peu important, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait peur que Kanagure ne s'en prenne à lui pour avoir révélé l'existence de Gara, et surtout qu'elle l'empêche de le voir. Il ne se sentait pas de devoir abandonner maintenant alors qu'il avait la possibilité de le découvrir un peu mieux.

- Eh, ça va Saki ? Tu sembles anxieux.

- Hm ? Oh c'est rien… J'pensais juste à Kanagure…

- Si j'ai vraiment fait une connerie, j'en suis vraiment désolé hein…

C'était sincère, et Sakito le savait pertinemment. Même si le pire des scénarios arrivait, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

- T'en fais pas, on verra bien. J'arriverai à me dépêtrer de tout ça sans trop de dommage. Enfin j'essaierai…

- J'espère que y'aura pas de soucis… Bon il est quelle heure… ah zut ! J'suis désolé, j'dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nori ! Saki, on s'rejoint ce soir chez toi !

Agrippant son sac de cours, il fila en courant vers la rue attenante, laissant ses deux camarades après un bref au revoir rentrer sans lui du lycée.

- Il en est dingue dis donc, fit Ni-Ya, scotché.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Hm… J'te raccompagne ?

- Si tu veux… Tero avait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher mais il m'a pas appelé.

- Il est peut-être allé voir Uruha ?

- Qui sait. J'espère que c'est bien ça. Bon, amène-toi ou on va rater le train…

**OoO**

- Bizarre, il ne répond pas, remarqua Ni-Ya en tentant une énième fois de joindre son frère alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le trottoir menant à l'hôtel.

- J'attendrai un peu avec toi si tu veux, proposa Sakito en rougissant légèrement.

Ni-Ya eut la même réaction légèrement gênée.

- Si tu veux…

Ils franchirent en silence les portes par lesquelles Uruha était entré bien avant eux et échangèrent un regard incertain en croisant le regard fixe de l'hôtesse.

- Je crois qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose…

- Laisse, je l'aime pas.

Sakito lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu déconcerté.

- Et c'est parce soit disant tu ne l'aimes pas qu'on doit l'ignorer ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et se hâta vers l'ascenseur.

- Ben ouais…

_Il commence à prendre les mauvaises manies d'Hitsugi… C'est à surveiller. _Il monta à son tour dans l'ascenseur et s'adossa à une des parois brune capitonnée, se passant la main sur le front comme pour évincer la fatigue quotidienne. Ni-Ya, debout près du panneau de contrôle, à moitié tourné vers lui, lui glissait des regards discrets, s'attardant un peu à le regarder plus en détails alors que son ami ne doutait de rien. Enfin presque… Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le deviner. D'autant plus que la main crispée du plus jeune sur son pantalon n'était pas sans en signifier l'anxiété. Le blond détourna le regard, ou du moins tenta de le détourner, mais cet espace confiné, leur proximité, c'était difficile à supporter pour lui. Il espéra que l'ascenseur arriverait vite à l'étage de leur chambre pour ne pas qu'il soit tenté de faire une bêtise. Parce que son envie première était plutôt d'aller se coller à lui et de l'embrasser que de se soucier si Tero était rentré ou non. Le « ding » des portes leur laissèrent échapper un petit soupir, et Sakito sortit le premier, alors que Ni-Ya se demandait s'il aurait encore pu tenir quelques minutes, voir quelques secondes. Il glissa sa main dans la poche et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre en penchant la tête pour insérer la clef dans la serrure.

- Eh mais…

Se stoppant dans son geste, il regarda Sakito d'un air bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- C'est déjà ouvert…

- Comment ça se fait ?

- On va l'savoir tout de suite…

Il appuya sur la poignée, percevant à travers la porte d'étranges bruits auxquels il n'avait pas fait attention précédemment.

- On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un…

- Ouvre !

Ni-Ya s'exécuta, poussant légèrement la porte devant lui et couina de surprise en reculant précipitamment.

- Ben alors ?

- Ben… ben… On a retrouvé Tero…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

- Non ! Ne…

Trop tard. Sakito était entré à son tour, restant tout de même sur le pas de la porte, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et d'effarement en apercevant le roux qui visiblement… était très occupé. Tero était allongé contre Uruha, son bassin entre ses cuisses, échangeant de langoureux baisers avec son partenaire, frottant son corps contre le sien, et les bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient plus des gémissements de plaisirs qu'autre chose.

- Oh putin…

Il se sentit tiré en arrière, à l'abri dans l'angle du mur où se trouvait l'entrée, et regarda Ni-Ya d'un regard perturbé.

- On devrait… les laisser…

- Hum… Attends…

Ni-Ya se pencha un peu en avant pour apercevoir le lit et les deux corps masculins. Les voir faire l'intriguait. C'était l'occasion de voir ce que ça donnait vraiment que de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aimait. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait personnellement connu.

- Arrête ! Ni-Ya !

Se mordillant la lèvre en pesant le pour et le contre, il se pencha à son tour et regarda plus attentivement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Peu à peu, il commença à trouver la scène, le mouvement des corps et les exclamations de bien-être particulièrement… excitants. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, baissa un moment les yeux comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'appréciait pas de faire ce genre de chose. Mais c'était peine perdue. D'autant plus que pour se cacher, il n'y avait tout de même qu'un abri peu imposant, et que Ni-Ya était pratiquement collé à lui. Respirant un peu difficilement, il s'arracha à la contemplation pour poser sa tête contre le mur.

- On devrait pas faire ça… C'est mal…

- Mal ? souffla le blond en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui… On est des voyeurs…

- Et alors ?

Se penchant à nouveau, le blond se mit à sourire en fermant à demi les yeux, et Sakito ne put s'empêcher de lui secouer le bras pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Regarde par toi-même…

Le seul visage qu'ils pouvaient vraiment apercevoir était celui d'Uruha, rougi de plaisir, qui s'était calé dans le creux du cou de Tero et de son épaule, et ses yeux semblaient vitreux à mesure que le mouvement cadencé des hanches se faisait plus soutenu. L'image de Gara immergea dans la tête du cadet. _Ah non hein ! Pas encore ça ! Arrête de penser à ce genre de cochonneries ! En plus Gara est handicapé…_Il fut soudainement étreint de panique. _Peut-être qu'il est aussi paralysé à cet endroit là ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère que non !... _Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de penser à autre chose, mais les gémissements de plus en plus forts se bousculaient dans ses oreilles, empêchant toute pensée cohérente et différente de se développer. Mais il aurait du se douter qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Tout comme l'on devinait à quoi pensait Ni-Ya. _Est-ce que moi aussi je m'allongerai sur son lit aux draps rouges ? Est-ce qu'il se glissera entre mes cuisses pour… _Sakito déglutit en sentant un coup de chaud lui foudroyer le bas-ventre. A bout de souffle, il se ramena une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

- Ni-Ya… S'il te plaît, partons d'ici !...

- Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont bientôt à bout…

- Mais je veux pas les voir j… Allez !

- Quoi ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça ne te fait pas envie, soupira le blond, tout aussi fiévreux que lui.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je… Je trouve pas ça honnête de les espionner en train de faire l'amour…

- C'est peut-être pas honnête… Mais en tout cas, je sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte… Mais tu bandes.

- Quoi ?!

Baissant vivement les yeux, il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise avant que sa bouche ne soit emprisonnée par une autre et qu'il se retrouve collé à son ami contre le mur.

- Arrête ça, tu vas nous faire remarquer ! grommela Ni-Ya en relâchant la pression.

Honteux, Sakito ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, et lorsque le blond recroisa à nouveau son regard, celui-ci soupira d'agacement.

- Arrête ça, on est tout les deux dans le même cas.

- Ah… ah bon ?

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à vérifier de lui-même, mais comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ni-Ya se colla de nouveau à lui, collant ses hanches aux siennes, ce qui eut pour effet de lui laisser échapper un petit gémissement surpris.

- Là, tu le sens maintenant ?

- Ne… Ne fais pas ça… murmura Sakito en tremblant.

Il savait bien que Ni-Ya perdait un peu le contrôle de lui-même à cause de cette montée d'envie subite, et il savait qu'il serait le premier à en faire les frais si la chose continuait sur cette lancée.

- Faut… Faut vraiment qu'on s'en aille…

- Mais ça me plaît bien moi de les regarder faire… ça me fait penser à… d'autres choses et… ça m'excite…

_Je m'en doute bien ! C'est bien ça le problème !_A en juger par son regard qui s'était fait beaucoup plus convoiteur, on pouvait très bien deviner ce à quoi il pensait. D'autant plus que Sakito était coincé, à sa merci. _Il va tout de même pas me violer ! _Il fit mine de vouloir se glisser vers la porte, mais le blond pesa de son corps contre le sien.

- Tu risques de faire une grosse erreur, souffla Sakito en tentant de le raisonner. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas aller trop loin…

- Et alors ?... Si je le fais… Qu'est-ce que je perds ? répondit-il sur le même ton, ses mains glissant dangereusement sur ses cuisses.

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama le châtain en paniquant tout à coup, se fichant pas mal à présent qu'ils se fassent surprendre.

Surpris de sa brusque réaction, le blond le lâcha, et Sakito en profita pour filer par la porte restée ouverte, courant sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs de l'hôtel pour lui échapper.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **Là où j'en suis à présent dans l'écriture, les choses sérieuses entre Sakito et Gara commencent ENFIN ! OwO

**A SUIVRE…**


	18. Suspicious

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 18 : **_Suspicious_** (1) **

* * *

Il racla ses semelles sur le paillasson puis, sans cesser de siffloter, tapota gaiement de l'arête de ses phalanges contre le bois de la porte. Il attendit un peu, puis réitéra son geste, toujours sans ne recevoir aucune réponse. 

- Eh… T'es là, Saki ?

Sa question se perdit dans le silence et Hitsugi perdit un peu de sa jovialité, s'inquiétant désormais de l'absence d'acquiescement de la part de son ami. A tout hasard, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa docilement pousser à l'intérieur. Jetant son sac sur le sol comme à son habitude, Hitsugi se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre à coucher où il ne pouvait qu'être si rien n'était verrouillé.

- Saki…

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, les yeux ouverts devant lui, aussi immobile que la surface qu'il contemplait, omis quelques tressaillements que l'aîné semblait dénoter. Prudemment, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté.

- Ça va ?...

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne lui répondit d'abord pas. Il semblait étrangement inerte… _Il a pas pris de la drogue au moins ?_ Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas laissé comme ça en partant voir Nori ! Que s'était-il donc passé ? Hitsugi s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit et passa une main devant les yeux de Sakito. Alors seulement, celui-ci parut se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Tu es là…

- Oui… Depuis quelques minutes déjà… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as l'air tout triste… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ni-Ya ?

Le châtain hocha lentement la tête, et l'autre ne fut qu'à demi surpris de voir une larme couler sur sa tempe. Il l'écrasa d'un doigt et pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'apercevoir.

- Raconte-moi…

La gorge de Sakito lui paraissait trop sèche pour qu'il puisse tenir une conversation et ne pas se laisser étouffer par l'émotion.

- J'ai tellement honte de moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand on est rentrés à l'hôtel, Tero y était déjà… Il était avec Uruha, et ils… Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Hm… Ouais… Et ?

- Ni-Ya n'a pas voulu partir… Il voulait regarder… Et je me suis laissé faire… Moi aussi je les ai espionnés… J'ai… j'ai eu envie d'être à leur place… Et puis… Ni-Ya aussi, ça l'excitait… Je suis parti parce que je sentais qu'il voulait me…

Il roula brusquement sur le ventre, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller, ses poings crispés de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- Je me dégoûte ! Je suis un mec, je désire un mec, je suis un voyeur et ça m'excite, et le pire c'est que j'aguiche mon meilleur ami !...

Il étouffa un sanglot et éclata en pleurs alors qu'Hitsugi se sentait tout à fait impuissant.

- Mais… mais… Saki, c'est pas ta faute si Ni-Ya t'aime comme ça… Et… aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ce n'est pas… mal…

- Toi, ça te répugne, pas vrai ?

- C'est pas ça, mais… Je sais que moi je ne pourrai jamais avoir ce genre d'envie… Mais je te respecte… Quant à ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi… Je pense que tu devrais oublier.

- Oublier ? demanda Sakito en relevant son visage larmoyant.

- Oui… C'est manifestement quelque chose qui te fait beaucoup trop douter de toi et ça ne semble pas être un moment qui t'aidera à avancer. En fait, je trouve que ces temps-ci, tu as énormément perdu confiance en toi, et ça m'inquiète un peu. Ce qui se passe entre toi et Ni-Ya, tu n'es pas le seul à t'en soucier. Je comprends que ça te mette mal à l'aise. Mais il faut que tu te concentres sur une seule et unique chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Gara. Pour le reste, ça ne me regardait pas et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, mais je ne supporterai pas qu'à cause de ça tu finisses par péter un plomb. Ou Ni-Ya. Donc désormais, je m'immiscerai dans cette relation amoureuse entre amis…

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Te protéger, nounouille ! Vous protéger tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas assez grands pour vous protéger tous seuls…

- Plait-il, dit Sakito en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main.

Hitsugi esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa comiquement les cheveux de Sakito, ce qui eut l'effet espéré : le faire râler.

- Allez va, pense plus à ça… Et fais-moi un sourire, que j'ai au moins du plaisir à rentrer tout les soirs !

Sakito cligna des yeux puis pouffa de rire, ses yeux toujours un peu humide lui conférant l'air ragaillardi d'un enfant après un gros chagrin.

- Bah pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- La façon dont tu l'as dit, ça faisait un peu… Un peu _couple_.

- Un peu _couple_ ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?... Je sens la grosse connerie…

- Non mais c'est vrai, on dirait un mari qui rentre du boulot alors que sa femme l'attend…

Restant silencieux un long moment, Hitsugi finit par se lever et déclama, la mine grave :

- Alors femme, sèche tes larmes !... Ou je te fais ta fête !

Alors que le jeune garçon riait de sa propre blague, Sakito le regarda d'un air atterré.

- Je sais vraiment pas comment je dois le prendre… Tu aurais des tendances homosexuelles alors toi aussi ?

- La ferme ! grommela Hitsugi en lui balançant le coussin sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

**OoO**

Blotti dans ses couvertures, allongé à côté d'Hitsugi, il gardait les yeux ouverts fixés sur les traits de son visage, repensant à tout ce dont il lui avait fait part durant cette soirée. Il avait déjà de nombreuses fois remis en question sa relation avec chacun de ses amis, et plus les choses évoluaient, plus il en voyait les contours se dessiner clairement. Sa relation avec Ni-Ya était plus celui d'un ami/amant qu'autre chose à présent, bien qu'il ne ressente pas les mêmes choses vis-à-vis de lui. Cette qualité fraternelle, quant à elle, qu'il leur avait attribué à chacun dès le départ, se renforçait de plus en plus auprès d'Hitsugi. Il n'avait qu'un an de différence avec lui, vraiment très peu, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'être, comme il le lui avait lui-même dit, une sorte de petit frère à son égard. Il avait cessé de penser à l'épisode de la chambre d'hôtel, mais se torturait toujours autant avec des doutes qui surgissaient ça et là, et qui pourtant n'auraient pas du être. Que serait-il si Hitsugi n'était pas là ? Question que n'importe qui pourrait se poser envers la personne dont il est la plus proche, et qui immanquablement se révélerait plutôt légère. Mais non, tout ça était beaucoup plus fort. Certes, chose inaliénable, Hitsugi était son meilleur ami. Mais il lui semblait être bien plus. Ce qu'ils partageaient, leurs fous rires comme leurs angoisses, et cette habitude qu'Hitsugi avait de le protéger… Sakito aimait sincèrement Hitsugi comme un frère. Mais il avait un peu trop tendance à se projeter dans l'avenir. Toutes choses avaient une fin. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de lui, mais qui pouvait dire, à la fin de sa vie, avoir conservé tout ce qui lui était cher ?...

Sakito glissa sa main devant les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hitsugi pour vérifiait qu'il était bien endormi, puis timidement se rapprocha de lui, blotti à côté de lui en souriant. Hitsugi le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, il ressentait la même chose. Mais contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas l'attache de ses parents, qui se désintéressaient de lui. Finalement, ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre sans même en avoir conscience.

Posant l'index sur l'un des piercings brillant dans l'obscurité, Sakito eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?... Il réfléchit un long moment, une moue concentrée sur le visage, avant de pousser un cri similaire à celui de Newton, réveillant en sursaut son compagnon.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tes friiiingues !

- Bah quoi mes fringues ?

- Depuis que tu crèches chez moi, t'es obligé de porter les mêmes tous les jours, c'est-à-dire ton uniforme…

- Et… ?

- C'est CRADE !

- Mais Saki… T'as vu l'heure ? Tu pouvais pas me dire ça demain ?…

**OoO**

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur ce qu'était en train de lui dire son frère. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à s'y accrocher, à les comprendre, à vouloir vraiment percuter chaque idée. Non, ce n'était même pas qu'il pensait à Sakito ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était simplement… Qu'il était épuisé. Epuisé de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, à cause de l'image du visage apeuré qu'il avait encore à l'esprit. Apeuré ou désespéré ? C'était le même sentiment au fond, le même mêlé en couleurs ombrageuses au fond de ses yeux d'adolescent envahis par un trop plein d'émotions.

- Ni-Ya ? T'écoutes un peu ?

- Non… Désolé… Je sais, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça… A ce soir, peut-être…

Le blond détacha sa ceinture, s'empara de son sac et ouvrit la portière pour sortir.

- Eh, attends un peu !

Tero le rattrapa par le bras, le corps penché en avant pour le retenir.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, mais ne fais plus jamais de choses dans le genre. C'est sérieux entre lui et moi.

- Je sais, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Lâche-moi maintenant, je vais être en retard.

Se dégageant d'un mouvement simple sans animosité, il referma la portière, creusant ainsi une séparation entre le regard grave du roux et le sien. Il savait qu'il avait dérapé… Hier, lorsqu'il avait poussé Sakito a resté, à regarder avec lui, lorsqu'il s'était fait violence pour ne pas que ses pulsions le dépassent, mais finalement, il s'y était presque abandonné. Sakito partit, dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait, ou peut-être faillit faire, Ni-Ya n'avait pas réfléchi, traversant la chambre sans se hâter, une colère incompréhensible dirigée contre le couple.

- Continuez vos petites affaires, je fais que passer.

Coupés en plein élan, Tero avait regardé passer son jeune frère d'un regard effaré, tandis qu'Uruha avait été à la fois choqué et honteux. Bien lui en avait pris d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, car après avoir repris ses esprits, Tero n'aurait juré de rien quand à la persistance de son sang froid. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller au bout à cause de lui, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux cruellement besoin de ce moment.

- C'est pas grave… La prochaine fois sera la bonne, avait tenté de le rassurer Uruha, les yeux baissés et la voix tremblante.

Mais malgré ses bonnes paroles, l'humeur de l'aîné n'avait en rien changé de son incroyable véhémence. Son amant parti, il avait longuement demandé à Ni-Ya de sortir histoire de s'expliquer, et à bout de nerfs, il avait bardé la porte de coups de poings et de pieds pour se défouler. Le blond quant à lui n'avait pratiquement pas fait attention à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Salut Ni-Ya !

Fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci tourna la tête et aperçut Nori à ses côtés, sursautant de la savoir si proche.

- Euh… Salut…

- Tu n'es pas avec Hitsugi ?

- Ben… On vit pas ensemble alors… Tu prends pas le bus toi ? Tu devrais l'avoir croisé…

- Mon père m'a déposé avant de partir travailler. Dis donc, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu au lycée…

Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à sa vie ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la chose auparavant, mais et si Nori tentait de s'intégrer à ce qu'il restait de leur groupe, à s'immiscer entre eux ? Elle avait tout l'air d'être présentement encline à jouer les petites amies sympas du copain… Prudemment, Ni-Ya jugea préférable de ne pas s'étendre sur la question.

- J'ai eu… des soucis… Mais maintenant tout va… enfin, ça va mieux.

- Oh et des soucis de quel ordre ?

_Mais de quoi elle se mêle ?! Finalement, elle n'est pas aussi nette que Sakito le prétend… Saki… Saki !_ Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, il l'apercevait qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Délaissant cette compagnie qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il la bouscula légèrement pour s'élancer dans sa direction.

- Eh ! Saki ! Attends-m…

Il n'était qu'à quelque pas de le rejoindre lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière.

- Faut qu'on discute.

- Hitsugi ? Qu'est-ce que… Ah… Je vois… Il t'a dit pour hier…

- Oui, confirma-t-il d'un hochement de tête en le lâchant. Cette fois, il…

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Ni-Ya se figea en s'apercevant qu'une fois de plus, Nori s'était glissé près d'eux sans se faire remarquer.

- Oh, rien, mon cœur, murmura Hitsugi, un sourire béat s'étalant soudainement sur son visage.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement ; Ni-Ya détourna la vue en grimaçant.

- S'il-te plaît… On parle de quelque chose d'important…

- Oh mais vous pouvez continuer ! s'exclama-t-elle, une surprise qu'il jugea feinte clairement affichée.

- Ben…

_Putin mais dégage, pauvre conne ! _

- Il me semble que ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Oh oh, calme-toi, reprit Hitsugi en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Elle t'a rien fait !

_Elle m'a rien fait… Pour le moment. Elle est bizarre… Trop gentille pour être sincère. _

- C'est rien, répondit Nori dans un sourire, posant une main apaisante sur l'avant bras de son petit ami. Laisse, je comprends… Le pauvre Ni-Ya-chan est perturbé par tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps.

Le sang du blond sembla se glacer dans ses veines. Les lèvres de la jeune fille semblèrent un moment se retrousser sur un rictus moqueur, mais l'instant d'après, il n'y paraissait plus rien. Avait-il rêvé ?... Comment savait-elle ce qui lui était arrivé ? Qui… ? Ni-Ya porta un regard estomaqué sur son ami, qui regardait Nori d'un air un tant soit peu stupéfait.

- Ces derniers temps… ?

A nouveau, elle reprit un ton avenant et innocent qui fit se hérisser les poils des bras de Ni-Ya.

- Et bien… Oui, revenir en cours après un long moment… Tout ça, ça doit un peu le dépasser…

Toucher par tant de complaisance, Hitsugi laissa de l'attendrissement effacer de son visage la précédente surprise et lui prit la main. Ni-Ya les regarda s'éloigner, son ami absorbé par l'image de la jeune fille à ses côtés._Cette nana est… dangereuse… Il faut que je la surveille… Elle sait pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appris, mais elle serait bien capable de me le ressortir au mauvais moment !_ Il entendit la sonnerie du lycée retentir, regarda autour de lui pour voir si Sakito n'était pas resté dans le coin, mais ne rencontra pas son regard amical. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré…_

**OoO**

Sakito jeta un coup d'œil aux tables voisines, puis à la queue du self, regardant attentivement les traits des visages qui y circulaient, avant de finir par se décider à s'attabler. D'après ce que lui avait dit Hitsugi, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de parler à Ni-Ya, alors il préférait l'éviter encore pour un moment. Mais quand est-ce que ce petit jeu allait cesser ? Ils passaient leur temps à se fuir, à se chercher, à se faire mal aussi. Cette relation commençait à devenir quelque chose de malsain. De surcroît, tout semblait le perturber : Ni-Ya et son amour, Hitsugi qu'il avait du mal à laisser partir avec Nori… En fin de compte, le seul dont il n'était pas déçu quelque part, c'était Gara. Au tout début de cette histoire, il n'avait cessé d'être perturbé, déchiré entre plusieurs sentiments pour lui, mais finalement, il avait l'impression qu'être auprès de lui était le seul moyen d'oublier ce qu'était sa vie depuis quelques temps. Tous ses doutes, ses peurs, ses blessures semblaient rester à la porte du manoir dès qu'il y entrait. Tout ce qu'il ressentait après avoir passé le seuil n'avait de lien uniquement qu'avec le peintre. Il ne se posait plus la question de savoir s'il l'aimait ou non, son esprit s'habituait peu à peu à cette idée, et il était sûr d'être fixé le soir même. Si effectivement il l'aimait véritablement, alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Il devait laisser aller les choses et s'en détacher un peu. Gara avait semblé heureux de le voir, tout comme il l'avait été lui-même, il ne devait pas douter de lui.

- T'aurais du m'attendre, dit Hitsugi en posant son plateau en face de lui, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Tu étais avec Nori, je n'avais aucune envie de te déranger. Et puis j'avais envie d'un peu de solitude.

- Oh… Désolé, hésita l'aîné en portant son verre à sa bouche. Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Hein ? Non non, pas du tout.

- Ah hum bien… Tu as croisé Ni-Ya ?

- Depuis ce matin ? Non… J'évite de passer par les endroits qu'il fréquente.

- Et même dans le réfectoire ?

- Non plus. C'est tant mieux.

Hitsugi ressentit comme un silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux, il se sentait fautif d'avoir préféré rester avec Nori plutôt que de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

- Tu sais, il…

- Hitsugiiiii !

Sakito eut à peine le temps d'hausser un sourcil que trois adolescentes prirent possession des places à leurs côtés, Nori en tête.

- Salut, Saki !

Celui-ci tiqua et hocha imperceptiblement la tête vers l'amie de Nori, qui était déjà occupée à flatter son petit ami.

- On vous dérange pas hein ?

- Oh ! Mais non ! Si on dérangeait, Megumi, il y a longtemps que Suge-chan me l'aurait dit ! répondit joyeusement Nori en faisant un grand sourire à son compagnon.

_Suge… chan ? _Sakito cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. _C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça !_ Il se sentit vexé qu'elle reprenne son propre surnom et qu'Hitsugi ne réagisse pas, trouvant la chose tout à fait normale. A vrai dire, il se demandait même s'il l'avait entendu, pendu à ses lèvres comme il l'était ! Sakito regarda tour à tour les occupantes de la table, et son regard s'arrêta sur Megumi. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougit celle là ? _Naïvement, il crut bon de lui céder un sourire forcé, et aussitôt celle-ci se retourna vers son amie en lui jetant des regards pleins d'admiration. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai, pas encore une ! Je ferai peut-être bien de lui dire que je suis gay ? _Il n'avait aucune envie de manger, mais il se força tout de même à avaler une bouchée de rire, histoire de faire attraction de la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui. _J'aurai presque envie que Ni-Ya soit là… _A peine avait-il pensé ces mots qu'il sentit que quelqu'un s'arrêtait près de leur table, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne put que les baisser rapidement. Ni-Ya remarqua son attitude, s'aperçut que tout le monde le dévisageait en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et, abattu par cette sensation étouffante de rejet, il s'éloigna sans rien dire, trouver la place la plus éloignée de cette table. Sakito repoussa son assiette, son estomac retourné par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu n'es pas en bon terme avec Ni-Ya-chan ces derniers temps ? demanda Nori en penchant la tête vers lui.

- Euh… Non… Enfin… C'est rien hein…

- Il m'a l'air de se sentir très seul en ce moment, reprit Megumi, plutôt connue pour faire circuler les ragots.

Sakito jugea préférable de ne rien dire et se leva pour partir.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Hitsugi d'une voix un peu triste.

- Je… J'ai plus faim…

- Oh mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! geignit Megumi en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? _

- Désolé…

- Bah… C'est pas grave, je te…

- On te rejoint après ! coupa Nori en hochant la tête vers son amie.

Sakito crispa les doigts sur les bords de son plateau et haussa les épaules, glissant un regard sans expression à Hitsugi.

- Non, c'est pas la peine.

Et il s'éloigna sans plus écouter les exclamations dans son dos, lassé de cette situation. _Vivement ce soir…_

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Sid Vicious, Suspiiiiiiicious XP**  
**

**Note de fin :** Plus que deux chapitres.

**A SUIVRE…**


	19. Beside you

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 19 :**_ Beside you _**(1) **

* * *

Il n'avait attendu personne, ni Hitsugi, et encore moins Ni-Ya. Il avait laissé le premier en compagnie de sa petite amie, peu désireux de devoir tenir la chandelle et se faire courtiser par Megumi, et n'avait pas revu le deuxième de toute la journée. Sachant pertinemment qu'Hitsugi devait se rendre chez Nori le soir même, il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, se hâtant simplement à l'arrêt de bus pour ne pas rater le sien. Enfin il allait pouvoir décompresser un peu, retrouver l'air familier chargé d'odeurs lourdes de la chambre du peintre, retrouver la voix rieuse de la vieille dame, et se couper du monde extérieur. Car c'était ça en fin de compte, un petit monde retranché derrière les murs d'une bâtisse européenne, protégée par un jardin sauvage et naturel, au-delà des inquiétudes de sa vie quotidienne. Il s'assit au fond du bus, laissant sa tête reposer contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à un rêve calme et reposant. Il compta dans sa tête le nombre d'arrêts auquel le bus pila, et laissa à nouveau la lumière pénétrer sous ses paupières lorsqu'il fut convaincu d'être arrivé. Il salua le chauffeur, descendant sans se presser, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un cœur battant un peu plus fort d'excitation dans sa poitrine. Le portail grinça, ses chaussures crissèrent sur le gravier blanc du chemin, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et poussa un petit soupir de n'y voir personne. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que tout était trop silencieux, que quelque chose clochait. Il frappa à la porte et attendit, les mains dans les poches, qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais personne ne vint.

- Kanagure-san ?

Il recula, jetant un regard autour de lui, pour voir si éventuellement elle ne serait pas sortie, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle aux alentours. C'est à ce moment là que les paroles d'Hitsugi lui revinrent en mémoire. _J'crois que j'ai fait une bourde._ D'un coup, une multitude d'émotions explosa dans sa poitrine, dominées par l'angoisse et la peur. Si Kanagure ne répondait pas, c'est qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir parlé de Gara. _Non… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Faites que je me trompe ! _Désespéré, il se mit à frapper un peu plus fort contre la porte, réitérant son appel, qui bientôt se transforma en un gémissement de supplication, de même que ses coups, espacées et nettement plus faibles, ne faisaient que lui faire perdre un peu plus espoir. Il hoqueta, posa son front contre la porte, et se laissa choir sur le seuil, ses épaules tressautant de sanglots. _Je ne le verrai plus… C'est fini… J'ai été si bête !... _

La porte grinça, et Sakito releva vivement la tête, plein d'espoir.

- Okurozano-kun ?

- Oui !

La vieille femme le détailla du regard, sans demander la raison de ses pleurs.

- Pourquoi ne… ne répondiez-vous pas ?...

- Je suis désolée, mais mon neveu est malade.

- Malade ?...

Elle hocha la tête puis les épaules, lui signifiant clairement de rentrer chez lui. Maladroitement, il se leva pour la retenir.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi entrer ! Je resterai moins longtemps si vous voulez ! Mais s'il-vous plaît !... J'ai besoin de le voir…

Y avait-il tant de désespoir dans ses yeux pour qu'elle soit touchée de sa requête ? Elle soupira puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et Sakito crut qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, tant il en était soulagé.

- Je peux lui amener du thé peut-être ?

- Si tu veux… Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine et Sakito s'adossa au mur, un regard rêveur rivé sur l'étage du dessus. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, un bol entre les mains, il lui demanda des renseignements sur son état.

- Il avait de la fièvre cette nuit. Je pense qu'elle est un peu tombée cette nuit. Il a du prendre froid.

- Mais… Il ne sort pourtant pas…

- Oui, mais maintenant il passe ses journées devant la fenêtre… alors qu'elle est ouverte.

_Ouverte ?_Sakito laissa choir son sac au bas des escaliers et riva son regard sur la surface liquide pour bien faire attention à ne pas en renverser, montant les marches une à une. Il tendit la main devant lui, tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée et referma ses doigts dessus avant d'appuyer. Aussitôt, et comme prévu, l'odeur caractéristique de la peinture lui sauta au nez. Et son parfum à _lui_…

- Hm… Kanagure ?

Sakito releva les yeux et déglutit, un peu gêné d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir.

- Non, c'est… C'est moi…

Le lit s'agita, et il put apercevoir le visage fatigué du peintre, qui tenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir à demi. Il lui sourit.

- Tu es revenu…

- O-oui…

Il s'approcha du lit, posant le bol sur la petite table de chevet, et se tritura les doigts sans savoir quoi faire. Gara eut un petit air attendri et tendit la main ; son index et son majeur caressèrent la joue du jeune garçon, qui rougit en sentant le contact chaud de ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Je suis désolé de me montrer comme ça…

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Kanagure-san m'a prévenu que vous étiez malade.

- Oui…

Sakito déglutit et baissa les yeux, le regard rivé sur la plainte du lit. Il ne savait tout à coup pas quoi dire, il se savait dévisagé muettement mais ne trouvait rien à avancer pour changer la situation.

- A… Ano…

- Est-ce que tu voudrais revenir vendredi ? Ou… Un autre jour ?

- He… Hein ? Dôshite ?

- Hm… Je pense que… D'ici là je me serai un peu remis... On pourrait commencer un portrait, non ? A moins que tu n'aies d'autres choses à faire…

L'adolescent avait presque l'impression de parler à un camarade de classe, tant la timidité dans son attitude était perceptible. Et cette façon d'être l'attendrissait, ils ne semblaient pas si différents en fin de compte…

- Ça me ferait très plaisir !

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas… On pourrait aussi… Enfin tu pourrais venir un peu plus souvent… Comme ça le tableau avancerait et je…

Gara se racla la gorge et souleva un de ses bras pour faire mine de remettre le drap. Sakito sentait sa gêne, mais il crevait d'envie d'entendre le reste de sa phrase. Aussi ne se laissa-t-il pas démonter et le poussa à continuer.

- Vous ?...

- Je…

Le peintre hésita à sourire puis finit par oser le regarder.

- J'aurai de la compagnie… De la… visite…

- Oui… Je vois…

Déçu ?

- Est-ce que… Je pourrai vous poser quelques questions ?... Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?...

- Bien entendu. Je t'écoute… Mais avant assieds-toi près de moi, je doute que tu sois à l'aise ainsi debout.

Effectivement, Sakito commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Mais quand il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune chaise apparente, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'asseoir _dans_ le lit du peintre.

- Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?

Gara se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et tapota la petite place qu'il lui avait faite sur le matelas. Un peu gêné, Sakito grimpa dans l'imposant utilitaire et se sentit tiré vers l'avant par deux bras minces. Gara le lâcha après quelques secondes, juste assez pour avoir permit au cœur de l'adolescent de s'emballer. La proximité troublante, le fait de se retrouver dans _son_lit lui donna quelque part envie d'en profiter…

- Et bien ?

- Mmh… Je… Je me demandais… Pourquoi, même si vous êtes handicapé… Vous ne sortez pas de cette chambre ?

Gara détourna la tête pendant un moment, et Sakito eut peur d'avoir gaffé.

- Kanagure me l'interdit.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je suis… Quelqu'un qu'il faut cacher…

- Cacher ? Je ne comprends pas… Vous êtes… Intéressant, doué… La vie extérieure vous est interdite ! Pourquoi ?

A nouveau, les doigts du peintre frôlèrent la joue du jeune garçon, mais il s'y abandonna un moment, fermant les yeux en laissant sa tête doucement venir toucher l'épaule de Gara. Un fourmillement lui remonta la colonne vertébrale ; son souffle était sur ses lèvres…

- Je ne suis pas… Celui que tu crois que je suis…

Surpris, Sakito s'arracha à son moment d'égarement et se redressa vivement.

- Comment ?... Pourquoi… Dites-vous ça ?...

- Je… Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de… de le dire…

S'apercevant que Gara était perturbé et inquiet, Sakito posa sa main en tremblant sur les siennes jointes. Sa peau était douce…

- Ça ne sortira pas de ma bouche…

- Mais… Kanagure m'a dit… Quelqu'un sait que j'existe… Un ami à toi…

Comme frappé sur place par la foudre, il n'esquissa aucun geste pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je suis désolé… On ne m'avait pas dit que ça devait rester un secret…

- Combien d'autres personnes sont au courant ?

Gara semblait amère… Distant… Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, et il eut du mal à contenir son émotion.

- Trois… Trois personnes…

Les muscles de la mâchoire du peintre saillirent sous la peau, tandis que Sakito était assaillit de remords.

- Pourquoi leur as-tu dit ?

- Parce que… parce que… je…

- Dis-moi s'il te plaît !

L'éclat de voix de Gara acheva de contaminer ses barrières psychologiques, qui s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes alors qu'il reculait pour sortir du lit, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de s'enfuir d'ici et de courir, courir sans savoir où aller, mais courir, courir pour oublier… La douleur dans sa poitrine… Comme des milliers d'éclats de verre fichés dans sa chair…

- Sakito ! Attends !

Il n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour, pas envie de poser son regard sur un visage fermé… Il voulait simplement trouver un moyen d'oublier…

- Arrête ! Arrête… J'ai besoin de toi…

Ses jambes refusèrent de le tenir plus longtemps, et il tomba à genoux sur le plancher, des pleurs semblables à ceux d'un enfant, désemparé par ce qu'il avait fait. Il entendit néanmoins un certain désespoir dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui demanda de revenir vers le lit, son handicap l'empêchant de venir le rejoindre.

- Viens…

Presque à contrecœur, l'adolescent se remit debout et marcha mécaniquement vers lui.

- Monte… S'il te plaît…

Il ne voulait pas. Ses demandes lui faisaient mal… Il ne voulait pas le rejoindre… Il ne voulait pas ses bras…

- Pardonne-moi… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Il fut rapidement contre lui, sans même s'apercevoir de la transition, ses paupières mouillées se levèrent vers lui, et ses prunelles brillantes rencontrèrent les siennes. Sous ses fesses, il sentait les cuisses qu'il aurait crues maigres du fait de leur inactivité, mais elles étaient bien fermes et rondes. Sans réfléchir, il glissa son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homme et sentit qu'il le serrait un peu plus fort, comme si lui aussi désirait qu'il lui appartienne.

- Pourquoi, alors ? demanda Gara d'une voix douce.

- J'étais… heureux…

- Heureux ? Pour quelle raison ?

Devait-il lui avouer maintenant ses sentiments ? _Non… Pas encore… Attendre… Un peu… _

- De vous avoir rencontré…

- C'est vrai ?...

La tête légèrement décoiffée du jeune garçon émergea contre sa poitrine.

- Oui… J'aime être avec vous et… discuter… regarder vos peintures… et… tout ça…

Gara ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis se mit à sourire d'un air tendre.

- Ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre ça…

Il glissa son pouce sous les yeux de Sakito, puis se pencha pour embrasser ses larmes. Le temps sembla basculer dans une immobilité troublée seulement par les battements de cœur rapides de l'adolescent, qui espérait de toute sa volonté que ses lèvres glissent un peu plus bas. Et elles glissèrent. D'abord sur la rondeur de sa joue, puis sur la commissure de ses lèvres…

- Gara ! Tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer !

Ils sursautèrent en même temps, brisant ce moment intime qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger, s'éloignant un peu l'un de l'autre de peur que la tante n'entre inopportunément.

- Hum… Je dois bientôt partir… Ne ? murmura Sakito sans le regarder.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie pourtant…

- Moi aussi… Je voudrai… rester là sans jamais en bouger…

La main du peintre se glissa dans ses cheveux, caressant les mèches soyeuses sous ses doigts, et soupira en attirant de nouveau le jeune garçon contre lui.

- Sakito ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parlé de la famille Kawashima ?

- Eto… C'était des voleurs organisés qui sévissaient dans les années 90 si je me souviens bien… Dans le nord du pays.

- Oui… Tu étais sûrement trop jeune pour t'en souvenir… Sais-tu comment ils ont fini ?

- Et bien… Ils ont eu des problèmes avec un groupe rival non ?

- C'est ce que dit l'histoire officielle… Kawashima Kiyoshi était en quelque sorte la tête de ce réseau de malfaiteurs… C'était un genre de pègre qui agissait dans l'ombre mais était crainte par la ville entière. Mais ils étaient intouchables. Kawashima avait trois fils… Katsuro, Hiroshi et Saishiro. L'organisation comprenait la famille entière des Kawashima, les filles étaient aussi importantes que les hommes, et toutes les générations s'y confondaient. Bien entendu, il y avait également une quantité d'hommes de main de valeur et d'honneur qui leur étaient associés. Mais un traître avait réussi à se glisser parmi eux, et non des moindres… Katsuro, le fils aîné qui devait hériter de la succession. A cause de son manque de foi, les hommes de la Main Rouge, un autre groupe influent mais moins important, se sont glissés une nuit dans leur quartier général, pour simplifier, et les ont assassinés. Un par un. Ce qu'ils n'ont jamais su, c'est qu'un des enfants avait survécu.

Un peu interdit, Sakito renifla et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ?...

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, Gara poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Le dernier fils, Saishiro… A l'époque il n'avait que treize ans… Aujourd'hui, il vit encore… Caché…

Il se tut, laissant à son interlocuteur le temps de comprendre le sens de ce récit.

- Ga… Gara-san, vous êtes… Kawashima Saishiro ?!

Le peintre esquissa un faible sourire, les yeux rivés sur le collier que portait Sakito autour du cou.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne doit savoir que j'existe ?

Se passant la main sur le visage, Sakito reprit une position correcte et se gratta la nuque.

- Mais… Comment… Comment est-ce que vous et Kanagure-san, vous… ?

- La façon dont on a réussi à s'en sortir ? Kanagure ne t'a pas menti, elle est bien la sœur de ma mère. Sa sœur aînée. Elle n'a jamais approuvé le choix qu'elle avait fait de se marier à un homme si dangereux et de faire courir tous les jours des risques à sa propre famille. Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis atteint d'un handicape moteur… De manière héréditaire, j'ai été atteint d'une maladie qui touche les tendons de la jambe, plus précisément ceux qui relie les articulations, comme par exemple aux genoux. Mon grand-père maternelle a eut le même problème en vieillissant. Mon oncle également. J'ai été très tôt touché par les symptômes, car déjà, dès la naissance, j'avais des problèmes de santé. Mes défenses immunitaires étaient très faibles. Depuis, grâce à de longs traitements, elles sont à peu près similaires aux tiennes. Mais j'attrape vite mal.

Ma maladie m'a petit à petit empêché de marcher correctement, je me suis mis à me traîner, je ne pouvais pas suivre le reste des Kawashima. Un enfant inutile pour l'organisation, voilà ce que j'étais. Alors ma mère m'a confié à Kanagure pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi…

- Alors… Il n'y a que vos jambes qui ne fonctionnent pas…

- Mes cuisses fonctionnent, mon bassin aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre des muscles, alors je les fais travailler au possible. Mais je ne dis pas que la chose n'est pas ardue.

_Alors… Si son bassin… Et ses cuisses… Le reste non plus… _

Les pommettes de l'adolescent rosirent légèrement, et il s'empêcha d'embrailler pour ne pas se laisser aller.

- Alors vous n'étiez pas là lorsque l'attaque à eu lieu ?

- Si… Mais je ne t'ai pas dit en quoi cette action a aggravé mon cas. La maladie en elle-même affaiblissait, mais n'empêchait pas de marcher totalement. J'étais au premier étage, à l'écart du reste de ma famille, et Kanagure dormait dans une chambre contigüe à la mienne. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, je les ai entendus. J'ai réveillé ma tante, mais ils étaient déjà dans le bâtiment. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les autres. Alors je suis allé jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière… Et j'ai sauté. C'est de cette façon que nous avons pu nous sauver. Mais en faisant cela, je me suis ôté tout espoir de pouvoir un jour remarcher correctement… La chute m'avait brisé les os… Kanagure m'a portée comme elle a pu, et nous nous sommes enfuis, sans un regard en arrière… Je me souviens encore du cri terrible que j'ai poussé en me réveillant… Car je m'étais évanoui sous la violence du choc. Je suis resté plusieurs mois dans des plâtres, et on m'a annoncé que jamais plus je ne pourrais poser le pied par terre…

Le récit prit fin sur un mot soufflé par une voix brisée, par la douleur que remuer ces souvenirs lui infligeait.

- Souvent, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas mieux valu que je meurs avec eux…

- Vous ne… Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

- Mais regarde ma vie aujourd'hui… Condamné à rester cloitrer dans cette chambre… Sans voir personne… Sans vivre…

Gara se sentait si seul… La détresse que l'on percevait dans sa voix était telle que l'on pouvait aisément comprendre que la présence de Sakito lui soit tout autant nécessaire qu'à lui.

- Mais… Elle vous étouffe alors…

- J'ai déjà voyagé… Mais j'ai changé mes papiers. Je ne suis plus Kawashima Saishiro, j'ai effacé cette identité. Si les hommes de la Main Rouge savaient… Ils finiraient le travail, par soucis de propreté. Bien que la majorité ait été arrêtée et que les autres soient disséminés dans le pays, il restera toujours quelqu'un pour exécuter le sale boulot. Quant à mon éducation, je l'ai faite par correspondance, avec l'aide de Kanagure. J'ai aussi vécu quelques temps en Angleterre, d'où l'image que tu vois de ce manoir… Mais ma vie est incomplète…

- Elle est… si triste… Mais… maintenant vous aurez de la visite. Et personne d'autre que mes trois amis ne saura que vous existez. Je vous le promets. Je garderai votre identité passée secrète, et personne ne viendra vous menacer.

- Tu as l'air si déterminé, remarqua Gara en souriant, ses jolis yeux brillants d'émotion. Je suis très touché que tu sois aussi passionné vis-à-vis de moi… Reste contre moi un moment… J'ai besoin… de toi…

Sakito ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa attirer vers le torse fin, son odeur masculine endormant ses sens, produisant comme une sorte de douce tiédeur environnante.

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous, Gara-san… Si vous étiez mort dans cette maison, je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré…

L'index du peintre se posa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il déposa un baiser sur le front caché par les mèches de cheveux du jeune garçon. Il eut l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti aussi bien de sa vie, de n'avoir jamais connu pareille quiétude. Il n'aspirait qu'à rester à ses côtés et à le faire vivre comme il n'avait pas pu le faire auparavant. Et même la voix de Kanagure qui mit fin à leur entrevue ne put réellement mettre de point final à cette sensation d'apaisement et d'affection que Sakito garda au fond du cœur en quittant la chambre du peintre, lui lançant un dernier regard empreint de soutien et d'amour…

- A vendredi…

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Magnifique chanson de SADS.**  
**

**Note de fin :** Je ne sais plus comment goupiller la chose : dois-je poster directement Dear Close Friends après le chapitre 20 ou laisser une pause en postant un OS ?

**A SUIVRE…**


	20. Boys meet Girls

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha ; Sakito x Megumi  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Innocent Teens_  
**Chapitre 20 : **_Boys meet Girls _

* * *

- Tu n'es pas rentré. Où est-ce que tu es ?

La phrase se termina sur une note d'inquiétude qu'exprimait de surcroît le visage de Sakito. Il y eut un raclement de gorge au bout du fil suivit d'un toussotement, puis Hitsugi consentit à répondre.

- Mes vieux… Vu que je suis pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours… J'aurai jamais cru qu'ils feraient ça, m'enfin… Ils ont du finir par remarquer qu'il y avait un meuble manquant. J'ai croisé mon père sur le chemin ce soir, et il m'a embarqué. Tu vas pas y croire ! Ils m'ont sermonné pendant vingt minutes, j'ai cru que j'étais tombé en plein film comique ! Avec leurs visages creux et sans expression, tu les aurais vu me rabâcher « Hitsugi, c'est très mal de partir de la maison sans prévenir qui que ce soit ». J'hésitais entre éclater de rire ou pleurer de désespoir.

- Je vois… Et ils t'ont sanctionné ?

- Ouais… C'est du genre plus le droit de rentrer après neuf heures du soir… J'ai quand même une petite marge.

Sakito soupira profondément devant l'incompétence de ses parents. Comment pouvait-on rester si impassible alors que son fils n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant plusieurs jours ?

- Bon, voilà l'histoire… finit par lâcher Hitsugi d'une voix démotivée. T'as vu Gara aujourd'hui ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Il est un peu malade mais il m'a dit que ça passerait…

- Vous n'avez pas commencé de portrait alors ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je vois… L'intimité viendra plus tard alors…

- Ne fais pas ce genre de sous-entendus ! grommela Sakito avec un sourire en coin. Si, on a eu quelques moments… Intimes…

- AAH ! Raconte !

- Tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu téléfilm à l'eau de rose ?... Deux copains qui s'appellent pour se raconter leur vie amoureuse…

- N'essaies pas de détourner la conversation !

- Umpf… Ses… Ses bras sont chauds… Et ses lèvres aussi…

Le silence succéda à ses mots, si bien qu'il eut l'espace d'un instant peur qu'Hitsugi ait fait une crise cardiaque.

- Euh… ?

- Hum oui je… je prends le temps d'analyser le sous-entendu en fait…

- Je te l'aurai dit si on avait fait quoi que ce soit de… Enfin… Tu vois…

- Oui mais tu dis ça avec un tel calme… C'est déconcertant !

- C'est parce que parler de lui me fait du bien et m'apaise… Enfin tu vois, c'est… Il y a du désir, mais tellement de… Je sais pas si c'est le mot…

- Tendresse ?

- Peut-être bien…

- Woah, ça me fait tout bizarre de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses ! Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

- Merci Suge-chaaaaaan !

Hitsugi émit un petit rire avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement.

- Demain je ou tu parles à Ni-Ya ?

- On est obligés ?...

- Saki ! Oui bon… Ouais… On verra…

- D'accord… En attendant, je…

- Eh attends, c'est quoi ce bruit bizarre ?

- Quel bruit bizarre ?

- Celui-là là ! Le BIP BIP ! **(1)**

- J'entends rien moi… Bon, je dois te laisser, j'entends les vieux monter… Je préfère être couché avant qu'ils viennent me voir.

- Okey, à demain.

Sakito raccrocha, et s'apprêta à abandonner son portable lorsqu'il aperçut un message du répondeur.

-_Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 22h25. Rappelez le 1.2.3. pour le consulter. _

Sakito fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir où il avait déjà lu ce numéro. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et sursauta lorsque la voix de Ni-Ya se fit entendre.

- Saki… Je me doute bien que tu ne veuilles plus me parler… Je sais que j'enchaîne gaffe sur gaffe, que j'ai l'air d'un harceleur, que je te fais du mal… Mais ne m'ignore pas… C'est pire que… que tout ! C'est… Je sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de te faire des promesses jusque là, des promesses que je n'ai pas su tenir… Je sais qu'au fond tu me comprends et que ça te dépasse… Je voudrais bien que tu effaces tout ça de ta mémoire… Que tu effaces ce que je t'ai fait… Depuis quelques temps, on ne pense plus qu'à revenir en arrière, à changer ce qui s'est passé… C'est comme un cercle vicieux, on fait toujours les mêmes choses, on pense toujours de la même façon, malgré qu'on se soit interdit de le faire. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé dans ta salle de bain, désolé de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre d'hôtel… Je m'en veux atrocement, vis-à-vis de toi-même et puis parce que ça nous empêche de rester unis tous les trois cette histoire… Est-ce que tu veux bien ne pas faire comme si je n'existais pas demain ?... Bonne nuit.

Posément, il posa son mobile sur le matelas à côté de lui et ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de son oreiller. Etait-ce simplement une impression ou rien ne pouvait le toucher aujourd'hui ?

**OoO**

Un énième soupir d'ennui. Mercredi, et ils n'avaient pas cours. Ça l'arrangeait dans un sens, il n'avait pas encore envie de lui parler. Cependant, suite à son appel manqué, il avait pris sur lui pour lui envoyer un ultime message de prévention. _Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. _Un peu froid peut-être ? Il avait tout de même pris la peine de le lui dire. Il ne ferait pas plus, pas pour le moment.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, et son regard tomba sur la main aventureuse d'Hitsugi sur la cuisse de sa petite amie. _Comme ça, devant tout le monde… _Enfin… Ils n'étaient que quatre dans le parc à cette heure-ci, dont les deux tourtereaux et Megumi. Celle-ci ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs mais Sakito s'en moquait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Gara, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser aller à flirter avec le sexe faible ! **(2)** En y repensant, les filles lui avaient toujours paru trop fades, trop superficielles… Bien qu'il ait toujours considéré sa mère comme un exemple brillant de la beauté secrète que peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter de posséder.

Du bout du pied, il gratta dans le sol un dessin indistinct sans réelle signification, se perdant dans la contemplation muette aux allures de rêves métaphoriques de la poussière dansante s'élevant doucement du fait du mouvement. Il avait passé l'après-midi entière avec eux, à marcher derrière le couple avec l'autre fille muette, ne désirant pas vraiment engager la conversation. Il se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées ces derniers temps, il ne prenait presque plus pied dans la réalité. Sa réalité à lui se trouvait enfermée dans une chambre, entourée d'une odeur de peinture et d'une lumière tamisée. Il se prit à sourire, rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis glissa ses doigts sur sa joue. Cette joue qu'il avait embrassée…

- Saki ? Tu devrais parler avec Megu tu sais…

Nori avait quitté les genoux d'Hitsugi pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, un peu plus loin sur la bordure du muret. Sakito haussa mollement un sourcil et détailla l'autre jeune fille d'un air désintéressé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien… Tu lui plais, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

Son parfum était bien trop entêtant pour que Sakito ne se sente pas un moment étourdi par ses vapeurs.

- Hm… Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Quoi ? Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ! Elle est pas si moche que ça, et puis ça flatterait ta popularité.

- Je n'ai plus envie de sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Je m'en suis fait le serment.

- Quel vieux jeu tu fais ! s'exclama Nori en soupirant, rejetant la tête pour sentir le soleil sur son visage. Tu pourrais profiter du fait que les filles te tournent autour pour t'adonner à certains plaisirs ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, répliqua Sakito, un peu irrité par ses conseils. J'ai beaucoup trop de considération pour les sentiments des autres pour m'amuser avec !

- Tu es bête, Saki, souffla posément Nori en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu lui demandais, elle écarterait les cuisses pour toi.

Choqué, l'adolescent cru qu'il allait basculer en avant dans les graviers du parc.

- Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça, tu sais…

- Ah ? C'est vrai que les japonais ont du mal à entendre la vérité, surtout quand elle est dite si crument. Parfois, j'aimerai aller vivre aux Etats-Unis pour pouvoir enfin m'émanciper de cette société pleins de tabous et d'interdits. C'est ce que je ferais, plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à jamais la petite Nori que tout le monde admire et prend pour une sainte.

_Un démon aux allures d'un ange… _Elle n'avait pourtant pas tort au fond… Elle disait tout haut ce que d'autres pensaient tout bas, mais c'était si soudain que cela surprenait par rapport à son comportement habituel. Peut-être était-elle vraiment étouffée au point de jouer un double jeu… Il acquiesça malgré sa surprise.

- C'est vrai… Mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec Megumi… De plus, je suis déjà…

- Amoureux ?

Elle eut un sourire un peu moqueur puis se leva en faisant voler sa jupe.

- Je te demanderai bien qui s'est, mais tu ne me le diras pas je suppose…

- Bien vu.

- Alors fais au moins semblant de l'apprécier, ça fait toujours mal de se faire rejeter par celui qui nous plaît.

Il hocha la tête, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru que Gara ne voulait plus de lui.

- Mais je n'irais pas plus loin…

- Je m'en doute, Saki, je m'en doute.

Elle tourna les talons, revenant nonchalamment vers son petit ami tandis que Sakito consentait bon gré malgré à se lever pour la suivre, s'approchant de Megumi qui eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant qu'il venait vers elle.

- Viens, on y va.

- Q… Quoi ? Nous deux ?... balbutia la jeune fille en se levant mécaniquement, ses grands yeux aux longs cils grands ouverts d'ébahissement.

- Ben oui, acquiesça Sakito en commençant à avancer, la laissant le rattraper d'elle-même.

- Eh ! Attends-moi !

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle accéléra en passant devant Nori et Hitsugi toujours enlacés, les salua rapidement avant de s'accrocher au bras du châtain.

**OoO**

Il redressa la tête pour apercevoir son visage et sourit en constatant qu'il ne dormait pas, que ses yeux avaient bougés pour se poser dans les siens et le dévisager.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- On reprend à zéro ?

- Hm…

Tero soupira puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon, passant une main sur son visage humide et fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit avant de franchir le seuil de cette pièce ?

- Si… Mais je veux juste te l'entendre dire…

- T'es pas croyable.

La roux se rallongea contre lui et vint délicatement embrasser ses lèvres chaudes.

- On recommence. On oublie tout.

- Vraiment tout ?

- On garde le meilleur.

- Je préfère ça.

Uruha lui sourit à nouveau et se colla davantage contre lui, les formes de ses hanches épousant les siennes dans un frôlement de peaux nues.

- J'aime quand on fait l'amour dans ce lit…

- Pourquoi celui-ci particulièrement ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être parce qu'il a été le berceau de bien des aveux…

Tero sourit à son tour et embrassa la joue de son amant avant de glisser une jambe autour des siennes, égrenant des baisers pressés dans son cou.

- Eh… Je dois en déduire que tu en veux encore ?

- Ne parle pas comme ça de moi, on dirait un insatiable, grogna le roux en glissant la langue sur un suçon formé auparavant.

- Et ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me désirer…

Il y avait de la provocation dans ses mots, un besoin de lui demander implicitement s'il était vraiment ce qu'il disait être avec lui. Et Tero s'y laissa prendre, parce que son sentiment de dépendance s'était déjà manifesté et qu'il avait vraiment envie de rester avec lui. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais aimé accorder sa confiance, il désirait sincèrement lui dévouer son amour.

- Oui… Tu as tellement raison…

Il enfouit tendrement son visage dans l'écrin chaud de son cou et respira l'odeur du velouté satiné qui caressait ses sens, emmêlant sans brusquerie ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Les pommettes d'Uruha se colorèrent peu à peu de rouge, tant parce qu'il était ému d'autant de tendresse que parce que sentir Tero si abandonné à lui lui donnait l'impérieuse envie de le sentir en lui. Peut-être était-ce la main qu'il posa dans le creux de ses reins qui était trop brûlante pour que cela passe inaperçu ; toujours est-il que le roux changea presque immédiatement de position pour venir le surplomber, s'amusant de l'expression grisée d'envie peinte sur la figure du journaliste.

- Hm ?

- Tu es beau quand tu me désires.

Uruha gloussa et enfonça légèrement les ongles dans son omoplate.

- Et toi quand tu concrétises…

**OoO**

Finalement, la compagnie des filles n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Megumi n'était pas très futée, et plutôt naïve, mais elle faisait comme une présence acceptable qui le faisait se sentir un peu moins seul. Il avait hésité à lui dire clairement qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, mais il repoussait toujours ce moment comme par une certaine réticence à lui faire du mal. Il y avait cette réalité, et puis dans sa tête il y avait d'autres choses. Il se parlait à lui-même, s'interrogeait sur tout un tas de choses, ce qui devait lui donner l'air d'être totalement ailleurs. Il se demandait bien de quoi demain serait fait, et si les choses auraient évoluées dans plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois plus tard. Nul doute qu'il n'oublierait jamais ses années d'adolescence. Il s'en était passé des choses ! Et il risquait de s'en passer encore pas mal d'ici à ce qu'il se sente vraiment adulte dans sa tête et dans son corps. Quand passait-on au stade supérieur de son existence ? Est-ce que le tout premier acte d'amour ferait de lui un homme ? L'abandon de ses rêves et la disparition d'illusions d'enfant seraient-ils un facteur dépendant de cette progression ? Que lui réservaient les expériences qu'il avait encore à faire auprès des autres et de la vie elle-même ?...

Son pied buta contre une pierre et il s'arrêta, souriant sans rien dire à cette petite chose sans conscience propre. Il avait encore peur de l'avenir, tout comme il avait peur du passé. Mais il devait s'accrocher, malgré tout, pour se construire et se démolir comme n'importe quel autre être humain.

- Sakito ?

- Hm ?

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Il se stoppa net, surpris d'autant de franchise.

- Et… Et bien…

- Je le vois bien tu sais, que je ne te plais pas…

Il lui jeta un regard curieux ; la frange de la jeune fille lui cachait la vue de ses yeux mais il se doutait au ton de sa voix qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment se sentir bien. Sa voix tremblait. Un peu plus à chaque mot. Et la poigne sur son bras se resserrait et se desserrait maladroitement.

- Alors j'voudrais savoir… J'voudrais apprendre à te connaître… Même si… Même si certaines choses sont déjà perdues…

- C'est très touchant ce que tu dis… Hum… Je ne sais pas si…

- Elle est au lycée ?

- Hein ?

- La fille que tu aimes…

Il échappa à sa faible étreinte pour se placer au devant d'elle. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, les garda à terre, sur les lacets de ses chaussures.

- Je ne peux pas te parler de ça… Pas maintenant du moins. Et puis… Excuse-moi d'être trop abrupte mais on ne se connaît pas assez pour ça.

Elle laissa enfin entrapercevoir ses larmes, accrochées comme de minuscules perles transparentes au mascara bien déposé.

- Ça veut dire que je peux espérer être amie avec toi ?...

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas si tu le seras mais… Tu peux toujours espérer… Enfin je ne dis pas ça méchamment.

Elle esquissa un sourire mélancolique et essuya sommairement ses joues.

- J'ai compris… Le chemin est encore long… Comme cette rue, regarde.

Sakito se retourna pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait et hocha la tête.

- Oui, un peu comme ça.

- Alors dans ce cas, si on va jusque au bout de cette rue, ensemble, ça voudra dire que mon espoir ne sera pas tout à fait vain…

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi pleine d'esprit, il en fut le premier surpris. Il comprit alors que la timidité due à l'attirance l'avait empêchée de vraiment s'affirmer.

- On compte nos pas… Un, deux…

Et en l'entendant compter, concentrée sur chacune de leur avancée, il se prit à lui trouver un charme insoupçonné, celui d'une naïveté infantile nouée d'une profondeur adulte qu'il n'avait pas encore pu trouver en lui-même.

Alors peut-être que finalement, le bout de cette rue n'était pas simplement que le bout d'une rue, mais le début d'autre chose.

Autre chose…

**OoOoO**

**(1)**Si Princess lisait cette fic', ça lui rappellerait bien des choses XD « EEEEEH ! C'est quoi c'bruit bizarre ? » « Baaaah… Je sais pas ! C'est mon téléphone quatrième génération encore ! »

**(2)** Qui me frappe ? 8D

**Note de fin : **L'heure est venue de m'expliquer –giggle- Etant donné que cette fanfic commençait à s'étendre et que je n'aime pas les longues histoires pleines de chapitres… J'ai fait quelque chose de passablement inutile, certes, mais qui a l'avantage d'alléger considérablement ma conscience : j'ai coupé ma fic en deux 8D Vous aurez donc l'immense -dé-plaisir- de retrouver les aventures de nos trois lardons et du peintre estropié dans la suite nommée Dear Close Friends que je commencerai à poster peut-être après avoir publié un OS. En fait je vous fais mariner…

**END.  
**_but..._  
Tout est relatif.


End file.
